Vegas
by dabblingpen
Summary: Ten years ago Veronica was the one that got away. Now a chance meeting in a bar and three promises have her back in his life. A bad guy, all the characters you know and love, and a few new ones. AU future fic not movie compliant. Thanks to kmd0107 for the updated description!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 1** __

Step convinced Logan to join him for darts night at a local bar. He assured him that it was off the strip, so it wouldn't be full of tourists, or paparazzi. Despite not being a fan of bars anymore, Logan decided a night off base would do him good. He had been at Nellis for the last three weeks doing cross training exercises with the Air Force and trying to pretend he was anywhere but Vegas. It wasn't that he was worried about falling into his old debauching ways, he had grown far beyond that. No, he knew that Veronica Mars had been living in Las Vegas for the past ten-years as part of the elite foreign counter intelligence squad. He might be a decorated, certified, g-d hero in the eyes of the United States, but the thought of running across his ex terrified him. He stayed on base, focused on work, and tried not to think that somewhere outside the gates was the one who got away.

Now, Logan was lounging in the back room of The Crown, its wood panel walls covered in Vintage Guinness posters waiting impatiently for his Air Force counter-part and temporary wingman to join him. His eyes darted around the room, and he was satisfied the mix of middle-age ren-faire aficionados, hipsters in heavy framed glasses, and office workers with loosened ties did not contain any threats to his piece of mind – but also did not contain Step. Gentle vibration shook his leg, and Logan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Step's message was brief "Katie showed up." Sighing, Logan put the phone away and downed the last of his Coke. No darts tonight. Katie was Step's on again, off again girlfriend. In the short time Logan had been in town, he thinks they had broken up and gotten back together again at least six times. According to Step, the make-up sex made it all worthwhile; so Logan knew he wouldn't be seeing Step anytime soon.

As he entered the main bar area Logan froze. In a dark corner across the room, at the end of the bar, sat a petite blonde he would know anywhere. Paralyzed, he wondered if she saw him, if he should go up to her, or make a break for the parking lot. She was staring intently at a couple in a booth in another corner. Her cell phone was out, the camera pointing casually in their direction. Logan decided she must be working, and moved out of a doorway to observe.

The man in the booth was handsome enough, from Logan's perspective. His jet black hair and chestnut skin marking him of South Asian descent. The girl he was with appeared to be half his age, a fresh faced sorority stunner, blonde with a huge rack. She was obviously drunk, giggling as he whispered into her ear. The man moved his hand under the table, and Logan could see, even from his distance the flush move up her neck.

"Dance first" Macy pulled Sandeep's hand from below the table. Her eyes twinkling, she drew his fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean. "Then we can go back to your place." She knew people were watching them, she had spotted the hot blonde at the bar and the built man that just came out of the back room. She loved the attention and she was ready to put on a show.

Sandeep frowned when she moved his hand from its warm investigation of her folds, but his moan came fast and hard as she sucked his fingers. "Come on babe, let's just go out to my car. I will make you forget all about dancing.

Laughing loudly, "No, dance first and then I will make you forget your name tonight." Macy pulled him out of the booth with her, and led him to a spot in the middle of the dance floor. Something loud by Flogging Molly was being piped through the bar's speakers, not ideal for the show she wanted to put on, but she would make it work. Macy plastered her body against Sandeep's. She could feel his hard-on straining against his jeans, and knew she was in complete control of the situation. Dropping down, she writhed against him, her mouth brushing across him dangerously. Her dress bunched around her waist making it even shorter, as she wiggled and bounced her way up and down against him. More eyes in the bar were on them than just the two sets she had identified earlier, but she was pleased because the blonde had put away her phone and was making her way across the dance floor towards them with a hungry look on her face.

Logan tensed, the sorority girl was making a spectacle of herself, putting on a show worthy of Girls Gone Wild, but that wasn't what he was paying attention to. Veronica was on the move. He still could read her body language like a book, and if he were going to make a bet, he would say the dark haired man was about to come acquainted with the business end of a taser. His eyes scanned the bar, he couldn't mark any obvious back-up for Veronica. Grinding his teeth, he fought the urge to curse, he thought being in the FBI would have made her more cautious. Balancing his weight, he gingerly made his way closer to the dancing couple, deciding that someone had to be ready to help Veronica if things went badly on the dance floor.

Macy locked eyes on the hot blonde. She was up for anything, and she knew that two blondes was one of Sandeep's biggest fantasies, right up there with playing cops and robbers. He loved the idea of her playing a hard-ass cop busting him for any infraction. She loved the fact that he took her shopping on a regular basis and didn't flinch when it came time to pull out his credit card. Yes, she thought, older men might be kinky, but they knew how to take care of a girl. Licking her lips, she moved away from Sandeep and towards the other blonde, pressing herself against her and continuing to dance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 2** __

 _Macy locked eyes on the hot blonde…Licking her lips, she moved away from Sandeep and towards the other blonde, pressing herself against her and continuing to dance._

Macy started to run her hands down the sides of the blonde she was dancing with, and was surprised when the other woman grabbed her hands, and rather forcefully moved them down to her sides. She stepped back a bit uncertain, and found herself against Sandeep's stiff body. Not, she noticed absently, his stiff cock, he felt limp down there, but the rest of his body was tense as if he was holding his breath. Before she could reevaluate the situation, the other blonde moved in.

Veronica brought her lips down on Macy's. The younger women gasped in surprise, her mouth parting open. Veronica's tongue was on hers, and Macy hungrily joined in the kiss. Internally she was rejoicing, this was exactly the type of situation Sandeep was always trying to get her to agree to. She was so going to get that new Chanel purse this weekend. Veronica pulled away from her, and Macy was a bit weak in the knees.

"She's delicious," Veronica purred, her voice low and dangerous. "I completely understand why you choose her Sandeep." Macy was breathless and confused, while the other woman seemed to have been ready to join in some fun a moment ago, she now seemed menacing, and dangerous.

Sandeep stammered and took a big step back from Macy. He knew despite that scorching hot kiss that he just witnessed, this was not good. "It's not what you think."

Veronica's head tilted to one side and Sandeep took another step back. "What do you think, I think it is?"

"I thought you were working late tonight. I just came here to play darts with Ritchie and the boys. Before I could get to the back room this girl just grabbed me. She is obviously drunk. Come on Veronica, what did you want me to do? Leave her to the wolves? You know I would never cheat on you. It was just a dance." His words were coming out rapidly as the icy smile on Veronica's face just grew. He knew he should just be quiet, but he couldn't help it, he kept talking, "and baby that kiss, that was hot."

Logan was confused. Was this not a case Veronica was working on? Was this dark haired Lothario her boyfriend? Was the jackass responsible for hurting his Veronica? His hands twitched and formed into hard balls at his sides. He stepped back into the shadow cast by a pillar, determined to not intervene.

"Oh Sandeep, the only thing I know I can trust about you, is that you will cheat on me. Repeatedly. But I know something else, I am done. I deserve better." Her eyes skimmed across Macy, who was starting to look uncomfortable, as she realized that the petite blonde had just destroyed her evening plans, and maybe her arrangement with Sandeep as well. Veronica continued, "I suspect she doesn't know it yet, but she deserves better too. So that kiss, well _baby,_ " her voice dripped with venom on the word, "that was your kiss off."

"V, no, don't say things you can't take back. We can work this out. I will do whatever you want." Sandeep now moved a tentative step towards Veronica. Macy frowned, but was completely unnoticed by the combative couple.

Veronica stepped back, her cold smile still firmly in place. "I want you out. Luckily for us, you have barely moved in and your boxes aren't unpacked. Text me in the morning where you want them delivered, otherwise I will have them put in the Public Storage on Charleston. Don't come home, the locks will be changed."

Sandeep was still sputtering, but Veronica turned on her heel and walked out the door of the bar without a backwards glance. Macy sighed and decided she needed to try to salvage this evening. "Come on slugger, I think we could both use a shot."

Macy grabbed a bottle of tequila from the bartender in one hand, and took Sandeep by the other. She pulled him in the direction of a darkened booth, sure that she was going to have to give him a handy or even a bj under the table to get his focus back on her. Rich guys may be a dime a dozen in Vegas, but she didn't want to have to train another one. Sandeep appeared in shock, and Macy knew that if she did keep his attention he would be chasing after the other blonde and leaving her in the cold. Her eyes locked briefly on the tall brunette she had spotted watching her earlier in the evening. A small smirk curled her lips, maybe if she couldn't salvage things with Sandeep tonight, she could still find someone to indulge in.

Logan waited, not following Veronica out the door was torture, but he had to make sure no one else was following her first. So he watched the dark haired man and the blonde as they moved into a shadowy booth. Logan frowned, it was clear what the blonde girl was doing underneath the table. The man's head was back and he was moaning in obvious pleasure, even as he frantically sent text messages from his phone. Yes, Logan thought, this man was scum, and someone was going to have to teach him a lesson about how to treat women.

A gentle vibration from his pocket stirred him from his murderous thoughts and he pulled his phone out. A text from an unknown number read: "Sorry you had to see that, hell of a way to meet again. If you are still in town tomorrow, we could talk."

Smiling, he thought about what to right back, when the phone buzzed again. The text said: "and Logan, even if you aren't, it was good to see you."

He fired off a quick text message of his own, and slid the phone back in his pocket. His smile turned darker, he had a mission to carry out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 3** __

 _Logan fired off a quick text message of his own, and slid the phone back in his pocket. His smile turned darker, he had a mission to carry out._

Looking in the mirror, Logan turned his head back and forth, not a mark on him. His smile was smug, it felt right. Maybe he should be concerned at how easy it was, but he knew, when all was said and done, it was their way, someone had to pay. He finished washing his hands, when his cell phone vibrated again. A text message read – found the address you wanted, check your email for directions.

Logan strode out to his car in the parking lot. The blonde was climbing into an Uber. She looked decided fed up, but Logan was glad she was going home alone. He watched as the car pulled out of the lot and climbed into his own Jeep. A small self-aware smirk now on his face. The Rubicon Hard Rock Edition vehicle was in Baja yellow. Its strong lines standing out in what had been his signature color back in high school. The more things changed, the more things stayed the same. He programmed the GPS and pulled out onto Tropicana Ave.

The condo project's gate was open, and no security guard on site. Logan frowned, he would think there would be better security here, but it did make it easier on him. Pulling his jeep up next to a black Nissan Altima, he parked. He idly noted that according to an article he had read in the Review Journal earlier this year, that it was one of the most common cars in the Vegas valley. It was as non-descript, as his car was obvious. Opening the door, Logan decided it was time.

Logan could smell her before he could see her. A faint wife of vanilla, marshmallows and promises teased his nose. He saw a young Latino with a screw driver installing new door locks. He heard the low growl of a large dog, and he stopped moving.

"Chet, be cool," Veronica's voice was warm and sent his heart racing. Logan still couldn't see her. The young Latino had stood up and moved himself protectively in front of her. He looked vaguely familiar but Logan couldn't place him.

"Veronica, can we talk?" Logan asked hesitantly. The young man stepped forward a frown pasted on his face.

Again, Veronica's voice, was warm and musical, but this time in Spanish. "Mi-hijo. Está bien. Él es un viejo amigo. ¿Se acabaron los bloqueos?" Logan could see her now. Veronica's hand was resting on the young man's arm. He was glaring menacingly at Logan, but at Veronica's words, he turned protectively towards her, still keeping the bulk of his body between Veronica and Logan.

Logan wasn't so irritated in the delay in speaking directly to Veronica to be upset with the young man. It was obvious that he was just being protective of her, and Logan knew he would do the same if their positions were reversed.

"Sí, pero no quiero dejarte sola con él. El tío dice que te lastimó en el pasado." The young man's eyes were back on Logan's.

"Fue complicado. Pero estoy completamente seguro con él. Está bien, ir a casa, puedo manejar esto. Muchas gracias por venir tan tarde y el cambio de las cerraduras. Te llamaré mañana." Veronica pulled the young man into a hug and gently pushed him away. "Por favor, vaya, y gracias de nuevo Jamie."

Jamie nodded. He moved away from Veronica and walked to Logan. "Do anything to hurt her Ritchie Rich and you will regret it." His glare spoke volumes, but with a last glance at Veronica, Jamie headed to the parking lot.

Logan's view was now clear. Veronica was in the same outfit from the bar. A simple white t-shirt, and tight blue jeans. However, her leather jacket was gone, and he could now see the gun belt riding on her hips, the butt of a Glock 23 clearly visible. She looked like heaven, and he had trouble breathing. For the first time in nearly 10-years, Veronica Mars was close enough for him to touch, and he would be damned, if he didn't still love her.

Veronica stepped backward into the condo. "Are you coming in?" For the first time that evening she looked nervous. At the bar, she had been intent, the predator hunting. Just a few moments ago, with the young man, she had been warm and comforting. But now, Logan could tell she was just as nervous as he was.

He smiled, and stepped in the door, pulling it closed behind him. The front room was decorated in cool tones, blues and grays, but it felt warm to Logan. Dove gray walls, with white wainscoting, a few large black and white photographs. His eyes were drawn to a smaller photo on the mantel and he walked to it. The dark waves were crested with white caps, and a lone figure was in shadows on a surf board. Confused, he picked it up.

Veronica cleared her throat behind him and he turned. She was blushing. "Yes, it is you…"

"But I remember this day, this was only five years ago. I had gone back to Neptune for Dick and Mac's wedding. You weren't there." His voice was low and soft, and his hands kept fidgeting with the photograph.

"Well, as you can see, I was. I flew in the day before and had spent the night with Mac, I was supposed to be her maid of honor. That morning I decided I was going to talk to you, hopefully avoid any drama at the actual wedding. So I went to the beach to find you, I knew you would be surfing…" She closed the distance between them, and took the photo from his hands at that point. Looking down at it, she continued, "and there you were, alone on your board, the sun just coming up. You were beautiful. So, I took the picture. Then, my cell phone rang….the San Diego office called, a high level terrorist file that I had been working on just caught a major break. I had to go. Mac was amazing and forgave me, Wallace stepped up to perform the maid of honor duties, and you and I lost another five years."

She carefully put the photo back on the mantel. "Veronica, I…" Logan's voice broke as he looked at her, in his brain he just repeated her words, _you and I lost another five years. Did she mean she still cared?_ Logan's eyes tried to read her face, but he didn't see the answer among all the questions that he had.

Veronica's blush deepened, her fair skin now a deep pink. She moved to the sofa and took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 4** __

 _Veronica's blush deepened, her fair skin now a deep pink. She moved to the sofa and took a deep breath._

Logan's eye inadvertently focused on her breasts as she breathed in. All questions poured out of his mind, and his thoughts went in another direction. He remembered the last time they had been together.

 _Veronica burst through the door to his apartment, panting with the exertion of the run on the beach. Logan was a few steps behind her, he caught her around the waist and swung her onto the couch. She squirmed underneath him, laughing now, her breath still rapid. "I won!"_

 _He didn't answer, just brought his mouth down fiercely on hers, claiming her lips, and then her tongue with rough authority. She dueled back for dominance, her tongue making darting forays into his mouth, her hands coming up to his hair pulling him further down onto her. When he broke apart, she was still gasping for air, but not from the run. "You cheated!"_

 _She laughed again, her perfect breasts heaving and straining against her sports bra, a light glisten of sweat shining on her alabaster skin. "There are no rules in the final sprint, you know that." She pulled him in for another kiss, and her hands moved under his shirt. Breaking apart, she pulled it over his head and stared at him._

 _Logan felt consumed by her gaze, no one else made him feel so wanted, so complete. He knew he would do anything for her, but right now, he was thinking of all the things he could do to her. He smirked, "Turnabout is fair play, Bobcat." Veronica smiled, her eyes never leaving her face, she pulled off the sports bra, revealing her taunt pink nipples to him…_

"So fly-boy, I thought you were supposed to be better at following orders now." Veronica's voice interrupted Logan's trip down memory lane. He started to attention and was embarrassed to notice that one part of him was very much at attention. He quickly lowered himself into an arm chair by the sofa, not trusting himself to sit next to her. Logan picked up the decorative pillow, pretending to use it to keep his hands busy, but really placing it strategically on his lap.

"Excuse me?" He refocused on Veronica, but couldn't remember exactly what she said.

Veronica's grin suggested she noticed his situation, but she continued, "I thought that I texted you that we could talk tomorrow. You know as in the day after today."

"Oh," it was Logan's turn to be embarrassed now, "I had just wanted to make sure you got home ok." He was saved by Veronica's dog pushing up against him demanding attention.

"Chet, be cool," Veronica patted the sofa next to her, and the large Rottweiler immediately jumped up next to her and plunked her head on Veronica's lap.

"Shay?" Logan asked.

Veronica's smile was soft, he remembered it was the same look she would get when petting Back-Up. "Chet, short for Ricochet. She is really just a big puppy, I got her two years ago." Her hand stroked the dog's large head and Logan felt a swift pang of jealousy…for the dog.

"Wait," Logan was putting somethings together in his head. "She looks like Dick and Mac's dog Callie. They got her two years ago."

"Yes, they are from the same litter. Callie is short for Caliber. My dad's retirement project has been rescuing large breed dogs. He was fostering a bitch he named Bullet a while back, when she whelped a litter. I got Chet; Dick and Mac, Callie; Weevil adopted Bull, sort for Bull's-Eye; and Wallace took the runt, Daisy. Dad ended up keeping Bullet. You should see us all when we get together at the dog park, people freak out to see five huge Rotties running off leash, but they have the best time."

Logan's eyes darkened, _Veronica had been in Neptune without him. Veronica had kept everyone in her life, except him. Maybe this was a mistake. If she had wanted to see him, she would have made it happen. She was Veronica Mars, she was thoughtful, and she made an effort to stay in her friends' lives. She obviously doesn't want him around, she would have come to him if she wanted him._ He fidgeted with the pillow in earnest, and tried to figure out how to leave, without starting a fight. No matter how uncomfortable he found himself, he didn't want to leave on a bad note. Not this time.

Veronica's eyes had become focused on his hands as they messed with the soft blue throw pillow. They narrowed and her lips pursed. She could see the minor abrasions on Logan's knuckles, the red discoloration and how they had started to swell. With a decisive movement she stood up. Muttering under her breath she stomped through a swinging door, "Stupid boy, he is lucky I love him, I can't believe he got in a fight in the bar before he followed me…must have been Sandeep."

Logan's fidgeting stopped. _Did he hear her right? Did she say she loved him?_ He stayed in his seat just staring at the door she had gone through. Just as quickly she reemerged. Veronica knelt in front of him and took one of his hands in hers. Her touch was cool and gentle, and she dropped a soft kiss on his knuckles, before setting his hand on top of the pillow. She placed a folded dish towel over it, and a cold weight pressed his hand down.

"Frozen peas," she said by way of explanation. She grabbed his other hand and kissed it similarly, before placing it on the pillow. "Frozen corn."

Logan couldn't help but laugh, "You can't go wrong with the classics."

Veronica smiled back at him and stood up. "So, would it be prying to ask why your hands are in need of my dinner components?"

Logan couldn't stop the smirk, "Well funny story, you see, I went to a bar to play darts with my buddy. When he was a no show, I tried to leave, only to be distracted by some seriously hot girl-on-girl action. Unfortunately, for everyone involved I am sure, that ended way too soon. Anyways, after seeing a little bit of this and doing a little bit of that, I figured it was time to leave the bar. And, I'd be damn, if some tool didn't spill a drink all over me as I was walking to the back entrance. Well, the ass-hat refused to apologize, and, Veronica, being in the Navy has taught me that men should be polite. So I politely invited him outback to have a discussion on manners. It turned out, it took a bit of effort for the lesson to truly sink in."

Veronica was slowly shaking her head, her eyes cast downward, but Logan saw a smile on her rosy lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he remained seated, his eyes on her face.

"Veronica," Logan began, "I need you to tell me…" Chet interrupted him, jumped off the sofa and went to the front door her hackles raised and a low growl deep in her throat. They could hear the sound of a key being rattled in the door, when it didn't unlock, a soft pounding started.

"Shit," Veronica looked angry. "Logan, please, _please_ , hold that thought, but do me a favor and go hide in my bedroom. Don't come out no matter what you hear. Just trust me, I am trained to handle these things. Besides, you already had your discussion tonight, it is my turn to dole out a lesson in manners."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 4** __

" _Go hide in my bedroom. Don't come out no matter what you hear. Just trust me."_

Veronica gently pulled him to a standing position and pushed him towards a door on the western wall. Logan opened his mouth to protest. There was no way he was going to leave her alone with that man. Veronica kept pushing him, her voice low and urgent. "Please Logan, neither of us need a domestic disturbance on our record. Let me handle this, and then we can talk later." With a final gentle shove, she sent Logan stumbling into her bedroom.

Veronica pulled the door closed, but Logan caught it with his fingers. "Leave it open, I am coming out if he gets out of line."

She rolled her eyes but acquiesced to Logan's demand. He heard her mutter, "Life is all about compromise, right…" In a clearer voice, she said "Chet, stráž!" The large dog obediently came to the bedroom door and laid in front of it, her eyes intent on her mistress. Logan filed another question away in his mind, the command sounded eastern European. _First Spanish, now Slovak? How many languages did Veronica speak these days_?

The banging on the door had gotten louder, Logan could hear the man on the other side now, "Veronica, baby, don't leave me out in the cold. Open the door." The next part was muffled, but Logan didn't think it was in English. He could see Veronica move across the room, pulling her leather jacket back on, concealing her gun-belt. He also saw her slip something that looked like a small stun gun into her back pocket. _That's my girl,_ he thought.

Veronica opened the door and Sandeep stumbled in. He looked drunk. Logan imagined that after he finished his conversation with the man, he must have gone back to the bottle the sorority girl had snagged for them after Veronica had left the bar.

Sandeep's face was a contorted mask of desperation. His nose looked broken, and one eye was swollen shut, tears ran down his face. He tried to move towards Veronica, possibly to hug her. Logan tensed behind the door, he was not going to let that man touch her. Veronica stepped back and pointed sternly at the chair that Logan had just vacated. "Sit."

Sandeep did as he was told. Veronica picked up the pack of frozen peas from where Logan abandoned them on the side table and shoved them none-to-gently onto Sandeep's nose. He didn't even question why she had frozen vegetables in arms reach. Sandeep kept rambling on in Punjabi. Logan couldn't tell what he was saying.

Veronica sighed, "English, Sandy, English….you know I only know the swear words in Punjabi, and as much as you deserve to hear them, it wouldn't make for a good conversation." Logan smiled, not only was Veronica switching the conversation to something he could understand, she was keeping herself positioned in the eye-line of the cracked bedroom door. Both he and Chet had a clear view of her, and Logan knew she was doing it for his peace of mind. She also had her cell phone out and was calmly poking at some app, a grim smile on her face.

"Veronica, my princess," Sandeep was talking again, in English now, "my porcelain goddess. I am sorry for what you saw tonight. I would never knowingly cause you pain." His voice was distorted by the damaged nose and the peas, but he continued on in a beseeching manner. "Please, talk to me, I can't lose you. Not because of some whore in a bar."

Veronica remained eerily quiet, she let him continue on. He must have thought the silence was agreement, because is continued in the same vein. "Other women, they are nothing compared to you. You must know that, you are the light in every room. Men are consumed with jealousy because they know you are mine. And you are, Veronica…you are mine. You are pure, and perfect, and precious. You know I would never do anything to tarnish you. So, forgive me for the slut. I use her for base satisfaction, and she is nothing to me. You are everything."

Logan felt ill, he wasn't sure how long Sandeep had been talking. Veronica though remained silent letting Sandeep rant, so long as he didn't leave the chair. Sandeep seemed to understand Veronica's unspoken rule, that she would listen, if he didn't try to get close to her. Logan wasn't sure he like that rule. What he was hearing Sandeep say, sounded delusional. He loved Veronica with every fiber of his being, but what the other man was spouting sounded obsessive and crazed. He wanted that man out of the apartment, now. His fingers curled around the edge of the door.

The doorbell rang. Veronica opened it and a burly man filled the door frame. "You called for a cab?"

She smiled winningly at the large man. "Yes, please come in." Moving aside, Veronica pointed to Sandeep, who had jumped out of the chair, and was back to sputtering in Punjabi. "My friend here is drunk. He is staying at the Boulder Grand, out in Boulder City, and as you can see he is in no condition to drive." Veronica gave a patented _Amber_ giggle, and continued "and I obviously can't move him on my own, he is a clingy drunk if you know what I mean. If you could get him out of town and checked into his hotel, I would really appreciate it." Out of nowhere, Veronica pulled three crisp hundred dollar bills.

The driver nodded. "I completely understand miss. What name is he registered under?"

Veronica's smile widened "Hugh Jass." The driver chuckled, as he put Sandeep into an arm lock and marched him out the door.

Sandeep broke into English again, "Veronica, my princess, this isn't over. You will forgive me." The driver torqued the pressure on his arm, and Sandeep gasped. The driver kept him moving out the door, "It's over for tonight buddy."

Veronica closed the door behind them and flipped all the locks. Logan burst through the bedroom door, Chet jumped out of his way. In three long strides, he captured Veronica in his arms, his lips crashed down on hers. His mind flashed back, to twenty-years ago… _He pulled her into his arms like this, standing on the balcony of The Camelot. He had been so full of conflicting emotions then, but not now. Now there was only certainty, that he and Veronica were meant to be together, and this time, he wouldn't let her go._

Veronica stepped back, her breath ragged. "Logan, I have missed you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 6**

" _Logan, I have missed you so much."_

He pulled her back into his arms, spinning her around, his lips locked to hers again. Her mouth opened to his, and their tongues twirled, tasting, remembering. Her taste so familiar, so perfect Logan wanted more. He kept her in his arms, as he strode back to her bedroom, he kicked the door open.

Soft light was coming from a plug in and he found the bed easily. He laid her down gently, and flicked a switch on the bedside lamp. He wanted to see every moment that was about to happen. Veronica's blue eyes had darkened to the color of a stormy sky, her chest heaved against her tight tee shirt, and her lips had swollen with the intensity of their kisses.

"This is okay, right Veronica?" His eyes were on hers, he wanted her so badly, but he wouldn't pressure her. Some part of his brain, told him, _this might be a bad idea. She just broke up with her boyfriend, three hours ago. He had only spoken to her again after ten years an hour ago. If he was being honest with himself, spoken would be putting it generously, they had said less than a hundred words before being interrupted. But he wanted her, now, in his arms. He wanted to be buried in her. He wanted to be home. The physical had never been their problem though._ Logan sat up, releasing Veronica from his grasp.

She sat up next to him, shoulders brushing. He felt goosebumps raise on his skin, he was hard again, and the effort it took to not throw her back down was excruciating. Veronica's soft hand took his, and her thumb ran across his palm gently. She brought it to her lips and kissed it again, like she had earlier with his knuckles, before lowering it gently back to their legs.

"Logan," her voice was low, and lusty. "I can make you two promises about tonight, if you want to collect them, it's up to you. One, we are going to fuck, and two, we are going to talk. You can pick the order, but in my mind, both are sure things." She stood up at that point and peeled off the leather jacket, tossing it onto a chair in the corner. She unbuckled the gun-belt and put it on the dresser. She secured the Glock in a small vault in the top drawer, and turned back to stare at Logan.

"Veronica, you are killing me." Logan struggled to collect himself, he knew, rationally, they should talk. His eyes were drawn down her body, she was bending over and undoing her boots. Her perfect ass was round and firm, and he was hard again. He sighed, "Sometimes, I wish you would just marry me, then we could have all our tomorrows to talk, and we could fuck now without the inevitable remorse."

Her laugh was rich and golden. Her arms moved down and she pulled her tee shirt over her head in a swift motion. "Logan, love, you always did like to rush things." Her pants hit the floor. His jaw hit the floor, not only was he sure she just said the word _love_ again, Veronica was now standing in front of him in only red satin panties and a matching bra. Her alabaster skin, glowing in the light from the nightstand table. She kept talking, "I just broke up with my boyfriend you know. Kicked him to the curb. And you and I haven't even had make up sex yet. After ten-years, I have to imagine that the make-up sex is going to be pretty epic." She straddle his legs, trapping his arms on his lap where he had left them when she stood up. He could feel the warmth from her core on his hands. He was still paralyzed. Looking him square in the eyes, Veronica kissed him softly, "Ask me tomorrow, and I will make you a third promise."

Logan choked out, "What promise will you make me Veronica?" His fingers twitched against the red satin, and he longed to push it aside.

She smiled, "I will say yes."

Logan wasn't frozen anymore. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, and he had never felt more alive. For the second time that night, he brought his lips crashing down on hers. She moved into him, rocking against his fingers, wrapping her arms around him. He rubbed the satin, and felt it move slickly against her skin. A warm musky scent reached his nose and he moaned in anticipation. "Veronica, it's been so long. I may not last long."

She didn't say anything. Moving off of him, she pulled him up. She dropped down and unhooked his belt, flicking the button open on his jeans. His zipper was down, and she was tugging his pants and boxers down past his hips. Rocking back on her heels, she gazed at the length of him. His cock was at full mast, veins bulging, the tip twitching in anticipation. She licked her lips, and before he could say anything, had slide his length into her open mouth. Looking down, her golden hair spilled over the part of his shaft not buried in her throat. Her pale cleavage barely visible past the sight of her lips on his cock, and he felt himself pulse harder. He reached down and steadied himself on her shoulder, inadvertently pushing her further down his shaft. He felt her jaw loosen and she went farther down on him. One of her hands had wrapped around his ass, while the other was gently cupping his balls. "Bobcat, seriously, I am not going to last….this is so fucking incredible."

Veronica increased her pace. Her tongue swirling across his tip before dropping back down his shaft. Her mouth hot and creating a tight suction on him. Her hand squeezed his balls. He couldn't take it anymore. He tapped her shoulder, trying to let her know, but he had no words, other than "fuck…" He exploded in her mouth. She kept up the suction on his tip, one hand gently milking all his cum out. He saw a small trickle dribble down the corner of her mouth. She pulled away from him, her tongue darting out cleaning his cum off her lips. He fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him.

Logan panted, "Bobcat, I have missed you so much."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 7**

" _Bobcat, I have missed you so much."_

Logan felt alive, he felt like the first time he had climbed into his F35-C, Lightening, exhilarated, breathless, and like he had found his purpose. Veronica's body a light weight across him, his arms wrapped around her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew they should talk. _She promised talking…she promised she would say yes._

He growled and flipped her over, trapping her body underneath his. "Tell me again," he demanded.

Veronica smiled at him, a smile he hadn't seen in years, "Tell you what?"

"Tell me that you promise, tell me this isn't the most elaborate dream, tell me yes." Logan's eyes were locked on hers, one hand was propping his weight off her, while the other stroked down her side, and up between her legs.

Veronica writhed underneath him. She wanted her release, but she kept her eyes on him, as she said "Yes, this isn't a dream, and I promise."

Logan lowered his mouth and starting kissing her neck, he whispered into her sensitive skin, "I am going to hold you to it Mars." His fingers slipped underneath the red satin and found her nub. Veronica gasped.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Quentin turned the engine off. The drunk in the back seat had gone quiet in the hour drive out to BC. "Come on, Mr. Jass, time to get you checked in." The dark haired man snorted at him, folded his arms and made no move to open the door.

"Why is it always the hard way?" Quentin shook his head and got out of the cab. He opened the backdoor and grab the smaller man's arm. He yanked him out in a swift motion. Sandeep cried out. "First kidnapping, now assault, I will own your ass."

Quentin rolled his eyes and increased the pressure on Sandeep's arm. "Aren't you just the charming one? First threating that blonde, now suggesting slavery to a black man, you just win friends and influence people wherever you go. Well step quick asshole, I have a hotel room to get you checked into and then other clients to see to tonight."

Sandeep went silent at the mention of Veronica. He let himself be lead into the historic hotel, not struggling in Quentin's graph. _Veronica saw him with Macy. Veronica kissed Macy, that was seriously hot._ He felt stirring in his pants completely at odds with his situation just thinking about that kiss. _Veronica changed the locks on him. He had only just convinced her to give him a key. Of course, she didn't know that he had gotten a key made 5-years ago. His ice princess, he had put in almost 10-years of work on her. He wasn't going to give it up so soon._ Jolting back to awareness, he heard the big cabbie say "Bachelor party special" saw his cell phone and wallet being handed to the clerk, who bagged them and dropped them into a cabinet under the desk. _What the hell was going on?_ The clerk was wearing a smirk, and replied, "We will make sure Mr. Jass has a _quiet_ stay."

Another clerk walked up, young, pretty, blonde. Sandeep grinned, _well, maybe this evening was salvageable_. The other clerk handed him a key, "Room 316, walk up only, the stairs at the end of the hall. Check out time is 11:00AM, you will get your personal effects back then. Enjoy your stay."

He winked at the blonde, and swaggered to the stairs. _It wouldn't do to have her see that thug of a cab driver manhandle him._

Quentin rolled his eyes and went back to his cab. Firing up the app on his phone, he had a special request down by the lake that he could handle before going back into town. Another bachelor night special, or rather extraction of a drunk or dangerous boyfriend before a situation turned ugly, coupled with a "talk" about manners. Quentin's smile was grim as he pulled onto the highway, he couldn't save them all, but he could at least help some of them with his special cab service.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Macy had the Uber drop her off at another club, but she found that she just wasn't into it. She knew the relationship she had with Sandeep was a bit toxic. She knew he didn't care about her. She knew that demanding generous spending on presents for her, made her little better than a whore. But Macy was focused, she didn't want emotional entanglement. She was actually at the top of her class, and if she kept her brain right, she would have her pick of med schools in a few years.

So, Macy used Sandeep for emotion free sex and to maintain a higher standard of living than she would otherwise have as a pre-med student putting herself through a state school. _Screw it,_ she thought, _screw it if people judge me, and screw Sandeep for chasing after his girlfriend and leaving her high and dry._

She pulled out her phone and hailed another Uber, if she wasn't going to have any fun tonight, she might as well go home and study.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Dick jerked awake and sat bolt upright in bed. Mac stirred softly next to him, the sheet falling off her and exposing a tan breast. Dick couldn't help it, he grinned and let his finger trail across the bare skin, _she really has taken to the topless sunbathing,_ he thought idly.

"What is it baby?" Mac's eyes blinked as she focused on him, "Everything okay?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if a million orgasms suddenly exploded and then were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible, sexy, but terrible has happened." Dick's face was serious, he never joked about Star Wars and sex.

Mac laughed at him. "Baby, you are ridiculous, but you know how hot you make me when you quote Star Wars…even when you get it wrong." She rolled onto of him, rocking her body against his rapidly stiffening sabre.

She smirked as he groaned, "Do or do not, there is no try." Kissing him deeply, she lowered herself fully onto him and then reached up and grabbed her own nipples, twirking them into hard buttons right in front of his mouth.

Dick shrugged off the feeling that woke him up. Misplaced fragments of an Offspring song tried to fill his brain, _I may be dumb, but it's kinda hard when she's ready to go._ With another groan, he gave up trying to think altogether and surrendered himself to the feel of Mac's tight channel sliding up and down his length as he suckled her nipples hungrily.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 8**

 _He suckled her nipples hungrily._

Logan sucked Veronica through the red satin bra until she cried out his name. " _Looogan_." It was his third favorite word she had used that night, after love and yes.

He deftly reached behind her and unhooked the clasp. The flimsy red fabric was discarded, Logan tossed it across the room, and starred down at Veronica's breasts. They were still small, but perky with no trace of sag despite the years. He deliberately slowed the pace of his mouth as it moved across her collar bone and down. She wiggled and begged. He nipped one hard nipple as he gently twisted the other. "You said you wanted epic make up sex."

He started suckling on the first breast, keeping the other stimulated with his fingers. " _Looogan, please, just please now, I need you."_ Veronica whined wantonly. He ignored her and switched his attention to the other breast. His tongue licking up from the delicate curve, to suck the small rosy birthmark on the outside edge. He felt her hand trying to snake down between their legs, her impatience for release obvious. He grabbed the hand and pinned it to her side. Veronica let out a huff of irritation, that turned into a moan of delight as Logan used his teeth to tease her nipples to a new level of awareness. He could feel her stomach quivering, and he knew he had her close. Trusting her to leave her hand at her side, he moved his hands to press her breasts together, sucking both nipples into his mouth at once. Veronica exploded. Her breath raged, she couldn't form words. Logan's smirk intensified. He whispered into her ear, "That was just the appetizer…let me know when you are ready for the main course."

~~~In BC~~~

Sandeep was actually pleasantly surprised by his room. _Trust his Veronica to be so thoughtful_ , he smiled. Opening up the mini bar he pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured himself a drink. _Yes, she couldn't really be that mad if she sent him to such a nice place. He had made a mistake by taking Macy out in public, he shouldn't disrespect his princess by doing such things._ Thinking of Macy though got him mildly aroused, he had plans for her tonight, he had brought some of Veronica's lingerie for her to wear, and the handcuffs. He had been planning on turning the tables on his favorite cop and robbers fantasy, and seeing what she was willing to do to be set free.

He looked at the clock it was too late and too far of a drive for Macy to get here in time to give him the relief he wanted. _That is,_ he thought, _assuming she would give him anything after tonight. He was going to have to take her for a day of shopping at the Forum Shops, maybe a weekend in LA and Rodeo Drive, she always let him do the really kinky things at 5-Star hotels._

Sandeep pulled off his clothes and examined himself in the full length mirror. His chestnut skin was still firm, pulled tight on hard muscles. He worked out at least twice a day, he had found as he got older, it was harder keeping the body he wanted. Pulling out his spare phone, (the cabbie didn't realize he carried two), he flipped to the picture gallery and compared stills he had taken of himself with what he saw in the mirror. Yes, he was doing the right thing with the extra workouts. Flipping through more pictures, he saw his brown skin pressed next to milky white flesh. He couldn't remember her name, it didn't matter, she didn't care that he called her V, and from the back, they all look the same.

After a trip to the bathroom where he grabbed the complimentary lotion from the counter (vanilla dreams…he noted it smelled like her). He laid back in bed and turned on on the pay-per-view. He picked a random girl on girl flick and slowly started to stroke himself. A blonde walked on screen and joined the action, Sandeep grinned and grabbed the phone.

"Front desk, how may I serve you" a sweet high voice answered.

"Yes, this is Mr. Jass in room 316. I was hoping I could get some room service sent up."

"I am sorry sir, the kitchen is closed for the night."

"That's okay," Sandeep lowered his voice, "I was actually hoping for dessert. What time do you get off?" He could imagine her flushing, he had a sense for what girls were secret sluts, and what girls were ice princesses, like his Veronica. This hotel girl, she would see him as exotic, she was going to say yes. He let the silence sit on the line and ran his hand down his length.

Finally, her voice came back to the phone. "I am off for the night in 15."

"Perfect, let yourself in, I will be waiting for you." He hung up the phone and smiled.

~~~By UNLV~~~

The Uber pulled into the parking lot to off-campus housing. It was slowed by a motorcycle doing the same thing in front of it. Macy tapped her fingers impatiently, she was ready for the night to be over. The driver pulled to a stop in front of her building, and with a quick thank you she was out the door.

A young Latino man was getting off the motorcycle that had slowed them up earlier. Macy noted with mild satisfaction how his tight jeans moved across his ass as he brought his leg over the bike. He pulled off his helmet, and Macy recognized Jamie Navarro. He lived across the hall from her. His dark eyes locked on hers and he gave her a quick, but almost dismissive not of his head.

Macy was shocked to notice, his eyelashes were incredibly long. She fell into step beside him as they made their way into the complex. She kept glancing sideways at him, noticed the swell of his bicep, his narrow hips. _Why hadn't I noticed how good looking he was before,_ she thought?

Macy of course had rules, right behind no emotional entanglements was that men she associated with had to be older. She had stopped dating boys her age when she was in high school. Also, right up there, was only date rich men. She was sure she learned that one from her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice _. It's just as easy to fall in love with a rich man as a poor one._ Jamie definitely didn't fit in any of her rules.

The climbed the stairs in silence, and she kept thinking. He was in a few of her classes. When they got out after dark, he always walked her to her car. When she was bringing in groceries he always helped her carry them up to the fourth floor. She realized that over the past year, a lot of her non-sexual male interactions, were with this quiet young biker. He was respectful, and yet, at times, like now, she felt like his gaze was a slow smolder threatening to consume her. They reached the landing between their doors, both had their keys in their hands.

"Good night Macy, sweet dreams." Jamie's low voice, broke the silence.

Macy turned towards him, "Hey Jamie, wanna come in and watch Netflix and chill?"

~~~LoVe~~~

Veronica rolled over, looked at Logan and licked her lips. "I think I am ready for the main course now."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 9**

" _I think I am ready for the main course now."_

Logan groaned, he wanted nothing more than to sink into her, find that sweet oblivion that was only in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her back. "Bobcat," he whispered, "I hate what I am about to say, but this is too fast."

He felt her stiffen in his arms, her emotional withdrawal coming just as suddenly, like a slap. He could see it in her eyes, the hard wariness, and the cold calculation. "No, Ronnie, don't do that." He continued the soft rubbing on her back, refusing to let herself physically push off him. Her body softened, but her eyes remained guarded.

"I want, more than anything, to be inside you right now." Logan continued in a soft and even voice, he was not going to rise to the age old bait, of one of them accidently pushing the others buttons and allowing the fight to escalate. "And, later, when we have talked about a few things, I hope you will still let me be right there." His hands dipped lower, caressing her firm ass, before going back up to the safer expanse of her back.

"You made me three promises tonight. I plan on collecting all of them. You just did a little of one, let's try a bit of two. Talk to me Ronnie. I need to know why all my dreams seem to be coming true tonight, before I wake up and this is up in smoke."

Veronica sighed. He saw the hardness leave her eyes, and let her push upwards. She merely settled herself more comfortably across his legs, almost riding him. It was torture on so many levels. He was sure she knew it, and that it was just her way of reminding him that they could be more pleasantly occupied.

"Ten-years ago, do you remember?" Her voice was a soft whisper, her face clouded in remembered sorrow.

 _Logan remembered. He remembered the morning he had saw her last. He had gotten up early, told her he was going surfing. Actually, he had went to the jewelry store, Logan had paid extra for them to open for him before dawn. He handed the blurry-eyed owner a cup of coffee from Java the Hut. The man had smiled gratefully at him, and brought a small velvet box out from the back safe. Opening it, Logan saw his mother's diamond, which had been his grandmother's set in a new platinum band. It had been in his mother's safety deposit box, safe from his father and the wrath of the PCHers alike. Soon he hoped it would be on Veronica's finger._

 _He went home, entering quietly to keep from waking her up. But he didn't have to worry, the doors to the back deck were open and Veronica was sitting on a lounge chair, in a hoodie and sleep shorts. She had never looked so beautiful to him, the sunrise glinting in her hair. He almost dropped to his knees right there. He would do anything for her. Then he saw her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy._

 _Logan did drop, his arms around her in an instant. "Ronnie, baby, what's wrong?"_

" _She's dead, Logan, dead." Veronica hiccupped as she tried to talk, "This damn town, I didn't even know she was back, and now she is dead. I told her I hated her, but I didn't. I never hated her. Now she is dead, how will she know?" Veronica's tears kept flowing. Logan didn't know what to say, so he just held her, until she stopped crying. Then she was mad, "Jake-Fucking-Kane, that's how I find out, Jake-I-Thought-I-Might-Be-Your-Daddy-Kane called me. She had liver cirrhosis, she had come home for treatment. She went to Jake Kane, he let her keep drinking. He let her drive back to some shitty apartment. She never got there, her car went off the Coronado Bridge."_

 _Veronica was pacing now, "I have to leave this town Logan. I can't be here. I have to leave."_

Logan felt the pain fresh in his heart thinking of those words. She had been so hurt, but those words, they tore at every insecurity he had. He didn't hear that it was Neptune she wanted to leave. All he had heard was that she wanted to leave him. He had done, what he did best back then, he lashed out. Using his words, he had driven her away, sent her running to Quantico, and the career that she had almost given up (just the day before she had been filling out law school applications, and consulting him on what towns they could move to together). He couldn't remember more, not without being overwhelmed by his own shame. It had taken him years before he got over his hurt, his anger. Somewhere after boot camp, and before scrubbing out of Seals training, he realized where he went wrong, but he thought it was too late. He knew she was a rising star at the FBI, heard she had a boyfriend. She had moved on, and he did his best to let her go, wanting to be happy for her, wanting her to be happy.

Veronica bent down and kissed him. "Caught up in your head, fly-boy?" She had been watching his eyes, and knew that he was wrapped up in his memories of that day. "I was so hurt that day. So broken. I had lost my mother. Jake Kane had been less than tactful, and then you." Veronica sighed, "Well you, love, were not being particularly helpful. You always knew just which buttons to press to hurt me the worse. I left your apartment, and went home, honestly, I wasn't sure what my plan was at that point. Sure, I was angry, I was devastated. But we had talked about it before, I was done running. I needed to not be in your face, needed not to escalate the situation. Dad had already gone to the office, so I grabbed Back-Up and went running on the beach." Logan reached out and took her hand at the use of the word love, tangling their fingers together.

She rocked back on her heels, her body rubbing softly across him. She kept talking though, "I ran for a few miles, until Back-Up let me know he wasn't going any further. Then I just sat there. Part of me wondered why you weren't there already. I kept thinking you had to know how much I needed you, how you were the best thing about my life. But you didn't come. I cried more. I fell asleep on the sand, Back-Up guarding over me. When I woke up, Clarence Weidman was sitting next to me, rubbing Back-Up's head. He offered his condolences for my loss. Then he offered his help. Before you could say, 'Bob's your uncle,' I was on the Kane's private plane to Virginia. My late admission into Quantico's spring training session arranged. For the next twenty weeks, I had no time to think. 850 hours of intensive training in academics, case exercises, weapons and other operational skills. You never called, you never came for me, so I let the job become my life."

Veronica laid her head down on his chest. Her breathing tickled his skin, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt tears prick his eyes, he had been such a fool. "Veronica…"

"No don't say anything, not yet. Just hold me for a minute. The cuddling is a pretty good part too. I will keep going in a minute."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 10**

" _Just hold me for a minute. The cuddling is a pretty good part too_."

Logan wrapped his arms around Veronica. Her breath calmed into an even rhythm. He slowed the motion of his hands on her back, pulled the blanket up over them both.

He heard her mumble, "Logan, stay with me." Or maybe he imagined that was what she was saying. He didn't know for sure, he just knew he wasn't going anywhere now that he found her. His arm stretched out and flipped the bed side lamp off, the clock read 12:01.

Logan couldn't sleep, the weight of Veronica pressed against his full length was exquisite. He still didn't really know what to make of the events of the night. _To think, I have been hiding on base, trying to stay out of her town._ His eyes strained to focus on her face in the meager light from the plug in. _Her orbit is more like it. And here I am sucked right back in. One set of false assumptions, a bar fight, and earth shaking orgasms, and I am ready to sign away the world, just to stay in it. I am pretty sure a therapist would have a field day with me._ Logan listened as Veronica started to softly snore, he smiled, knowing she would deny it if he ever said anything about it.

He gently moved her hair out of her face, and continued to think about what had just happened. _Seriously, who falls in love when they are 12, only to utterly destroy each other so often, and then enforce a radio silence that both of them knew was a sham. For ten years he hadn't seen her, did his best to avoid mention of her. And yet, he always managed to know where she was, wheedling information out of Dick, that he in turn had gotten from Mac. She was in his thoughts daily. She was why he had joined the Navy._ He hurt so much knowing everything that he had done to hurt her in the past _, not this time Veronica, this time is forever, and I will let you know, every day, if you let me, how much I love you._

He forced his breathing to even out, Saturday was going to be a big day. Logan closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. One hand clasped gently in Veronica's, Logan did just that.

Veronica rolled over in her sleep. She started awake when she hit something warm. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion. No one slept in Veronica's bed, except Veronica. His smell was the first thing to register, before her eyes could focus in the dim light. Logan. She smiled, curled tighter into the side of his body and went back to sleep.

Chet's nose hooked over the side of the bed. Her large head still. The dog sighed and moved to a dog bed at the far side of the room. There was simply no room for her to jump up, but her mistress seemed at ease.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Macy led Jamie into her small apartment, a mirror image of his own. If he was surprised at its modest furnishings, and the bookcases overflowing with text books and sci-fi novels, he didn't say anything. Macy tossed her small handbag onto a chair in the corner and kicked off her high heels. "Would you like a drink?" She was suddenly, nervous. She turned towards the galley kitchen, so he couldn't see her confused frown. _She didn't get nervous around men._ She took a deep breath, put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

Jamie had moved to her television set and was working his way into her Netflix queue. He stopped at Marvel's Daredevil. "Have you watched these yet?"

Macy's eyebrows rose, _not a traditional choice for Netflix and chill, but she had wanted to watch them._ "No, go ahead and load them up." She sat next to him on the battered sofa and handed him a beer. He looked at her a moment, his impossibly long eyelashes blinked. He let his arm drape over her shoulders and hit play.

~~Meanwhile~~

Sandeep finished typing what he thought was a suitably apologetic text to Veronica. _He really didn't know what she thought she had seen though, she shouldn't have been in a bar anyway. What did she think she was doing, spying on him?_ The more he let himself think on this path, the more irritated he became. He picked up the phone again, he was going to send her another text, let her know that all of the drama of the evening was her fault, and that he was generous, he loved her, and therefore he would forgive her.

A key rattled in the door and he was distracted. The blonde from the front desk came tentatively into the dimly lit room. "Mr. Jass, are you awake?"

He smirked at her use of the ridiculous pseudonym, she would never know who he really was, and he was okay with that. Sandeep stood, letting the sheet fall off his naked body. His smile broaden at her gasp, and his cock twitched in anticipation. A quick step and he closed the gap to where she stood in the doorway, a flip of his wrist and the door closed on the hallway, another and the privacy bolt was engaged.

She looked so nervous, so innocent. Sandeep's sneer was concealed by his possessive kiss, dominating her soft lips. _If she was so innocent, she would never have come to his hotel room, she would be like his Veronica._ The blonde whimpered, and he pulled back so she could breathe. Looking deep into her eyes, he wondered what games she would let him play. He pulled her to the bed, "Let me set some rules for the night, first, you don't talk. I don't want to hear you say anything. You talk without my express permission, and I kick you out. Second, just do what I say, and I promise you, you will have a good time. If you understand the rules for our evening, just nod." His eyes burned into hers, and she nodded as if in a trance. "Good" he gave her a genuine smile, "now take off your clothes and turn around."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Mac rolled off Dick a satisfied smile on her face. "I love you."

Dick smiled adoringly back at her, "I know."

The surfer and the computer geek, cuddled into one perfect unit as they drifted back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 11**

 _Cuddled into one perfect unit…_

Logan woke up, half his body cold, the other half pressed against delicious warmth. His smile was immediate and easy. Yesterday, he had been half empty inside, but had struggled to keep that knowledge away from his waking thoughts. Today, he was full, complete for the first time in a decade. He didn't know the whole story, he didn't care. He supposed they would talk more, supposed it is what normal couples would do. _Screw normal_ , Logan thought, _I am getting married today._

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Veronica's forehead. She shifted in her sleep, stealing the rest of the covers off him. He resisted the urge to laugh. Logan's eyes flipped to the clock, 4AM. _Early,_ he thought, _but not too early_. He eased himself gently out of bed. Chet lifted her big head and blinked at him. She stood, stretched, and jumped into the spot he just vacated. Turning around three times, the large dog settled down and immediately went back to sleep.

Logan discreetly investigated Veronica's medicine cabinet, stopping when he found what he was looking for, a spare toothbrush. Popping it out of the plastic, he chuckled, it was hot pink with a My Little Pony on it. He made quick work of cleaning up. The military had taught him to be efficient in his habits, and while he still valued his good looks, he no longer spent hours on his grooming. Peeking back in the bedroom, he saw Veronica was still asleep, her arm thrown across her dog.

He walked through the condo, checked what she had available in the pantry for breakfast, stuck his head inside her office, and then made his way to the last closed door. Opening it, he stepped into a smaller bedroom. Neatly stacked cardboard boxes were piled against the wall. A twin sized bed, a writing desk, and office chair were the only furniture. The blink of an indicator light drew his eyes to a computer on the desk, and Logan sat. He knew what he was about to do was an invasion of privacy. However, he justified it in his mind that he was not invading Veronica's privacy, but her loser ex-boyfriend. Something about Sandeep didn't sit right with him, beyond the fact that he was in Veronica's life at all. Another thing the military taught Logan, was know your enemy. He nudged the mouse and the monitor sprung to life.

A login screen appeared and Logan silently cursed under his breath. He examined the keys for a wear pattern and didn't immediately see one. He flipped the keyboard over. Smirking he pulled the sticky note off the bottom, a list of logins and passwords. Hitting enter the screen sprung to life, the background a picture of Anjali Kara, in a rather graphic one woman Karma Sutra pose. The internet icon was blinking on the bottom row, and Logan clicked it to life. His gut twisted as an image of a sleeping Veronica filled the screen. He could see his t-shirt at the foot of the bed, and the steady blink of the luminescent alarm clock. _What the fuck?_ Logan turned off the feed and looked at the list of passwords and logins. Finding the interface for the site, he logged in quickly. He scanned the save history and was disgusted by what he found, stills and videos of Veronica for the last five years, all obviously done without her knowledge. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Dude, unless you a bringing her the pre-release of the new HALO, you are so dead," a sleepy voiced Dick answered the phone.

"Dick, I need Mac. Please wake her up, this is an emergency. Oh, and I need you to figure out a way to get everyone to Vegas for the night. I will have a jet waiting at the airport, and take care of ground and hotel here." Logan rushed his words out.

"Bro, you have got to slow down, it's not even sunrise yet on a Saturday. Mac would have my balls if I woke her up. Why do you think I keep her phone on my side of the bed?

Logan could hear the sound of French doors opening, and gnashed his teeth. He didn't have time for Dick to play good husband. Dick couldn't see his face, and continued though. "And while I am always down for Vegas, about time you invited me out, what do you mean everyone, and why tonight?" Dick paused on the deck, taking in a deep breath of sea air. "And seriously, why am I getting the feeling this is the second time you woke me up tonight?"

Logan also took a deep breath, he reminded himself that he was the one needing favors and he had to stay calm. He wanted to go hunt down Sandeep and kill him with his bare hands, he shouldn't transfer that anger onto Dick. He started again, "Dick, I am throwing a surprise party for Ronnie tonight. Before you ask, yes, it is a surprise party, but she knows I am in town, so it is not that kind of surprise. When I say everyone, I mean everyone, you, Mac, Wallace, Weevs, Sherriff Mars and Alicia, Darryl, the fucking dogs, I mean everyone. You can't tell them why, because I don't trust everyone to not blow the surprise, so make something up. Tell the ones that like me we are going to party like it is 1999. Tell the ones that don't, well fuck, it's too early in the morning, tell them something to get them on the plane."

Dick laughed, his good nature letting him forgive Logan for waking him up so early. "A party, you should have started with that. Consider it done, but don't expect me to wake Mac up before the sun. Seriously bro, she will kill me." A cool hand snaked around his waist, and another plunked the phone from his hand.

"Baby, if you were worried about not waking me, you should have closed the door." Mac purred into his ear, before giving it a playful nip. She put the phone to her ear, "For realz, Logan, this better be good, it isn't even five yet, and I haven't had my coffee."

Logan gratefully gave Mac a brief rundown of what he had found on the computer, and secured her promise to help him engage in a scorched earth campaign against the owner of the account. She took the login information down, explained how to remove the hard drive, and promised him an update when they saw him tonight.

Logan went back to the bedroom, and searched for the webcam in the low light. It was small and hidden among the ornate carving of the dresser mirror. He crushed it between his fingers and went back out of the room.

Logan poured a glass of milk from the fridge and started making a list. He had a lot of things to do. He was getting married today.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 12**

 _He was getting married today._

Veronica rolled over again, and woke to find her face being licked. She frowned as much from the dog intent on cleaning her skin as from the lack of Logan. Focusing on the clock, it was 7:00AM. There was a rose in a small vase and a note propped against it. She pushed her dog off her, and sat up, reaching for the note. Even in her waking state, she appreciated the feel of the heavy card stock in her fingers, and the strong masculine pen strokes across its surface.

 _Good morning Bobcat, in case I am not there when you wake up, I ran out for a few necessities. Chet has been taken care of. Make sure you are dressed when you come outside, and I will have breakfast ready for you soon._

 _Love, Logan_

Veronica smiled. She could get use to breakfast service again, though she wasn't so sure what was with his warning to be dressed. Stretching, she decided a quick shower would be in order. She entered the master bath, and brushed her teeth as the water warmed up for the shower. Her grin deepened as she noticed an additional My Little Pony toothbrush in the holder.

Logan had been busy already this morning. He had checked several things off his lists, thankful for the power of a Black AmEx, an Ombudsman who was a true romantic, and his own complete lack of shame when it came to calling in favors at obscene hours of the morning. After that, he went to work in Veronica's kitchen. He was unsurprised to find it well stocked with baking materials, and take out containers, but containing little in the way of staples. Chet had wandered in and taken a deep drink from her bowl in the kitchen and laid down to watch him bang around. He grabbed her leash and took her to the green designated dog space just past the parking lot, keeping Veronica's front door in sight at all times. Smiling, he plucked a rose from the bush by her door before walking back inside.

After that he found Veronica's new set of keys, made sure Chet had settled back down in the bedroom, placed the rose and a note where Veronica would be sure to see them, and he went to the store. Last night he had saw a Vons on his way into his neighborhood and he retraced his drive. From the time he had gotten into his car, he had been on his phone constantly. As Logan pulled into the grocery store parking lot, he felt his stomach cramp. _What if I am doing the wrong thing? I want this so much, but what I want, and what Veronica want might be two different things. We will have to find some time to talk today. I don't want to make her regret anything, but I don't want to lose any more time._ Logan shook off the unease, and went into the store.

He went down the aisles, picked up ingredients for breakfast and a few other meal staples. He tossed in a bag of dog food, and a bouquet of pink and white lilies. Logan couldn't help but think back to the days of the pink Veronica, all sweetness and soft curves, and their Lilly, all wildness, living with the reckless abandon of a youth too unrestrained. He liked to think that Lilly always would have approved of them being together. That he brought out the red satin in Veronica, and that Veronica calmed his insecurity. _This time Lilly, this time, I am not going to mess it up._

Pulling back into the parking lot at Veronica's condo, he saw the door to a dark F-150 open. Step and M.B. got out and walked towards his yellow jeep. "Yo, Bard, you wake us up this early, you better have coffee." Step's baritone carried across the lot, his eyes were bloodshot, and he clearly hadn't shaved yet this morning.

"Dude, I can't thank you enough for showing up. Tell Katie I owe her one." Logan reached back in the jeep and pulled out the coffee carrier from Starbucks, he handed paper cups to Step and M.B.

"Oh, the make-up didn't go so well last night, so I actually owe you one for getting me out of there. Katie decided that we were ready to take the "next step" as she described it, and made me look at houses online all night. I wouldn't be surprised if I was still there this morning, that we would be closing escrow tonight."

M.B. contented himself with a grunt of satisfaction as he took a long swallow of his coffee and fell into step behind Bard and Step. Logan, let the two men into the condo, as he gave a bit more explanation as to why he had dragged them there.

Veronica was just tugging her t-shirt over her head, when she caught a delicious whiff. She burst out of the bedroom, "Bacon!"

Logan's smile grew large, "and there is my girl!" He had just finished putting plates out on the kitchen bar, and two large sets of shoulders turned around and stared at Veronica in frank appreciation.

Veronica raised her eyebrows at the three men. "Considering there is bacon, I am going to skip the questions about why my kitchen is crammed with particularly large male specimens. There is bacon, right"

Logan slid some onto her plate, "and pancakes, eggs, and coffee. There is a lot to take care of today."

Veronica snagged a piece of bacon off of Logan's plate. "I am sure you are going to explain to me what that all is."

Logan tried to grab a piece of bacon off Veronica's plate to replace his pilfered pork, but was deflected by a well-placed fork. He grinned. "Well, I seem to remember you made me three promises yesterday, and I intend on holding you to them all. Also, you have a roommate that you need to rid yourself of. So, I being a man of action, have made an action plan, and enlisted reinforcements. Veronica, this is Step and M.B."

Veronica smiled, then pursed her lips, "Call signs?"

Step grinned, "Yes ma'am, you'll have to forgive Bard here, I am not sure he actually knows our real names. Captain Benjamin Barrett, call sign Step." At this he ran a hand through his short hair, "Short for Red Headed Step Child."

M.B. felt their eyes on him, so he spoke, "First Lieutenant, Jeff Pepper, call sign M.B." He went back to his coffee.

Step laughed, "M.B. gets a little shy around ladies. His real call sign is Milton Berle."

Veronica's eyes inadvertently flicked downward, and then awkwardly back up to M.B.'s face. M.B. flushed, "You are such a dick Step."

Step dissolved into full laughter at this point, "Uhm, still talking about you buddy."

Veronica took pity on the blushing man, and focused on Logan, "Bard?"

"Short for Shakespeare, when I was in flight school, I may have had a flair for the dramatic."

At that Veronica laughed, "May…" She looked at the two strangers, and the one man that she knew better than any other, and was surprised at how contented she felt, how easy this was, and how unlike anything she could have imagined. Logan looked at Veronica, and felt much of the same.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N – Just a bit of pwp to see if I can write anything that isn't work related these days. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 13**

 _Logan looked at Veronica, and felt much of the same._

After eating their large breakfast, Logan excused himself and Veronica from his friends, and he pulled her into the master bedroom. "Let me start with apologizing for springing Step and M.B. on you."

Veronica shook her head, "No need for apologies, explanation as to why they are here maybe, but they seem like nice guys."

"Well, as I said you have a roommate to get rid of. Judging by what I saw and heard last night, I can imagine the he is not going to go meekly. I thought, it would be a better idea, if instead of us being here, when he inevitably showed up, that he meet with a less confrontational set of people." Veronica's eyebrows raised at "less confrontational" but she remained quiet, letting him explain.

"Also," Logan reached into his pocket and pulled the crushed webcam out, "God, Veronica this is harder than I thought. I wasn't going to show you this, but, this time around, all honesty, and full disclosure….right?"

Veronica had taken the broken bits of plastic from his hands and puzzled them back together. Her face growing stormy, her eyes dark, "I think you better keep explaining."

Logan walked up to her mirror, "It was wedged in there," he pointed. "It streamed to a computer in the spare bedroom." His face looked pained, _Logan didn't want to talk about this, he really just wanted to go beat Sandeep,_ "I may have been snooping, and Veronica, I really don't want to go into full details today, but I saw enough to be worried. Sooo…I may have called in some computer help to do an online investigation, and M.B. is actually more than just a pretty face. He is one of the best intelligence officers that I have ever met. While we are out, he is going to do a full security sweep of your condo to make sure it's clean."

Logan's eyes, didn't leave Veronica's the whole time he was speaking. He was spiraling into insecurity, his action plan that seemed so clear before dawn was now seeming bossy and invasive. "Please, Ronnie, please tell me this is okay, that I haven't overstepped."

Veronica moved swiftly to his arms, stood on her toes and kissed him. "Logan, you and me, we are okay. Not going to pretend, that if the tables were turned I wouldn't have done exactly the same. But, what you are suggesting, I am more than a little uncomfortable, it is going to take some time to process."

Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Then are you okay if we leave Step and M.B. in charge here for a while, and I take you to run some errands, and hopefully make you think of happier things?"

Veronica nodded against his shoulder, her voice muffled, "Logan, lemme go, can't breathe." He loosened his grip. "Yes, let me finish getting dressed and we can be off."

Veronica moved to the dresser and removed her Glock from the concealed safe. Logan raised his eyebrows. Veronica said, "LEOSA and office protocols, even off duty they want us carrying and ready to react. The only time I don't have at least one gun on me is if I am planning on drinking, and I don't drink. After…" A shadow of sorrow crossed her face, "after my mom died, I quit. The cost benefit analysis just wasn't worth it for me. Now the only time I have anything is if I am undercover, even then, if I work it right, I barely have anything." She pulled a small Beretta out of the safe and tugged her pant leg up, strapping her back-up piece down.

Logan realized what he thought was a stun gun last night was actually her second gun and that she had been prepared to shoot Sandeep if he had turned violent. His eyes grew dark. He didn't know everything about this new Veronica. Ten years was a longtime, and they had both been trained by their government to be deadly weapons. He watched her with a new found appreciation as she efficiently readied herself for a morning of running errands.

They walked back into the kitchen. Veronica scratched Chet's head and taught M.B. some basic commands in Solvec should he need to activate her guard dog training. Logan thanked Step again, and went through their plans one more time.

Out in the parking lot, Veronica stopped moving, "No way, tell me that yellow monstrosity is not yours?"

Logan laughed and shook the keys. "I am not getting in that," Veronica clicked her keys and the lights on the black Nissan Altima that he had parked next to last night blinked.

Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Snookums, that car is little better than your old Le Baron…worse truly, it isn't even a convertible." His tone grew more serious, "actually, we should probably run the keys back in and let M.B. do a sweep of it to. I seem to remember having trackers put on my car in the past, you know, it's a thing that happens."

Veronica frowned, but she turned on her heel and strode back into her condo. When she was back, Logan opened the passenger door for her and she climbed into his jeep. He turned the engine on and shifted into gear. "So, before we get busy, I think you have a phone call to make."

Veronica's eyebrow raised and she tilted her head at him. Logan laughed as he pulled out of the condo parking lot. "Are you questioning the phrase "get busy" or who I think you need to call?"

"The call actually, but now that you mention it, looks like you have a back seat that needs some breaking in." Veronica's smile was lecherous.

Logan felt his cock twitch, and he groaned. "You are killin' me Smalls!" He glanced at his watch, "but maybe we can find a dark parking lot and some time to fit that in the schedule. I do love reestablishing an old tradition." He licked his lips, and it was Veronica's turn to moan and squirm a bit uncomfortably.

"As for the phone call, I seem to remember a young man changing your locks last night that threatened my life, and you promising him a call. So before he gets eager to make good on that threat and runs into Step and M.B. at your condo, perhaps you should make a call. Also, can you tell me why he looks so damn familiar….and why would he call me Ritchie Rich?"

Veronica's laugh was golden. "He should look familiar, you are putting him through school. He is Jamie Navarro; Weevil's younger cousin; Lettie's youngest grandson."

"No kidding! He got taller." Logan laughed, but he was a little embarrassed to admit, that while it was true, and he was putting Lettie's younger charges through school, he had taken very little interest in their lives. He wasn't surprised at all that Veronica not only knew him, but obviously had a friendly relationship with her fellow Neptunian living in Vegas.

Veronica was on her phone, he overheard her say, "Everything with Sandeep is complicated, but yes, he is out of my life." A pause, "No, I haven't had a chance to talk to Jay about it yet," another pause, "No, Logan is great, actually, today is the happiest I have been in years. Everything is going to be okay. Thank you again for coming over last night," another beat, "Ok, talk to you soon."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N – Does anyone read author's notes? Changing it from pwp description, as it has been pointed out that I have come up with more plot than I had originally planned (seriously, this was supposed to be a light sex romp)…any suggestions on a better description for the main page? Also, I am sure it is obvious this is unbata'd. I am just posting as I type. When I hit about 1,000 words, I figure it is okay to share. My goal is to have the story wrapped by Sunday, before I have to go back to work. (Work is the enemy of fun writing, which is why my mash-up project has been on delay for a year). The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 14**

" _No, Logan is great, actually, today is the happiest I have been in years. Everything is going to be okay."_

Logan preened a bit a Veronica's words. He turned off the highway, into a less than savory part of town. Before she could ask where he was going, he started talking, "whose Jay?"

Veronica bit her lip, glad for the moment that he couldn't see her straight on. "Jay is my partner. I really should tell him what is going on." She took a deep breath, but changed her mind. "Uh, do you mind if I invite him to lunch with us? I don't want to mess with your grand scheme for the day. Seriously, loving being taken for a ride today. But, I think it is important I see Jay sooner rather than later, particularly with what you told me about Sandeep."

Logan had pulled into a derelict looking apartment complex, the front parking lot pitted and potholed. He carefully navigated to the back fence and put the Jeep in park. The sides of the Jeep were sheltered by old cinderblock fencing, the back hidden from view of the street by the abandoned building, and the front was pointed at a stretch of open desert beyond the chain link fencing. He turned to face her and opened his mouth.

"Logan, this is important….you can substantiate what you said about Sandeep can't you? I trust you, please, please don't think this is about me lacking faith. This is about what can be proved in court, should it have to go that far. I told you earlier, I am having a hard time with this. I have known Sandy for ten-years, how would I not know this? How would I be so blind?"

Logan took a deep breath, he hadn't pulled into this secluded location for a deep talk. He was slightly embarrassed, he was actually here, because some guys on base mentioned it as being a great out of the way place for car sports. Some of men lived in dormitory barracks and lacked privacy for when they had lady friends. They got creative, and they shared notes.

"Yes, Ronnie, I can prove it. I pulled the hard-drive and have it stored in a safety deposit box. One of my errands this morning before you woke up. The help I called in on the cyber side is Mac. You know she can be trusted to keep an accurate forensic record and chain of custody documentation. So, yes, call Jay, let's meet him for lunch. You pick where, I have been hiding out on base, and don't know where common people go to eat around here."

Veronica smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his hand. Hitting a number on her speed dial, he heard another one sided conversation. "Hey…oh you heard…no that's not exactly how it went down…no….yes….can we meet for lunch?...no ambushes….I don't want to see him….I will have a friend of mine with me….ok…1 o'clock….the usual….sure…see you there…thank you."

Logan had more questions than answers with what he heard. He waited though, to see if she would explain on her own. When she didn't say anything more, he squeezed her hand, and asked, "So, I have one errand we need to run before lunch, then I have some afternoon surprises lined up. Anything you need to get done today?"

Veronica considered it for a moment, she was still unsettled by the revelations about Sandeep, and not looking forward to lunch with Jay, and her pensive thoughts were clear on her face. Finally, her lips twitched, "Distract me."

Logan grinned, "I can think of a few things to do." He hopped out of his side of the Jeep and went around to her side. Logan opened the passenger door, and she spun on her seat to face him. He wrapped his arms around him, letting one hand get tangled in her hair. Logan bent his head down to hers and kissed her softly. He let her take the lead in deepening the kiss. He suspected she might need to take the control in this bout of teenage inspired action.

She did just that, her lips becoming demanding on his, tongue swirling in an intricate pattern inside his mouth. The kiss continued until the both had to break apart panting. Logan smiled, her lips were red and checks flushed. Veronica had wrapped her legs around him, and he carefully extracted her from the front seat. One hand wrapped closely around her, he used the other to work the doors of the Jeep.

Logan laid her carefully on the backseat and climbed in on top of her. He dipped his head down for another kiss, and then varied his assault, licking and kissing her jaw and neck. Veronica writhed and moaned in pleasure. Logan balanced on one hand, keeping his full weight off her, he let his other run up under her shirt, caressing her breasts through the silky fabric of her bra. She pushed into his hand, and he leaned back, balanced carefully so he could pull the shirt completely off her.

Her pale skin a marked contrast to the black leather in the backseat. She was even more beautiful to him in the full sunlight of a Las Vegas morning, than she had been the night before. He pulled her bra down slightly, leaving it fastened, but her nipples free to the air, and his mouth. Bending back down, he suck the pebbled skin into his mouth, one hand twisting and pulling on the other breast. He could feel his cock straining against his jeans, and wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her, hard and deep. He continued his ministrations on her nipples.

She pulled his hand off her breast and lowered it to the zipper of her jeans. While he watched, she took up the squeezing and pulling of her own nipple, moaning in delight as he bit down on the other. Logan followed her direction, and pulled down her zipper, his fingers making their way to her cotton covered core. She was damp already, and he pulled the material aside as he let his fingers skim her smooth surface. _Smooth?_ Logan looked down and groaned, Veronica was cleanly waxed, her pink skin glistening with excitement. He stepped out of the Jeep and pulled her to the edge of the seat. In a swift motion he had her jeans and panties down to her knees. Her smooth pink folds visible, he glanced up to her eyes for silent permission to continue. Veronica moaned, "Yes, please Logan yes."

He bent his head down, and let his mouth cover the entirety of her mound. She gasped in surprise as his tongue licked her length. He brought his hands into play and spread her lower lips, freeing his tongue to assault her throbbing clit. She bucked and moaned under him, her thighs trembling. "Loooogan."

Logan smiled against her core, he loved that sound. He continued drinking in her taste. His other hand was working his belt buckle, as he finally freed his straining cock. He pulled back. "Veronica, I don't have anything with me. I'm clean, I have actually been celibate for a long time, but I understand if you don't want to take any risks."

Veronica sat up. Her face flushed from her orgasm. "I'm clean too, the kiss you saw last night was the most action I have seen in years. I'm on birth control. Logan, I want you now….please, fuck me."

Logan groaned at her words, he took his shaft in his hand and guided it into her channel. With a swift thrust, he buried himself home.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N – New description is posted "Ten years ago Veronica was the one that got away. Now a chance meeting in a bar and three promises have her back in his life. A bad guy, all the characters you know and love, and a few new ones. AU future fic not movie compliant." Thanks to kmd0107 for the updated description!**_

 _ **The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 15**

 _With a swift thrust, he buried himself home._

Logan struggled to keep his eyes on Veronica's face, struggled to take it slow. They hadn't gotten to this step last night, having only given each other mutual release with hands and mouths. He thrust slowly in and out, reminding himself to breathe. His cock pulsed and twitched inside her, as she squirmed underneath him, her inner muscles squeezing with a delicious pressure.

Again, he knew he wasn't going to last long. Every plunge brought him closer to the edge, and he was losing the ability to keep control. Logan brought a hand to her face and gently stroked her check. "So beautiful" he murmured as he continued to pump.

Veronica's eyes were closed, hands gripping for purchase along the seat and floorboards. She opened her mouth and sucked his fingers in, causing him to moan in further delight. Logan removed his fingers, now glistening with her fluid, and rubbed her clit. He found a pace that between the efforts of his hard dick and rubbing fingers, sent her over the edge. As she cried out, her legs wrapped around him pulling him in close, and he gave into his release, spurting deep inside her.

Veronica's eyes blinked, her breathing still raged. She let her legs loosen around him. Logan bashfully stepped back from her, and reached over the edge of the seat. He pulled a soft beach towel forward, covering her from the sun. He gently wiped away their combined fluid from himself and righted his jeans. Veronica's breath was getting back to normal, but she still hadn't said anything. Logan grinned wolfishly, and decided to go for a hat trick. He ducked his head underneath the towel, and proceeded to lick Veronica clean. She shuddered and cried out, "Oh, oh god."

He suckled on her engorged nub, while gently teasing her hole with his fingers. His hand was completely slick with her now, and he ran it further back her slit. His wet fingers gently circled her dark rosebud, even as her tongue brought her closer to another eruption. As he felt her tremble and quake around him, and her thighs constricted to a vise around his head, he slipped a slim finger in. She exploded.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Macy woke up with a crick in her neck. She started to stretch and realized that not only was she on her sofa, she wasn't alone. She rolled carefully and found herself looking into Jamie's dark eyes. His amazing eyelashes blinked at her and she felt lost in his possessive gaze. She was confused, because she was sure they didn't do anything last night, yet, she never felt more completely owned. His arms wrapped around her, and he murmured, "Good morning, querida."

She didn't hesitate, she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. In return, he pulled her closer, and she could feel his morning wood pressed into her stomach. His hands gently explored her back, expertly rubbing out the knots from sleeping on the sofa. She moaned, inside she was so conflicted. _This feels like everything right, like I have a new part of me that I never knew was missing._ She didn't even think about Sandeep, the blessing of having a no strings relationship, as she pressed the kiss further and urged Jamie's hands to continue their rubbing in more explorative fashion.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Quentin was pulling into the drive through line at the bank. He carefully split his take for the night, $2,000, into separate $1,000 envelopes. He marked one for deposit into his personal account. The second one was deposited into the women's shelter's account. _Sure_ , he thought, _what he did was for money, but it was more than a job. It was a mission._ He headed home to get some sleep, Saturday nights are always busy and he wanted to be on his game.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Sandeep woke up alone. The porn on the screen had gone back to the ordering guide, and his mouth tasted like ass. He had drank too much the night before. He frowned, _the night before…._ He struggled to get his memories his order as he sat up and reached for his cell phone. _Veronica, fuck, she had seen him with one of his whores. He knew she normally didn't mind, ever since she caught him five years ago fucking that blonde in an alley behind the nightclub._ He grinned internally at that memory. _He had taken the girl and used her like the guttersnipe she was. Veronica had been running late that night, so he had figured he would get his needs taken care of before she got there. He saw her walk past the alley, and then pause as the little bitch moaned out. Saw he turn and recognize him. It was dark, and he knew she hadn't saw him watching her. He had the best orgasm of his life as he slammed into the little cunt, while his sweet, pure Veronica watched. That was the night things changed for him, he knew he would do anything to keep his Veronica untouched by the world, available only for his viewing. It was also the night he switched only to blondes. He didn't understand why she was so bent out of shape by seeing Macy at the bar._

The sound of water came from the bathroom. Sandeep was torn part in irritation that his playmate from last night hadn't left. He didn't like them spending the night, it gave them ideas that they were more than they were. On the other hand, Sandeep strode to the door and threw it open. The little blonde hotel clerk jumped. Sandeep smiled. He was always up for another round. He closed the gap and kissed her swiftly, and with no warm up, he slipped his fingers deep within her. She wasn't ready for him yet, and she mewled in frustration. Sandeep's smile broaden. She was still playing the game, she hadn't said a word.

He removed his fingers from her dry hole and lifted her in a swift motion to the edge of the sink. He sank to his knees and examined her curls. They were brown. He frowned, he hadn't noticed that last night. The little chit was a liar. "Stay still he ordered."

Sandeep grabbed the complimentary shaving kit and wet a washcloth. He made quick work of shaving her clean and wiped the remains of the shaving cream away from her. He could smell her arousal at this point and grinned. Admiring his handy work, his grinned deepened, _now she looks more like my Veronica._ Grabbing his cell, he clicked as series of photos as he sunk his fingers back into her now sopping channel.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Dick was not getting any early morning service. Mac had gone directly to her computer after speaking with Logan, and closed her office door. He frowned in confusion at the oak expanse, and turned for the kitchen. He made a tray with fruit, toast, and coffee with soy milk, like she would like. He returned to the office, and opened the door. Mac quickly darkened the screen. Dick frowned, this wasn't completely unusual. If her computer security company was dealing with dirty images she often would turn her computer off when someone entered, not to deny Dick porn, but to protect the privacy of her clients.

Wordlessly he slid the tray onto the table next to her and kissed her forehead. Turning to go, Dick paused with his hands on the door. "Babe, I am going to go catch some waves. Try not to get too wrapped up in this project, we have to pack and do some planning, I am taking you to Vegas tonight."

Mac nodded absently, a piece of toast in her mouth, she had already turned back to the keyboard. Dick smiled, _that's my girl._


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 16**

 _That's my girl._

Logan helped Veronica jump out of the backseat, and set her clothing straight. He lifted her easily into the front seat and kissed her forehead before closing the door and jogging to his side of the Jeep. Climbing in, he noted with smug satisfaction that the smell of sex lingered, and all the good memories of high school washed over him.

He looked at Veronica and pondered what his next step should be. They had several hours before her lunch appointment with her partner. He hoped the next appointment would be quick. Turning back towards downtown, he decided to roll the dice, _after all, I am in Vegas._

Veronica wasn't paying attention to where he was driving, she was busy poking buttons on his smart phone. She slipped it into her bag and sighed. "You know Logan, it wasn't really a big deal that I broke up with Sandeep last night. I mean, sure technically we have been using the term boyfriend/girlfriend for years now. But it just was different. I don't know how to easily explain it." She sighed again.

Logan's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. _Really, she was doing this while he was in traffic? At least, she can't run away for once, but this is epic bad timing for him to be able to address what she was saying._

Veronica continued, "I am going to need a new cell phone, this one is going to have to be bagged for evidence. The messages he sent me…I just don't understand, they are creepy, and if I didn't know better, I would think he is obsessed. But, really, how does that make sense?" She turned to face him, even though he couldn't look at her and drive at the same time. "Logan, am I that blind when it comes to my own love life? I mean, I date my possible half-brother, turned definite rapist, I know what Duncan was, no matter how I tried to candy coat it at the time; a cop who was too old to be dating high school girls; one of the most boring guys ever, who sought to hide his scum bag nature (seriously, I think he was proud of the sex tape), by being a "nice guy," and now my own boyfriend has been stalking me?"

She started shaking, and a small sob escaped her. Logan cut across traffic and pulled into a 7-11 parking lot. "Veronica, Ronnie, shhh, please, it is not your fault." Logan unhooked their seat belts, and pulled Veronica's body over the center counsel towards his lap. He hugged her tightly, as her tears subsided.

Veronica sniffled, her head hidden in his shoulder, she continued in a muffled voice, "Logan, how can you say that. I am the common denominator in all those relationships. And the one relationship I left out, the epic one, I have been responsible for at least half the break-ups, and have been two pig-headed to bend over the last ten-years. To stubborn to go back to you and talk out how we both overreacted. To scared that you might have been really done with me."

Logan kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back softly. "Ronnie, I will never be done with you."

The tension fled from her body and her arms wrapped around him as well. Logan continued, "Ronnie, you are any things, pig-headed, stubborn, scared of your real emotions, those are all true. But you are also loyal, good-hearted, and despite all the bad you have seen, remarkably naive towards those that get past your candy shell and to your marshmallow core, so long as they don't try to get to the nut in the middle. Me, your dad," Logan breathed deeply before he continued, "your mom, we all got to your nutty center, and that scared you. So you held us all to a higher standard, a standard that we all had to fall from at some point, because you cared that much more, were scared that much more about the implications of our actions, of your actions with us."

Logan pressed another kiss to the top of her head, pleased she hadn't pulled away in his foray into psycho-analysis. He kept speaking, "From what you are telling me, for some reason you chose to let Sandeep in, but you never let him all the way in. So you were trusting, sweet, loyal, all those wonderful qualities that you over flow with, and you didn't waste your time on him with your suspicion, your standards, and your exacting scrutiny, those qualities that make you amazing at your job, and," he kissed he forehead, "sometimes a bit hard on those you truly love."

He let Veronica pull out of his arms at that. Her eyes were still puffy from the earlier tears, and she was frowning. "Logan, I do love you, but we are going to have to work on timing. For example, you shouldn't point out your girlfriend's faults while she is in the middle of having a breakdown about her poor choices and apparent lack of observational skills." Her voice was soft as she spoke, and didn't carry the anger or venom, that might have once occurred, in what was definitely a conversation fraught with emotional triggers.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "You are right, Snookums, so let me break it down for you. Screw your bad choice in your previous relationships. You are stuck with me now, and now, it is time to go get something that is guaranteed to turn your tongue blue." He popped his seatbelt loose, and eased them both out the door of the Jeep. He dragged her into the 7-11 for a Slurpee, and said "and, if you play your cards right, you can even have a side of Corn Nuts with that."

Veronica laughed and felt the earlier tension drain out of her. "Plain or BQ?"

Logan chuckled, "BQ!"

Getting back into the Jeep with their syrupy treats, Logan reached over and kissed her with his cold lips. "Next stop, cell phone, are you a Google or Apple girl these days?"

Despite having hidden out on base for the last several weeks, Logan navigated the Vegas streets like a native. He winded his way from North Vegas, where he had taken them for their morning interlude to the Best Buy on Maryland Parkway. It was closer to his next stop, and would have a selection for her to pick from. He pulled into the parking lot, and hopped out, so he could open her door for her.

She smiled, the last traces from this morning's melt down gone from her face. Veronica kissed him before jumping down. She linked his arm in his, and Logan smile too. They walked in the sliding doors to the store together.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 17**

 _They walked in the sliding doors to the store together._

While Veronica fended off pushy salesman, and browsed the latest phone offerings. Logan slipped off to the appliance section. He pulled out his own phone and made some calls. Dick assured him that everyone was onboard and would be getting on the plane by 5. Logan was relieved that at least one part of the plan was coming together and he scrolled through his text messages to check on the rest. Leaning against a sub-zero, he had view of the top of Veronica's golden head. He smiled, _this is still too good to be real. I mean sure there is a creepy pseudo-ex-boyfriend out there to deal with. Oh and the big questions, what comes after this weekend, how were they going to make this work._ Logan kept smiling, he was sure it was going to work out. He glanced back at his phone, and the smile slipped. He had a few more phone calls to make. _After all this is for Veronica._ Logan pressed call on a number in his text messages. "Mr. Weidman, this is Logan Echolls."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Sandeep was fuming. The little hotel clerk had left an hour ago, and he had ordered a leisurely breakfast from room service. At checkout, the new clerk smirked knowingly at him, _little twat like he knows anything,_ before handing Sandeep back his spare cell phone and wallet.

Sandeep had walked outside and clicked for an Uber, only to see a message that his card was declined. That made no sense, he never ran a balance and had no problems with his credit. He checked the cash in his wallet and determined that he would have enough to get back to Vegas. He called a cab. He walked down Arizona Street and sat on a bench in Boulder Square. _This town is positively quaint,_ he snorted. Then his face contorted in a smile, _this would be the perfect place to move with my Veronica. Just a few more years, and I am sure she will come to agree with me. After all, I have time on my side._

He flipped out his phone while he waited, admiring the photos he had taken last night. The contrast between the pale skin and his chestnut made him smile. He clicked a few buttons to upload them to his cloud account, and compare them to some of the more intimate stills he had of his Veronica. His face contorted, his account wouldn't let him in. He clicked and clicked again, no matter what he tried he couldn't log in. He was still gnashing his teeth in frustration when the cab pulled up in front of his park bench.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Jamie and Macy broke apart, panting. Macy's head was spinning, she had never been kissed, so, so thoroughly. Her green eyes darkened lustfully; she didn't want to analyze; she just wanted to feel. She kissed him deeply again, rubbing herself against him. She had changed out of her dress from last night earlier, when she had gone to brush her teeth and hair. The soft cotton of her t-shirt moved against her bare breasts, as she moved against his chest. Her nipples got hard, and she was excited. She dropped her hand down to his waist band.

Jamie literally jumped off the sofa. She bounced onto the floor, and was dazed. _What just happened here?_ Jamie was flushed. He extended a hand down to help Macy up, "I am so sorry." Macy let herself be hauled up, and was surprised when instead of going back to the sofa, or the open door to her bedroom, Jamie sat them down at her tiny kitchen table.

"Querida," Jamie whispered, his voice pained. "Macy, this is too fast. I would love to get to know you in a more," his blush deepened, "intimate sense, but not now, not this way. You see I like you."

Macy frowned, "and I like you, isn't that obvious?" She reached across the table and took one of his hands in hers. Some instinct led her to not move their hands to a more forward location, instead, she just rubbed his knuckles with her thumb.

Jamie's smile was slow, and beautiful, like a sunrise. "Then perhaps, you would like to go on a real date with me? I am not going to lie, and I am going to take a risk at sounding like a total creep here…" Macy's hand squeezed his. "Do you remember when we met? It was at the freshman weekend soccer ice breaker. You were beautiful, pig-tails flying as you ran down the field, knee socks covered in mud. You were fierce running at defenders twice your size. You were aggressive, you took an impossible shot at the goal."

Macy picked up the story, "and it sailed right in…You were the goalie! I remembered trying to talk to you after the game, but you were so shy. You know we have been in a lot of the same classes over the years, but you rarely talked to me. Why?"

"Because, you were always so aloof, so focused on your studies," Jamie flushed again, "focused on older men."

It was Macy's turn to blush, "I didn't want any entanglements; they were easier. But, well, if the offer still stands, I would love to go on a real date with you." She smiled at him hopefully, and his cell phone rang.

"Yes, of course is stands," his eyes flashed down to the screen, "I have to take this…hold those thoughts." He turned his back on her and stepped closer to the window, the apartments were notorious for bad cell service. Macy could hear only one side of the conversation, "Ritchie Rich, this better be important…is V okay…really…uhm…okay….yeah, I can do that….6pm check in….can I bring a date….okay, I'll be there….thanks man."

Jamie turned back to Macy, his smile was wide. "Macy, this might seem forward, but would you like to spend the night with me?"

Macy laughed, "Jamie, if you hadn't noticed, I have been trying "to spend the night" with you all morning." She was amazed that he flushed so easily at her words, such a contrast to his biker image.

"Not like that, Querida, an acquaintance of mine is renting out a hotel for a surprise party for a friend. My grandmother and favorite uncle will be there, and it sounds like it has potential to be a lot of fun. I have to go, but, I think it will be more fun if you were with me."

Macy grinned, "Already taking me to meet the family?" She knew the idea should freak her out, it was breaking all her rules, but instead she found herself pleased that he would think of her in the light, that maybe she was more than just something to satisfy an urge. Her grin became wolfish, "If I say yes, can I get back to convincing you to spend the night with me?"

Jamie walked in front of her and kneeled. He tenderly took her face in his hands and kissed her. "No, Querida, actually you can't. There is another thing you should know about me, that might be a deal breaker. I have made a decision to be celibate until marriage."

Macy pulled back, her face confused. _Someone as hot as Jamie, voluntarily abstaining from sex? Inconceivable!_ He continued talking, "my grandmother, she is seriously Catholic…it didn't take with most of the rest of the family. I am not sure how much it took with me, but I have seen how sex without love has destroyed people, and I dunno, I just made the decision that I am going to wait. I am going to be sure, and I am going to find the other half to my whole." He raised his lips to her palm, and kissed it tenderly. "If you are okay with that, well there are other things we can do for fun." His kissed moved up her wrist, to the tender flesh of her elbow. Macy found herself shuddering and moaning.

She bent her head down and meet him for a kiss. Macy smiled at him, "What time do we leave?"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Logan quietly slipped his credit card to the clerk ringing up Veronica's new cell phone. He waived off her hand as she tried to snatch it back and put hers down. They waited until they were back in the parking lot to speak.

"Logan, I have my own money, you don't need to buy me a phone."

"Ronnie, it has never been about the money with you. Therefore, it's not about the money with me. Let me buy you things, I will let you buy me things…after all, soon, what's mine is yours, what's yours is mine?" He waggled his eyebrows a bit suggestively.

She couldn't help it, Veronica laughed. "Okay, Logan, what's yours is mine…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the Jeep.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 18**

" _Okay, Logan, what's yours is mine…"_

Logan smiled as he drove, _what's yours is mine_ , maybe the next part of his plan will go smoothly. Veronica was fiddling with her new phone and not paying attention to where they were going. Logan navigated surface streets and West Bonneville Ave past Main Street. He turned into a parking lot off of Grand Central Parkway and brought the yellow Jeep to a stop. Veronica looked up.

"Uhm, Logan," her eyes darted to the clearly visible sign proclaiming the building the Clark County Government Center, "What are we doing here? Have something you are planning on confessing?" Her smile was warm, and her words teasing, not suspicious. Logan grinned, and hoped out of the Jeep. Before she could say anything else, he had opened her door and knelt in front of her.

"Veronica Mars, you made me three promises last night. I think we have been making excellent work on two of them. So, I am giving you the opportunity to live up to the third one. We are survived ruined lives, lived through the bloodshed, I have traveled continents as I have worked to become a better man, and years, we have those in spades. Our love story is epic. I am pretty sure there are songs about us. So, Veronica Mars, will you do me the honor, of writing the next chapter of our story as my wife?"

Tears were pooling in Veronica's eyes, which were the color of a cloudless desert sky. She was nodding yes, but no words came from her mouth _. She had told him yes last night, but somehow, hearing him ask again in the light of day, left her breathless._ She slid off her seat to the ground, standing between his arms, she leaned in and kiss him.

It was soft at first, just a whisper at the side of his mouth. She pushed back, but Logan grabbed her arms and pulled her forward. His lips poised to crash onto hers, he just looked deeply into her eyes. "You didn't say anything, Mars."

"Yes" she whispered, and Logan's mouth landed on hers. His lips, moving hers open with expert flicks, his tongue delving into her mouth. His hands ran up her sides and cradled her head, fingers tangling in her hair. Her arms encircled him, fingers digging into his broad shoulders. He stood up, keeping her in his arms, and spun her around, pinning her against the side of the Jeep. His lips continued to devour her, moving from her lips, to her neck and back in a heavenly pattern, which left her panting. Neither of them noticed them noticed the telephoto lens pointed at them from a dusty car at the end of the parking lot.

Logan gently lowered Veronica to her feet, and was again on his knees in front of her. Her left hand was in his and he kissed the tips of each finger, kissed the knuckles, flipped it over and kissed her palm. "Veronica, I have no words for how happy I am right now." His eyes twinkled mischievously at her, "but will you wear my ring?"

Veronica looked confused, "Of course, but Logan…what ring, how? We have been together all day." Logan grinned and reached back into the Jeep, popping open the glove box. He took her left hand again and kissed the ring finger, before sliding on a hot pink plastic ring, decorated with a multi-colored heart. Veronica raised her hand to her face incredulous.

"Coin-op machine at the supermarket this morning," Logan said by way of explanation. He stood up and spun her around again, raining fresh kisses on her face. He deposited her on the hood of the Jeep. "So about that third promise…"

"I said yes," Veronica waggled her finger under his nose, "I have a beautiful ring to prove it." She then frowned slightly, "Logan, not that I am complaining, but a parking lot in the middle of the day? Not really up to your romantic standards, in fact, it is more like something I might have come up with if I was scheming something." Her eyes narrowed, as she read the building sign again, and understanding began to build. "Logan! I said I would say yes, and I did…I didn't say I would marry you today!"

Logan grinned, "I anticipated as much. However, will you let me explain to you, why in fact you should marry me today?" Veronica nodded cautiously. Logan took one of her hands, his fingers restless across the surface as he began to speak again, "Veronica Mars, I feel like we have waited an eternity to get to this point. It was an eternity that we both needed to mature, to blossom into the people we were supposed to be. But that eternity was hell. Every day that went by without you, was like the world beating down on me. I want to end that eternity, because I know, that whether loving or fighting or just sitting on the coach growing grey, anything the world can throw at us can be handled, if we are together."

Veronica opened her mouth to protest, about to point out that they would be together just as much if they were engaged as actually married. Logan bent down and kissed her open mouth before she could talk. Pulling back, he said, "Not done yet Sugarpuss."

"So maybe that reason is romantic," his thumb slid along her knuckles, "I haven't changed in that way. I see the two of us and I do see epic romance, and for me, the next stage is marriage. But let me give you a pragmatic reason or two…We both work for the federal government. Both of our jobs put our life on the line on a somewhat regular basis." He brought her hand to his mouth for another soft kiss. "I am not asking you to change your job. Right now, I am not planning on changing mine. We have more of the talking promise to work on, as we figure that out. But, I do know how the government works, and if we are just shacked up, without any paper to show to the rest of the world, if you get shot, if my plane crashes in a foreign land, neither of us have any right to information, no right to be there for each other, and no right to the benefits the government gives spouses. So practicality dictates we get married before we get back to work. Because if anything happens, it will spare us having to commit felonies to be at each other's side." Logan smirked at this, "You do want to keep me out of jail, don't you Ronnie?"

Veronica was nodding thoughtfully. Logan smiled, _now to finish reeling her in_. "Oh, and I have a promise for you." Veronica arched an eyebrow, but stayed quiet. "I promise if you marry me today, I will buy you a pony…I will buy you a herd of ponies if you want."

Veronica's laugh was golden, loud and long. She hadn't said anything yet, but Logan felt real joy begin to grow in his heart. She pulled him closer and kissed him. Her mouth covering his, tongue moving in and out, as her hands circled his back.

She pulled slightly away from him. "Yes, but on one condition. Elvis has to marry us…we are in Vegas, baby!" Logan's laughter joined hers before he resumed kissing her. Neither noticed the click of the shutter from the camera pointed at them, capturing their happy moment.

Logan lifted Veronica off the hood of the Jeep, and arm in arm they walked into the county building to get their marriage license. After filling out the paperwork, and paying the fee, they turned to leave the building. Logan paused at the doorway, "Young Elvis or Fat Elvis?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 19**

" _Young Elvis or Fat Elvis?"_

"Fat Elvis, definitely, the more rhinestones the better." Veronica laughed. "So what's next Fly-Boy, are you headed to the drive through wedding chapel so we can seal the deal before the ink is dry?"

Logan smiled as he helped her back in to the Jeep. Securing the license in the glove compartment and locking it. His eyes never left her as he walked around to his door. He was trying to burn this moment into his brain. She was radiant, her golden locks falling to her shoulders, her blue eyes similarly glued to his. He was sure his happiness was only going to increase throughout the day, though he wasn't sure it was even possible.

"Actually, if you are okay with waiting a few hours, I thought we would grab Chet and head up to Mount Charleston for the night. We could get married outside, without melting, and have our honeymoon night in comfort."

Veronica smiled, "Sounds lovely, I think I can wait." Her stomach gave a loud grumble, "but maybe I can't wait for lunch." She looked at her watch and sighed, "Besides I have to get this conversation with Jay over with."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Sandeep was in the back of the yellow cab, almost back at their condo. He was excited to see Veronica again, sure that she couldn't still be upset about last night. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw a Google Alert on Veronica's name and he frowned. _She shouldn't be in the news._ He read the article quickly, and then threw down his phone in anger. "Drive faster," he ordered the cabbie.

The article was still up on the phone's screen down on the floorboards.

 _TMZ Exclusive!_

 _Former SoCal Bad-Boy, Turned American Hero – Logan Echolls is getting married!_

 _Check out our exclusive pictures below. Echolls, son of Hollywod royalty the late Aaron and Lynn Echolls was scene today at the Clark County Government Building. The only office open on Saturdays is the clerk for marriage certificates! And who is the mysterious blonde? Sources confirm that it is none other than Veronica Mars, Echolls on again off again high school and college sweetheart, the feisty girl detective that implicated Aaron Echolls in the murder of Echolls' other high school girl friend, billionaire heiress Lilly Kane. Will these star crossed lovers be able to make it work? Let us know your thoughts in the comments. After the break, check out the photos of the ring!_

Sandeep threw bills at the cabbie as he pulled into the parking lot. He grabbed the offending phone off the floor boards and threw open the door to the cab. Slamming the door, he didn't even notice the rude gesture the cabbie made as he drove off. He did notice Veronica's car was in the parking lot. So he took a moment and straightened his clothes, and ran his fingers through his hair before walking up to the door. His irritation resurfaced when he remembered his key wouldn't work. _Veronica shouldn't bare herself from me. I need to get a new set today._ He knocked on the door, and was surprised when it was opened by a mountain of a man, with shocking red hair. Chet growled at him from behind the man's legs.

Before Sandeep could speak, the man was stepping out the doorway, pushing Sandeep back into the walkway. He saw another tall man step forward to stand in the doorway, his hand casually on Chet's collar. "You're Sandeep?" The big man rumbled.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you in my condo?" Sandeep blustered.

Step smiled grimly, "Not your condo buddy. You better learn that quickly. Those boxes you left, they are in Public Storage now." He handed Sandeep a folded piece of paper with the unit information, and took another step forward driving the smaller man back. "I think it is time for you to leave, and stay gone. You aren't welcome here no more."

Sandeep's nose still hurt from last night. He considered his odds looking at the two big men and the threatening dog. "Yeah, all right man, I don't want any trouble."

He retreated to his car fuming. _Perhaps, it is time for my Veronica to learn her place in this relationship. What was she thinking having no necked goons in our home, waiting to harass me?_ He drove towards his apartment, he hadn't told Veronica that he kept it. He had plans to make.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Veronica gave Logan directions to the De-Briefing-Room. He was surprised as he pulled into the parking lot of an assuming looking office building. Veronica nodded to herself, "This is the place, pull around back that is where the entrance is. The neighborhood didn't approve of a "cop bar" going in, so this was the compromise, no signs to the streets and the door at the rear."

Logan followed her directions and pulled in between two Metro cruisers. He felt his heart beat irrationally speed up, despite being a decorated military officer, some part of him was always leery of police. He had spent too much time on the wrong side of bars when he was younger. Veronica reached over and squeezed his hand. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiled gratefully and jumped out to open her car door.

The door was smoked glass, an unassuming logo etched into the center DBR, surrounded by a generic shield. There were no windows on the stuccoed façade. If Veronica hadn't told him a bar and restaurant he would have never known. He pushed opened the door, and was greeted by a rush of classic rock music, and the smell of hamburgers. Logan noted as they walked in, the walls were covered in flat screen tv's, most on various sporting events, but every fifth one, tuned to local or national news. Men and women, both in uniform and out filled the tables and long bar. Logan was surprised at how busy it was for mid-day on a Saturday.

Veronica noticed his reactions and grinned at him. "The DBR's bacon cheese burgers are legendary. They are right up there with Luigi's lasagna in my food pantheon." She tugged him towards a back booth, where he could see a dark head sticking up above the seats. The seated man must have heard her, because he rose and turned to face them.

Logan froze, "Sandeep." The man standing before him had the same dark hair and perfect chestnut skin. If Logan wasn't so shocked, he might have noticed, the man was also more muscled and tone, and his face lacked any evidence of Logan's conversation on manners from the night before.

Veronica kept tugging at his arm, and he found himself face to face with the man, his hands twitching at his sides. Veronica spoke, "Logan Echolls, I would like you to meet my partner Sanjay Virk. Jay, this is Logan."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N – And now for the Sandeep exposition. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 20**

" _Logan Echolls, I would like you to meet my partner Sanjay Virk. Jay, this is Logan."_

Logan reached out and took Jay's outstretched hand, stunned. He felt the need to shout, or punch something. He flicked a glance at Veronica, wondering how it skipped her mind to mention that her partner could pass for her ex's twin. He noticed how pale she looked in the florescent lights. The joy that had been radiating from her earlier gone, as she was about to speak to her partner. His irritation fled. He was the one that crashed back into her life uninvited. He knew he shouldn't be irritated, after all, he had allowed a lot of their talk time to be used in more carnal pursuits. So caught up in the excitement of being in her orbit, being with her again, he hadn't paused to think about the internal conflict she must be having. After all, what he had seen in the bar, and at her apartment, hadn't been typical, at least not for the Veronica he knew.

He slid into the seat next to Veronica, across from Jay. Logan was grateful when a waitress came to take their orders. Veronica and Logan went with the bacon cheese burgers, Jay ordered a vegetarian black bean burger instead. Jay's eyes were a bright, almost tawny brown, they examined Logan intently. Jay noticed his death grip on Veronica's hand, and how Logan's nervous energy had his leg bouncing under the table. Jay also noticed the gaudy pink plastic ring on Veronica's other hand. Jay smiled fondly at Veronica, and in a terrible Cuban accident, said, "Lucy, you've got some 'splaining to do!"

Veronica chuckled, and Logan could tell a bit of her discomfort had dissipated. She took a big breath, and started talking, "Jay, before we start, I want to know that I am talking to you today as my friend, not my partner, and I hope at the end of lunch, you are still both."

Jay just looked at her a moment, and took her free hand, the one Logan wasn't holding onto in his. He examined it for a moment, turning the plastic ring this way and that in the light. "Darling, this ring is simply terrible, it fails on all four C's." He winked at her. Veronica gave her first genuine smile since walking into the bar. Logan was confused.

"Okay then, since we are good, let me start at the beginning, since Logan doesn't know the history. Also, I am beginning to think that my history might not match up to the story you know." Veronica paused as the waitress came back with their Cokes.

Jay grinned at Logan, "This should be good, our girl, great in a crisis, not so big on the sharing. Usually, I have to get her drunk if I want to get emotional truth out of her." At this, he winked at Logan, "now that we have officially met, we are going to have to compare notes, some of the things she has told me about you, muy caliente."

Veronica blushed and swatted at Jay to silence him. "Look, this is my serious, gonna lay down some truth face, not to be confused with my I'd rather be spelunking face, you better be ready to handle it." She pointed up to her own face.

Logan couldn't help it, he turned to the side and kissed her face, "Not sure if I can handle the truth, but so long as it doesn't end in a code red, lay it on me."

Veronica kicked him softly under the table, "So, nine-years ago, I was assigned to Vegas straight out of Quantico. Sanjay here was assigned as my partner. Things were going pretty well. I learned the ropes quickly. Helped foil some terrorist plots right out the gate, and professionally, I was happy. But personally, I was lonely, very lonely. Jay decided that he couldn't handle a partner that was such a Debbie Downer, and made it his mission to drag me to parties, night clubs, and social events. He, like Lilly, always seemed to want me in red satin."

Logan smiled at the memory, back when Veronica was all bubble gum pink, flowers, and sparkly unicorns, Lilly had seen something in her, and was constantly pushing her to bust out in red satin.

"Jay's twin, Sandeep, was often at these outings. He had just moved to town, after what I was told was a nasty divorce. So, the loyalty and camaraderie that I had already built up with Jay was easily transferred to him and we became friends. There was nothing romantic about our relationship, and for the first year, we never did anything outside the group. I don't think we had even exchanged phone numbers."

At this Jay frowned, but Veronica held up her hand. "Like I said, I think our memories of might be very different, but if you can hold off, I would like to just push through my side of the story." Logan reclaimed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, and the waitress came back with their burgers.

Veronica paused in her story to take a large bite. She moaned in pleasure as the juice dripped around the sides of her mouth. Logan resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her face clean. That she still took such delight in food both amazed and delighted him. Jay just rolled his eyes. "Girl, eating out with you in public is almost pornographic, and if I rolled that way, you would have me in a constant tizzy." He dipped a fry in ketchup and made a show of deep throating in before chewing.

Veronica giggled, "Jay, please, be serious…do you how terrified I was of having this conversation with you? And now you just make me laugh?"

Jay smiled, "Good, because Veronica, you are more than my partner, you are my sister from another mister. And if my brother has done anything to hurt you, well, we aren't at that point of the story yet, but let me assure you, I will help you take him down. I am uneasy at some of what I know, and I want to hear everything you want to say. But, I want you to know, that you and me, that isn't going to change. I will always have your back."

Veronica's smile was back, and she mouthed a silent "thank you" before stuffing another large bite of cheeseburger in her mouth. As soon as she was through chewing, she said, "In that case, can we order milkshakes too? I have a lot more to say."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N – Did you see the last chapter coming? A lot of you wanted to know how such a creep could pass by Veronica unnoticed…hope that helped clear up some of the confusion, more exposition to come. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 21**

" _In that case, can we order milkshakes too?"_

Jay and Logan both laughed, and the men felt a bond over the affection they felt for the petite blonde eating machine seated with them. Jay flagged down the waitress again, and orders were placed. The next few moments passed in companionable silence, broken only by Veronica's delighted moans as she ate her burger.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Sandeep opened the door to his other apartment and flicked the lights. Nothing happened. He noticed how warm it was, the air conditioner was off. Frowning, he went to the electric panel and flipped the switches back and forth. Cursing, he wondered how his day could get worse. He called the building Super but was informed there was no general power outage. The man then said something rude about Sandeep not paying his bills.

He cursed more in Punjabi and slammed around his apartment, stubbing his toes in the dark. It was a high rise and none of the windows opened. He made his way to the balcony door and threw it open for some light and a bit of breeze. Poking at his smart phone he found the number for the electric company. After sitting on the line with their computer for a boiling fifteen minutes in the midday sun, he finally got to a clerk. The oaf then dared to tell him that he had closed the account himself this morning, and that there was no way the power could be turned back on until Tuesday. He hung up the call and threw a lamp across the room. The crash was satisfying but he was still pissed. He went to his vault and thumbed through documents until he found his debit card, sure it would still be working.

Sandeep called the Bellagio and booked a suite through Tuesday. He decided the best way to work out his emotions would be to call Macy. Picking his phone up, he hit a number on speed dial.

Macy answered on the seventh ring. She had a breathy quality to her voice, and he wondered if she had been pleasuring herself. He smiled, he like the thought of having interrupted her, "Baby," he purred into the phone.

Macy cut him off. "What do you want Sandeep?" Her tone had turned aggravated, as if she didn't want to talk to him, wasn't prepared to satisfy him. He frowned, but cut to the chase.

"I have a room booked at the Bellagio, what do you say to me making up for last night to you? I seem to remember you saying something about me not remembering my name." He reached down and adjusted himself, thinking about what she had done to him under the table. _Yes_ , he thought, _Macy will give me what I need before I confront my Veronica about her actions._

He was brought back to the conversation by Macy's harsh laugh. "Sandeep, the only think I want you to forget is my number, we are done." The line went dead, and Sandeep found himself cursing again.

Sweat was beginning to build on his forehead, and he decided it was time to leave the dark apartment. He closed and locked the balcony door, grabbed his laptop, having remembered that he need to figure out what was wrong with his cloud account. He also wanted to log into his webcam feed and see what his Veronica had done last night without him. He smiled, he bet there would be crying in the footage. Sandeep locked his door and walked to the building's elevator. He hit another number on his speed dial, placed an order for a double down, both blondes who would answer to the names V and Macy. They would meet him at his hotel in thirty. He had an excellent game planned for the afternoon.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Jamie had been showing Macy exactly what limits he was willing to go to outside of sex. Macy was pleasantly surprised and joined in enthusiastically. Each kiss, each caress, made her feel more worshiped and cared for than she had ever had in her life. She was amazed, after the disaster of last night, she had not expected her weekend to be going like this.

Macy pulled back from Jamie's lips. Hers red and puffy from their kisses. She was breathless, "Hold on Tiger, I need to calm down a bit before I try to get you to break your vows, or drag you off to the Little White Wedding Chapel down town." She winked at him.

Jamie merely stared at her with adoration, "Name the time and date, Querida, name the time." His words were low, and so soft she almost didn't hear them. She sank back onto the sofa with him, stunned at the truth she had just heard in his voice. _She was under no illusions about herself. Some people would call her a whore; the more charitable, a slut; the more discreet, a cold hearted bitch. She had never been in love, never had someone love her. But here, sitting in her crappy apartment, Jamie Navarro held her with such tenderness, looked at her with such passion, she was pretty sure that is what love felt like._ She couldn't breathe.

Her phone rang, and without looking at the screen she answered. It was Sandeep. Suddenly, the words the hot blonde last night said made sense, _I deserve better_. Her eyes never leaving Jamie's face, she gave Sandeep the brush off. She hung up the phone and set it back on her coffee table. Jamie leaned over and kissed her. Fireworks and hearts spun behind her eyes, Macy wasn't sure this was what she deserved, but she was going to hold onto it for as long as she could.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Veronica finished the last bite of her burger and began stealing fries off Logan and Jay's plates indiscriminately. Both men merely rolled their eyes, and subtly pushed their plates closer to her reach. The waitress brought the milkshakes out and Veronica immediately popped the cherry in her mouth. Logan moaned as he watched her mouth move, then blushed as he caught Jay's gaze on him. "Uhm, Ronnie, don't you have some more 'splaining to do?" Logan's Cuban accent was even worse than Jay's, and they all laughed.

"You are right," Veronica stole another fry, dipped it in her shake and then continued, "so where was I at? The first year, like I said, we only saw each other in large group outings. But then Duncan Kane came back to the states, and things changed."

Logan frowned. He remembered eight years ago, Duncan Kane, the prodigal son of Neptune had returned home. He had brokered some deal with the FBI getting all kidnapping charges dropped, including immunity for any and all unnamed accomplices, which Logan had always assumed meant Veronica, and somehow got legal custody of his daughter. Logan was already in the Navy at that point, and hadn't been around when he first got home. His first leave, he had sought Duncan out, but too much time had gone by, too much had changed. If he were to admit it, Duncan seemed almost venomous about Logan's failed relationship with Veronica, and Logan had never been able to figure out if Duncan had been made that he and Veronica had gotten back together, or mad that he had hurt Veronica. After that, Logan made no effort to contact Duncan when he was home on break, and Duncan made no effort to reach him either. He had heard through Dick that Duncan had eschewed going into the family business, and was instead running the Kane Foundation, raising and doling out money to other non-profits. Dick had actually told him just last week that Duncan was running for a state legislature position, Celeste's political dreams for her son were finally being realized.

Veronica was staring at him, she had again realized that he wasn't following the conversation, and was waiting for him to catch up. He flushed slightly, and she squeezed his hand in comfort. He noted with some confusion, that Jay seemed to know who Duncan Kane was, and wasn't surprised by this part of the story.

"Anyway, Duncan knew where I was. It wasn't like I was in hiding, and he started showing up on weekends. It was like the summer he stalked me at Java the Hut. I would be out and about, I would be here, and there he was at a corner table, just sipping a drink and reading a book. God knows where Lilly was during these junkets, with a nanny, Celeste? But it was uncomfortable for me, I felt obligated to invite him to whatever outing we were planning for the evening, and soon Duncan Kane was part of our social circle." Veronica's face had paled as she remembered, and she trembled involuntarily. Jay reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Logan felt like he was missing a part of the puzzle, and was upset at how effected Veronica seemed by the memory.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 22**

 _Logan felt like he was missing a part of the puzzle._

Jay said, "It is okay V, if you are sure we need to hear this part of the story just take your time. You are safe."

Logan was even more puzzled. _Why would Veronica need to feel safe?_ She took a bracing drink of her shake, and continued, "Duncan started showing up more, and he was here during the week too. It was like I couldn't leave my condo without running into him. At parties he was always at my side. He was always encouraging me to drink." Veronica looked at Logan at this point, "I told you how I had stopped drinking, but when Duncan was around, I don't know, I needed something. Something to make seeing him, being in the same room with him easier. When I first moved to Vegas, before Jay started dragging me out to things, I had fallen into a depression. I was concerned, considering my job, mental illness was not something I wanted to worry about, so I went to a therapist." She breathed deeply at this point, flushed and a little embarrassed at having admitted that not only did she need help, she had sought out a professional for it. "I am sorry if I am jumping around," She took another sip of her shake, "but it is all tied together, and I think some part of it might be important to figuring out what is going on with Sandy."

Jay nodded at her encouragingly, and Logan squeezed her hand again. "Anyway, my therapist had made me realize that what Duncan had done to me at Shelley's party was rape. There really isn't any other way of looking at it. And when I had gotten back together with him, it was like I was a battered woman, trying to make my situation normal, by refusing to address it. So when he showed up again, I had all these thoughts running around in my head, but I just couldn't bring myself to confront him. I thought that if I kept being nice but not encouraging he would just go away, and I would be spared some drama. But he didn't leave. So, as I was saying, at parties, Duncan would always push drinks on me. One night, Duncan was actually hosting, he had rented out the Presidential Suite at the Wynn, and was throwing a bash to remember. I don't know how many drinks he had given me, but I was very fuzzy. He took me out to the hot tub on the private balcony and we got in. Let's just say, he was getting very handsy, and I wasn't in any position to object. I am not sure what was going to happen, but I felt like I had no control over the situation. Sandy came out onto the patio and took one look at the situation, and jumped to my rescue. He dropped trow and hopped into the hot tub with us. Duncan was pissed. But after that, if we were in a large group, Sandeep was glued to my side. He never let Duncan get me alone. We started going out alone, Duncan would occasionally catch us and he wasn't happy about it. I felt protected, Sandeep started making me feel safe outside my condo again. I went out, he went with me, and Duncan kept his distance. Eventually, Duncan cornered me at a party and asked me what the deal was with me and Sandeep was. I told him that Sandeep was my boyfriend, and when he walked up to join us, I kissed him." Veronica blushed, "I mean I really kissed him, I was putting on a show for Duncan, and was using Sandeep, but I wanted Duncan clear that he needed to back off. After that Duncan stopped showing up in town, and after one more party, where I made sure I was never two steps away from Sandeep, Duncan just left. No good bye, no email, no text, just gone. Mac told me he was back in Neptune full time and dating Madison Sinclair. I had never been so grateful to Madison in my life."

Logan smiled bitterly, Madison was still one of his least favorite people in Neptune, but he thought about the timing, and seven years ago, he remembered that she had started dating Duncan, and had left him alone for a few years. Five years ago, Duncan had dumped her and married some Harvard lawyer, a mousy brunette, who reeked with east coast political savvy and old money. Madison cast a net for him every other time he was home, and evading her notice when he was on leave had become like a sick game of cat and mouse.

Veronica had flagged the waitress and placed an order for nachos. "So, all of the sudden I had a boyfriend. There wasn't any real emotion there, a shallow friendship, I had used him to avoid dealing with Duncan, and I was grateful. He was like hanging out with a less fabulous version of Jay. Comfortable. So, I started taking him with me to official functions as my plus one and he did the same. We would still go to all the group outings together, but we weren't as inseparable as we had been when Duncan had been in town. It went on that way for years." Veronica peered at Jay, as if silently seeking his permission for something.

Jay grinned at her. "Honey, I have a feeling that you are about to become a unit with Fly Boy there, you shouldn't have secrets, and it is not like mine is that big of one. Keep on with the story, besides if you keep dancing around it with words like fabulous, I might just gag."

Veronica smiled gratefully. "Well, to be honest, I thought I was Sandy's beard. For years, we went out, called each other boyfriend/girlfriend, used terms of endearment, but aside from that one kiss in front of Duncan, there was nothing physical. Just nothing, he never tried to kiss me, never groped me when we hugged. I figured he was just as gay as Jay, but deeply in the closet. It didn't occur to me to ask. Frankly, it was easier to have a boyfriend, I could parade about at official functions, drop references to when people pried. Then no one would have to know how hopelessly I was still hung up on you, and how no other man that I met ever remotely measured up."

Logan couldn't help it, he preened smugly and bent over for a quick kiss. Jay just laughed, "Well seeing him in person V, I can understand the draw, he is yummy." Jay winked and made goo-goo eyes at Logan. Logan blushed.

"Then, about five years ago, things changed again. I had been in Neptune for the Casablancas' wedding. We got that call out of San Diego about the cell we had been monitoring, and had to go home suddenly." Veronica smiled wistfully at Logan, "I thought fate was stepping in and telling me to stop trying, and so I thought, what the hell, maybe I would see if Sandy was really closeted, or if there was the chance for something more. After all, we had been together for so many years at that point, and everyone just assumed that our relationship was something more. I am not proud to admit, that I was planning on taking the easy path, the safe path again when it came to relationships. We had spent a long day in the office, when the lead fell apart, we weren't going on a raid that night. I was frustrated on so many levels that night. Sandy's Facebook said he had checked in at a nightclub we frequented, so I decided to surprise him. The club was always packed, but I didn't want to valet my car, so I parked down the street. As I was walking past the alley next to the club, I heard a girl cry out. I pulled my weapon, prepared to investigate, and then I saw him. Sandeep had some girl pushed up against the wall of the bar, and he was plowing her. There was absolutely no doubt that it was consensual, and he was 100% into being with a woman. I was so embarrassed, I never said anything about it."

Veronica paused again, the nachos had arrived and she dug into their cheesy crunchy goodness. Jay's face was inscrutable. It was clear he was trying to match up his timeline with what Veronica was sharing. Logan was aching inside, _all this time lost because of his foolish insecurity and pride. All the time Veronica spent, hiding her emotions and putting up with people treating her poorly._ Logan wanted to do nothing more than scoop her up into his arms right there at the bar and show her how sorry he was, and how loved she was.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N –Are you as ready for something naughty as I am? Alas, more exposition to go, hope you aren't getting bored. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 23**

 _Logan wanted to do nothing more than scoop her up into his arms right there at the bar and show her how sorry he was, and how loved she was._

Logan settled for squeezing her leg gently under the table and was surprised when she pushed his hand up slightly higher. His palm resting over her blue jean covered core. He felt himself tremble, but then just let his hand settle warmly over her center, providing a comfort, not a titillation. Veronica smiled at him, and grabbed another nacho.

"So the next few years passed in a sort of limbo. Sandy and I continued to be each other's plus one, continued to see each other at all the group outings. We let other people define our relationship as that of boyfriend and girlfriend. Like I said, it was simple. But it was also, becoming more uncomfortable. After that girl in the alley, Sandeep was, hmm, less discrete in his affairs. It was like he wanted me to call him on it, but I couldn't bring myself to care enough. So I ignored it, treated it like nothing had happened. In turn, Sandeep went from treating me as a buddy, to treating me more like a princess. Part of me like it, the increased attention, the almost reverence that he paid me. Except when it came to the other women, there it was almost like calculated slaps, like he was testing his boundaries. I would begin to recognize a pattern, if he had been out with his "other friends" he would come back to me and always plan some elaborate gesture. We would fly off to New York for a weekend to catch a play I had wanted to see, or go hot air ballooning, or rent jet skis out at the lake. He was treating me more and more like his girlfriend, and yet, there was still nothing physical between us. Occasionally, I would catch him looking at me, and I would imagine that I saw something of the passion he directed towards his other friends, that he lusted for me. But I would brush it off, pretend I didn't see any longing in his gaze, and he would treat me if I was made of porcelain and would break if he dared touch me."

Veronica sighed, and tried not to be ashamed that she had let her relationship with Sandeep progress to such a point. Logan gently rubbed his hand down the length of her thigh. Jay murmured a comforting, "Oh honey, I didn't know…"

"Two years ago, things had started to get worse, and oh so awkward. He would leave pictures up on his computer, where I was sure to see them. At first, just porn shots, faceless girls, that I thought he downloaded from the internet for his jollies. I still didn't say anything. I figured since we didn't have a physical relationship and had never actually talked about being exclusive, that I didn't have any right to say anything if he was taking matters in his own hands. But then, the photos changed, it was obvious that he was starring in the shots, and that there were multiple partners. I'm not going to lie, I thought that was the last straw, and I was ready to be done with him. The next day, he was in his car accident. I couldn't leave him, he had broken his leg, and one wrist, and was so helpless. When he was high on painkillers, I started prying him for information. He spun stories about how most of those pictures were old, that he kept them for self-help purposes, and that he wasn't really with anyone else. He told me how much he loved me, that he was just waiting for me to be ready to love him back, and that he would wait as long as it took. Again, I was stupid, but I was also feeling vulnerable."

Veronica looked at Logan and smiled weakly, "The tabloids were reporting that Logan was dating Bonnie Deville, or as I knew her in high school, Carrie Bishop. So I forgave him his supposed indiscretions. I thought, I shouldn't be so suspicious, and that being in a relationship meant trusting what the other person said without question. So we progressed another year, awkward kisses and lingering hugs now part of our couple repertoire. But it wasn't long after his casts were off, that I thought I saw signs of his old behavior returning. I tried to shake it off, but I was uncomfortable and growing distant. About three months ago, Sandeep told me he had a job opportunity that would have him traveling internationally. He would be gone for months at a time. He said he wanted to take the job, but he really couldn't see staying in Vegas as his base of operations, rent was so high on his apartment. He laid it all out, until his moving in seemed like it made perfect sense. I had a second bedroom, he would be roommate more than anything else, a roommate that would only be home six months a year. So last week, he started moving boxes in."

Veronica ate another nacho, the cheese now cold and congealing. Her lip twisted a bit in revulsion, before she slide the plate to the end of the table. "Well we are almost to the sick climax of the story, so I might as well keep going. Last Wednesday, we," she nodded at Jay, "were called out of town following a lead, we weren't sure how long we were going to be gone, but we caught a break and got to come home on Friday afternoon. I don't know why I did it, but like that day five years ago, I didn't tell Sandeep we were back. He had posted his location on Facebook again, and I went into P.I. mode. I drove to the bar, saw his car in the parking lot and parked mine down the street. I came in the back entrance and scoped out the room. I saw him with the cute blonde immediately. Let's just say, they were being more than friendly in the booth. And I don't know why, years of chasing the money shot, or something, but I started filming them. The blonde, she immediately made me, she was definitely smart, and obviously in her own element. But she was so young, it hurt my heart a little. Not for Sandeep, at that point, I was completely done, but for her. She reminded me so much of Lilly, playing with fire, living in the center of the storm. Then I saw you," at this point Veronica nodded to Logan, "and I almost fainted. It was like fate was playing a sick, sick joke on me. The love of my life, who had been ignoring me for ten years in one corner, and my quasi-boyfriend just short of being caught en flagrante on the middle of a dance floor. I figured I needed to end things quickly before something even more awkward happened. I went out onto the dance floor, and the little blonde, instead of backing off from the scene I was about to make started grinding against me. I don't know why I did what I did next, but I kissed her. And it was like kissing Lilly, it made me feel wild and young, and like I was wearing red satin. So, I broke up with Sandeep on the dance floor. Headed home and immediately changed the locks. Logan, being Logan, and not good at following directions, somehow followed me home."

Logan blushed at this point, and interrupted. "In the interest of full disclosure, because Veronica might be tempted to protect me, but you should know. I may have beaten the crap out of Sandeep at the bar after Veronica left. Let's just say, I saw more of how he decided to handle his disappointment with the little blonde, and figured he needed a lesson in manners." Jay nodded his head silently.

Veronica continued, "Sandy showed up, and was completely drunk. He started ranting about how I had to forgive him, how I belonged to him. Jay, if it was a suspect and I had heard him directing these things at some girl, I would have had him held on a psych watch, if not something more. He was off. Instead, I texted Quentin and asked for a bachelor party special. I booked him a room at the Boulder Grand. I haven't talked to him since then, but here," Veronica wordlessly handed Jay her old cell phone and let him read the text messages that had been streaming in all day.

Jay looked ill, and was about to speak, when Logan cut him off. "I'll be brief, but let me fill in some more of the gaps. When I was at Veronica's I may have taken a look at Sandeep's computer. He had planted a webcam in her bedroom and had secret footage of her. On top of that, there were thousands of images on his hard drive of Veronica, at her house, at the dog park, at the office, everywhere. I may have called in a forensics expert to analyze his accounts to see just what Sandeep has been up to."

The spoon Jay had been holding bent in half in the big man's hand. "Veronica, honey, I am so sorry. Needless to say, that is not the story Sandeep has spread to our family and friends. You have always been such a private person when it came to your emotions, so cool and not prone to physical displays. I think we all feel into the trap of choosing to believe what we were told, and to not look to deep."


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N –So, a question for you - do you mind my typos? I am literally posted as soon as I finish typing a chapter. I spell check, but don't really read for editing. I have gone back and re-read a few of the chapters, to make sure I am keeping my threads straight, and I am a bit embarrassed. So I can keep pushing it out today and tomorrow (I have to go back to work on Monday) and deal with the typos later, or I can slow my publishing…Thoughts? The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 24**

" _I think we all fell into the trap of choosing to believe what we were told, and to not look to deep."_

Jay continued to squeeze the spoon into an unrecognizable shape. "How many abuse cases, stalker cases, have we seen, where that is the pattern? One partner manipulating the other, controlling their interactions with the outside world. Vee, I am sorry, I should have seen, I should have realized."

Veronica reached across the table and took his hand in both of hers, letting the spoon drop to the table. "Jay, you are right, I was cool, stand-offish even. I didn't talk about my love life. I didn't want people to know how hung up I was on Logan Echolls, they would think I was some sort of celebrity stalker. Plus, it has always been easier for me to not let people in, hold things back. You had no way of knowing, and he is your brother. Why would you ever think he would be that way?"

Jay looked ashamed and pulled his hand away from Veronica's. "I should have known. When Sandeep moved here nine years ago, it was following a bad divorce. He probably didn't tell you that his ex-wife had a restraining order issued on him. She claimed he had stalked her, made her feel terrorized in her own home. Wendy was, dramatic. Sandeep had always been intense, even when we were kids. So, I think my family and I decided to discount what she was saying. We figured she was just exaggerating and pushing for a bigger settlement. Vee, my family is very wealthy, not Echolls or Kane level wealthy, but let's just say that neither Sandeep nor I have to work. I am an FBI agent, because it fills a need in me to be a G-man, serve my country, and put away bad guys. Besides I look hot in a black suit, carrying a gun. Sandeep, he doesn't work. I don't know what job he told you he had, or what international travel job he said he was taking, but it is a lie. He has always just floated through life. Honestly, that is part of why I was so happy he was with you. You are so down to earth and focused, I thought you were a good influence on him. He certainly seemed to have cut down on his partying, and hadn't had an arrest on his record since you started dating. But, it is obvious he has been lying to you. He doesn't pay rent on his apartment, our father owns it. He owns half the building I think. I couldn't possibly live there, it would be too infantile to imagine, but Sandeep has never cared about such things, he just likes living the lifestyle we were born into."

Veronica's face was turning stony as she head more evidence as to how Sandeep had tricked her, used her. She was angry at herself for being so blind. Logan's hands twitched convulsively under the table. He wanted to his something, someone. Instead, as the silence seemed to build over the table, he asked a question, "Who is Quentin?" Jay and Veronica looked at each other and broke into similar smiles.

Jay explained, "Quentin is our business partner. Or rather we are his silent partner, because I suppose some of the services he provides may be a little less than legal. He provides cab services for what we dub the bachelor night special. He will go in and break up a party or other gathering and remove the offending bachelor. He then transports them across town, at least fifty miles from pick-up and checks them into a hotel. He explains to the hotel clerk how it is a bachelor night prank and deposits cell phones, wallets, and keys with them to put in the house safe. If the situation warrants it, he has a discussion about manners with the gentlemen in question. It is not a perfect system, but not all women are ready to get out. But it diffuses the situation for at least a night, and for the men that aren't real abusers, just drunk and ready to make some bad decisions, it saves them from themselves. For the ones that are, well, it gives us an opportunity to gather evidence, which we anonymously submit to Metro's domestic violence task force. We have a sliding scale of pricing based on what can be afforded, and half the take is donated to the local women's shelter." Jay paused, "How much did you pay on Sandy's extraction?"

Veronica answered, "$300.00." Jay wordlessly pulled out his wallet and pushed some bills at her. Veronica glared at them and pushed them back to him. He pushed them back to her and glared. She said, "But it was worth every penny."

Jay answered, "That's why I am not offering to pick up the hotel bill." He pushed the cash back to her, and Veronica grudgingly picked it up and slide it into her purse. "So, as much as I would like to say, let me handle this, we can keep it in the family, I know that is not the right answer. Veronica you are going to have to file a report, and get a formal restraining order."

Veronica frowned, "No, I don't have to do any such thing. I don't want to be seen as a victim. It's hard enough being an agent, being a female agent, particularly with my background, and especially with the notoriety that I am sure is about to be attached to me, when I marry Captain America here. I am not going to add victim to the list. So, no, we can handle this internally. I am sure the forensics expert that Logan has pulled into this can properly handle the cyber trial, and make things uncomfortable for him. I can make him see that continue pursuit of me is a mistake. There is no reason to make a public record."

Jay looked at her sadly. "Veronica, you don't have to agree with me today. But, when we are a few days past this, further removed from the creepiness and freshness of my brother's transgressions. You and I are going to talk again. What you are saying is out of a text book, and you know it is not the right decision. You have a duty to report Sandeep."

Veronica frowned, and shook her head, but she didn't argue. After a minute, she excused herself to the ladies room, leaving Jay and Logan staring at each other in uncomfortable silence. Jay gave Logan a killer smile, and broke the tension, "I suppose it goes without saying, but hurt our girl, and I will hurt you. The government has given me a license to shoot people."

Logan chuckled, "Understood. She is my life though, and I have spent to long denying that mission critical fact to ever want to risk being apart again." Logan turned serious, "I agree with you that Veronica should report your brother. I haven't told her half of what was on the hard drive at her condo. Not to put you in an uncomfortable spot, but if he comes near her again, he is a dead man."

Jay nodded solemnly. "I am sorry to say that my twin is not necessarily the best of people, for his sake, for Veronica's sake, I have been blind for all these years, thinking he was someone he wasn't. Family doesn't give you a license to perpetrate evil on those around you."

Logan felt his heart stir, and he suspected that he might become friends with this man given the right amount of time. He nodded back. "Well, it is obvious that you are part of Ronnie's chosen family, so, before she gets back, I want to let you in on my plan. We are getting married tonight, she thinks it is just a private affair, the two of us and Elvis, but I have a scheme in the works to get the rest of her chosen family there. It would mean a lot to me if you would be there too."

Jay smiled, "Honey, I wouldn't dream of missing it." They quickly exchanged numbers so Logan could text him the information later. When Veronica came back to the table, the two men were playfully fighting over the bill. Laughing she grabbed it off the table and walked up to the cashier station to pay it.

Logan and Jay smiled simultaneously, "That's my gal."


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 25**

" _That's my gal."_

Logan and Jay stood and walked to the front of the bar, joining Veronica as she put her credit card back into her wallet. They all walked to the door together. Back in the parking lot, Jay shook Logan's hand. "Captain America, it was nice to meet you today. Take care of our gal, and I look forward to getting to know you better." Jay's grin turned lecherous, "We could recreate scenes from Top Gun, I know a great beach volleyball court we could use." He winked.

Logan actually blushed, Ronnie's partner was as quixotic and charming as she was. He realized, he was glad she had him in her life. That Jay had been her friend for the last ten-years, and had her back on any of her missions. He winked back at him, "Just don't call me Goose."

Veronica laughed at their antics and hugged Jay warmly. She felt better knowing he believed her, knowing he supported her no matter what came next. "Thank you partner."

Jay hugged her back, "See you on Monday, and then you can give me all the juicy details I am sure you have left out." He walked to his car, waggling his eyebrows dramatically.

Logan walked Veronica back to the Jeep. Before opening the door he pressed her up against it. His kiss was long and deep. One hand pressed in between them, he teased her nipples. He whispered in her ear, "It was far too long since I kissed you last. And you my dear are a woman who should be _kissed_ and _often_ , and by someone who knows how."

Veronica kissed him again and then pulled back, "Quoting Gone with the Wind? That is a little mainstream for you isn't it?"

Logan grinned and opened her door for her. "Sometimes you just have to go with the classics." He pressed another quick kiss against her lips before closing the door and jogging back to his side of the Jeep.

"So, Sugarpuss, last chance to make requests for stops for the day. I have a schedule planned, but can make some changes on the fly if need be. Before you worry, M.B. checked in with me, and he is taking care of Chet. She is in good hands, and I think he is smitten."

Veronica paused, "I suspect I could use some clean clothes. I mean if I am getting married tonight, I should have my trousseau." Her voice took on a breathy southern belle quality.

Logan grinned, "I have it covered, consider our next stop part of your dowry. I will send the goats to your father next week."

Veronica paled. "Oh, my father, I should call him." She reached for her cell phone.

Logan put his hand on hers. "Veronica, call me paranoid, but could I convince you to do that tomorrow? I would rather the sheriff kill me, after I have actually had the chance to marry you."

She smiled at him and pulled his hand to her lips so she could kiss his palm. "Okay, love, tomorrow, but I don't think paw is going to object." Logan left his hand in Veronica's and pulled out of the parking lot driving one handed.

He made his way across Vegas to the gated community of Spanish Trails. He gave his name to the guard and the gate was raised for them. Veronica raised her eyebrow in a silent question. Spanish Trails was definitely high-end, full of exquisite mansions, and people who valued their privacy. Logan smirked, and pulled in behind a large house and parked in front of an equally impressive guest house. He jumped out and ran to open her door. "We have an appointment with Sissy Lardash, celebrity stylist and personal shopper. She just happens to be the daughter of the very rich attorney who lives in the main house."

Logan helped her down and snuck in another quick kiss. "She has also been shopping for you all day, and should have a nice selection ready for your review." He grinned, "So, let me help you out in the dressing room?"

Veronica flushed, "You know this isn't necessary, right?" Logan nodded. "Then you should also know, I am only accepting this, because I am getting married today, and I am pretty sure that means I get to be a pretty, pretty princess. So bring on the pampering Fly Boy, show me how the other half lives."

Grinning, Logan led her to the door and pressed the bell. After a few moments, Sissy opened the door, and squealed, "Looooogan! And this must be Veronica!" She practically skipped the few steps to Veronica and enveloped her in a hug. Veronica blinked, stunned. Sissy was not what she expected. Instead of a half-starved waive, barely out of school, looking for a reality show contract, or a sugar daddy as rich as her real daddy, Sissy was in her mid to late fifties. Her body was plush, to say the least, and her makeup applied with a careless hand. She looked, Veronica decided on closer examination, like someone's crazy aunt that was always on the verge of pinching your cheeks, while at the same time looking for a refill of her old fashion. Dumbfounded, Veronica let herself be led into the guest house, and was again surprised by the contrast. The room was light and airy, decorated in a high end, but almost Spartan fashion. Full length mirrors decorated one wall, racks of clothes another, and several dressmakers' forms were covered in white cotton on the third.

Logan smiled at the older woman, and wrapped his arms around her. "Sissy was one of my mother's favorite stylists. She handled all her events in Vegas." He directed this to Veronica, the looked back at Sissy, "It is so good to see you, and thank you so much for the favor, I knew this was last minute."

"Nonsense Logan, Lynn was practically family, and nothing is more important than advancing the cause of young love." She led them to a velvet covered sofa and sat them down. "Now, where shall we start…"

Logan stood back up, "Actually, Sissy…could you do me one more favor?" He led the older woman to the door. "Veronica is famished, and she is not going to truly enjoy the experience on an empty stomach. Could I convince you to run out to that bakery that you like and bring us back some pastries? I promise not to mess up your studio." His eyebrows waggled suggestively, and he discreetly pressed several hundred dollar bills into her hand.

Sissy blushed, but opened the door. They could hear her start to hum as she walked out, something about young love and springtime.

Logan made sure the door was firmly shut, and turned towards Veronica with a wolfish expression. "Alone at last!" He stalked towards her on the coach and laid over her forcing her back, but keeping his weight balanced off her. "I think we have been making great progress this afternoon on the talking promise." He nipped her neck, and ran one hand around the hem of her shirt. "But I think we have been neglecting the sex promise. Miss Mars, care to work on that with me? By my figuring we have thirty minutes before Sissy is back, I think we should work up an appetite."

Veronica pulled him down on top of her and kissed him deeply, her hands exploring his back and cupping his ass. She rolled and toppled them both to the floor. She landed on top of him, and he was momentarily breathless. It was her turn to smile wolfishly. "Less talk, more action Fly-Boy you are wasting time." She shrugged off her jacket, and slightly more carefully removed her gun belt. At the same time she had started a rocking motion, dry humping him. Logan felt his cock swell. She smiled.

Continuing to rock against him she quickly pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. Free, her breasts bounced tantalizingly above him. She reached up and caressed her own soft skin, pulling and twisting her nipples into hardness. Logan groaned and went to reach up and help her with her task. She playfully swatted his hands away. "Just lay back, and watch, this time it is my rodeo." Logan hooked his arms behind his head and enjoyed the view. He groaned as she rubbed against his cock, and fought to keep himself from flipping her over and removing the clothes that created friction between them. As if she was reading his mind, Veronica lifted up slightly, and stopped her ministrations of her breasts. She unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing cock out. Grinning she wiggled down further and took it in her mouth. She lavished it with her saliva, making it slick, and if possible harder.

Veronica paused, and he moaned. She stood over him and removed her jeans and panties. She left her ankle holster on. Logan was surprised at how hot it was, the reminder of her strength. He reached up to grab her hips and help guide her down, but she swatted his hands away again. Still standing over him, she used one hand to spread her lips and rubbed herself in his full view. She was shimmering, molten, and he could smell her arousal. He moaned again, and longed to take himself in hand, if she was going to continue the torture. She smiled down at him, and moved south, lowering herself slowly onto his throbbing staff. She rode him like there was no tomorrow, rubbing her own clit as she sent them both over the edge. They got cleaned up in Sissy's small guest bathroom, and when she walked back in, they were sipping expressos from the Keurig she had set up at the wet bar.

Sissy smiled knowingly, but just set the pastries out on the coffee table without a word.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 26**

 _Sissy smiled knowingly, but just set the pastries out on the coffee table without a word._

Veronica moaned in delight as she bit into the petit fours, but the moan quickly turned into a squeal of excitement as Sissy wheeled a rack in front of her. Sissy pulled soft cashmere sweaters light weight enough for Vegas, but soft enough for a queen out for Veronica to look at. Expensive jeans and dark pants with clean lines that promised a perfect fit. "What do you think? Have I got your style right?" Sissy looked at her quizzically, "If not I have a rack of some more, fashion forward choices in the back. But you strike me as practical, comfortable, timeless, strong, but elegant." She pulled a necklace out and hung it around the hanger containing a soft black and grey sweater, and then pulled a pair of dark jeggings out and held them up with them. She looked expectantly at Veronica.

Veronica smiled, "It's perfect."

Logan smiled, and stood up. He handed his credit card to Sissy, "Whatever she wants, all of it, if you can talk her into it." He smiled at Veronica, "Please, let this be my gift to you today."

Veronica nodded wordlessly, she was fingering the soft material of a dark blue dress, the silk slipping over her in a delicious fashion. Logan's smile widened. "Ladies, if you will excuse me. Not only do I think it is supposed to be bad luck for the groom to see wedding dress before the ceremony, but I have some phone calls to make. Veronica, are you ok here? I am just going out to the Jeep. Let me know when you are ready."

Veronica bounced up and pulled him to her for a quick kiss. "Thank you Logan, I promise to do some damage to that credit card of yours. Sissy has amazing taste." Logan grinned and walked out the door, Veronica had already turned back to the racks of clothes.

Logan climbed into the Jeep and turned on the engine. The choice between being kind to the environment and baking in the late afternoon sun, Logan picked comfort. First he called Step, and got the update on Sandeep. He frowned and punched the steering wheel once. He took a deep settling breath. _Jay was on board, Mac was on board, and Sandeep was going to be in no position to hurt Veronica again. She would be protected from his crazed obsession. He would make sure of it._

Next, a quick call to M.B., he confirmed that he would be brining both Chet and his dress whites to the hotel that evening. He grinned, things were coming together on this side of the boarder. He called California. Dick answered on the second ring, "Dude, you have got to relax. Everyone is on board, the car service to the airport has been arranged, and should start picking people up in the next thirty minutes."

Logan laughed, "Well hello to you too. Dick, I have another favor to ask." He could hear Dick's good natured sigh at the other end of the line. "Will you be my best man?"

The line went quiet. Logan frowned, unsure what just happened. "Logan, if you broke my husband, you are responsible for getting me a new one." Mac's dry voice greeted him.

Logan grinned, "Well, I just asked him a favor, and since you are on the line, I will ask you the same thing. If your husband hasn't already spilled the beans to you, then you should know I am getting married tonight."

Mac laughed, "Does Ronnie know that? And you will be pleased to know that no, Dick did not share your little secret with me," she smiled dangerously at her husband who was now making feeble attempts to grab the phone from her. "Somehow though I am not surprised, I always figured it was only a matter of time for you two. Someone is going to have to check the betting board and see who is still in the pool."

"Pool? Wait, I don't want to know." Logan laughed. "Well, I would appreciate it if you would keep the wraps on your knowledge until later tonight. I don't want to ruin the surprise for Veronica. And yes, she does know we are getting married. But, I was wondering, would you stand up with Veronica? I think it would mean a lot to her, and I know it would mean a lot to me, if you would be her matron of honor. Asking your surfer boy the same question seems to have broken him."

Mac smiled, and swatted at her husband again. "We would both be honored. Thank you Logan for thinking of us."

"Always Mac. Oh, and Mac, will you make sure Dick brings my bug-out bag from the back closet?" Logan was particularly anxious about the bag, but tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Already with our luggage. See you soon Logan." The line went dead, but Logan felt comforted that things were all falling into place.

He dialed the hotel and got the manager on the line. The man confirmed that the caterer had already arrived and was setting up, that the cakes had been delivered, and that housekeeping had all the rooms prepared. It was a week before the lodge opened for the season, and the wedding party would be the only guests. Logan confirmed the other special arrangements and got off the line. He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and consulted his list. _Yes, everything is coming together._ He felt a small twinge in his stomach. _This is normally when something goes dramatically wrong._

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Sandeep was admiring the view from the Bellagio penthouse. He was swirling a scotch in his hand and thinking about what to do next. The tracker he had on Veronica's car had stopped transmitting earlier in the morning. Similarly, the tracker he had on her cell phone had gone dead around mid-afternoon. It had placed her at the DBR. Sandeep frowned, she must have been meeting with his brother. _Filling his heads with lies, trying to turn his family against him._ His grip tightened on his glass. _But I will forgive her, she is just mistaken. She doesn't know what she saw, doesn't understand that what he does, he does for her. It is always for her. She will have to learn. It is finally time for her to learn. It has been so many years, and he wanted her to take her place at his side, where she belonged._

The suite's doorbell rang, and Sandeep went to answer it. On the other side of the door were two bottled blondes. Their tight dresses and high heels a bit obvious for his taste, and he sneered. The taller one licked her lips, he was sure in an effort to be enticing, "I am Macy, this is my friend V. We heard you like to party." He smiled, _well they all look the same in the dark anyway._ He ushered them through the door, and hung the do not disturb sign up before closing and locking it behind him.

He sat down in the executive chair and took another pull of his scotch. "Ladies, why don't you get to know each other and entertain me before we move to the main event?" He hit a button on the room's remote and the lights dimmed, another and sultry music started playing. The taller blonde, Macy started swinging her hips, dancing for him, she reached around and tugged at her dress' zipper. V moved behind her and helped pull it all the way down, her hands caressing Macy's generous curves. Macy moaned, and leaned back to kiss the other woman over her shoulder. V's eyes stayed locked on Sandeep's as she ran her hands down Macy's front, pushing her bra out of the way, and exposing her tan breasts to his eyes. He felt his cock start to stir. "V, remember, you are the aggressive one, you are strong, you take what you want. Macy, you are a slut. You want whatever people will give you, and will service yourself if left alone too long. And lastly, you both live to serve me. Remember your roles, and I think we will have a great afternoon." V smiled, she bent down and kissed Macy again, forcing her mouth open. Sandeep could see their tongues dueling, and he smiled. V twisted Macy's nipples roughly, causing the other woman to gasp. Her brown eyes, _that fact irritated Sandeep, they should be blue_ , stayed riveted on Sandeep, and she saw that he approved of her man handling the taller blonde. "On your knees, Macy, I want you to show our, _Master_ ," she drew out the word, rolling it on her tongue, "what you know about how to say hello."

Macy knelt in front of her and pushed V's skirt up to her waist. V wasn't wearing panties and was smooth. Sandeep was pleased, and he unzipped his pants.

He was distracted by the Google Alert chime from his phone. He picked it up, and snapped a few photographs of the women in front of him before turning to the story.

 _TMZ Exclusive! Updated_

 _Former SoCal Bad-Boy, Turned American Hero – Logan Echolls is getting married!_

 _Spotted earlier today getting a marriage license, Captain Echolls, and his blonde mystery woman, rumored to be Veronica Mars were spotted again today visiting the shop of Sissy Lardash. Sissy is a stylist to the stars, and if you want to pull off a million dollar look on the fly, she is the one to turn to. We can only imagine that Miss Mars was selecting a wedding dress, and that Captain Echolls, will be wearing his dress whites. While we wait to catch a picture to rival Officer and a Gentlemen, give us your thoughts, what will Veronica be wearing, and will it be tonight?_

Sandeep threw his drink across the room, swearing in Punjabi again. The girls looked nervous, _Macy_ pulling up her dress. _V_ said, "Hey buddy, we don't do rough stuff, you didn't clear that through the agency."

"Get out," Sandeep snarled pushing them towards the door, "get out! You are just cheap imitations, you can't hold a candle to my Veronica, or even Macy. Leave me!"

Sandeep slammed the door on them. He needed more information and he needed a plan. He began to pace the hotel, _she needs to remember she is mine._


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 27**

 _She needs to remember she is mine._

Logan was pondering what he needed to do next, when a flash of blue caught his eye. Veronica was walking out of Sissy's door, her earlier ensemble exchanged for the blue silk sun dress he had seen her fingering earlier. She saw him watching and did a little twirl, letting the skirt flair up. His breath caught in his throat, she was stunning.

Veronica was laughing. She had not had such a wonderful time trying on clothes and just being a girl, since high school. If she admitted it to herself, since before Lilly's murder. While Logan had been out placing calls, she had been immersed in how the 1% lived, and found, that it wasn't as terrible as one might imagine.

 _Sissy had a way about her that immediately set everyone at ease. She was brash, and outrageous, but so genuinely good natured, it was hard not to enjoy her company. La-La, Sissy's assistant, was as dry as Aubrey Plaza's character in Parks & Rec. _

_Veronica had initially been mortified to realize that La-La had been in the backroom, while she and Logan were having a go at it. In fact, she was sure that she had blushed for a solid thirty minutes, turning redder every time the young woman looked at her. However, Sissy blithely ignored her discomfort, and plied her choice after choice of sumptuous fabrics, in her favorite colors. La-La had eventually took pity on her and handed her a flute of champagne and told her that she had nothing to be embarrassed about, and if she was fucking someone as hot as Logan that she wouldn't mind doing it in public either. Once they were no longer dancing around the issue, Veronica realized she wasn't embarrassed, and her flush was now from the memory, and wondering when she would get him alone again today._

 _Every time Veronica said yes to a selection, La-La would gently fold the garment, wrap it in tissue paper, and box it, discreetly coding the purchase on her iPad. Except the blue dress that Veronica had instantly adored, that Sissy had La-La put on one of the dress maker dummies along the wall. She set delicate golden sandals under it and a large golden handback on the rack behind it. Veronica looked at the outfit longingly. Its lines were simple, but the silk flowed delicately. She absolutely loved the dress, and thought maybe she would wear it that night when she and Logan had their date with Elvis._

 _Sissy smirked naughtily at her. "So I understand, you don't have any questions about your wedding night, but since you don't have a mother figure here," at this Sissy paused, she had seen the shadow pass over Veronica's face, and she reached over and gave her a quick hug before continuing, "I feel I should be the one to offer you matronly advice and answer any questions you might have."_

 _La-La broke in, "Questions? Ha! She could run a master course." Veronica smirked smugly, she and Logan were pretty skilled._

" _Pish posh, don't be so crude La-La." Sissy scolded mildly, while taking another drink from her champagne. "Let's see, what is there to say then. I have been married, five, no..six times, though the one hardly counts we annulled it as soon as we were sober, so I feel like I speak from some experience here. Never run from your problems, remember you are going to be part of a team, and if you share your burden it gets lighter, and that together, while there are still some things that you will not conquer, you will have each other to comfort in defeat. Never go to bed angry, fight sex is better when it is on the kitchen counter, or the sofa, or the back-seat of your car. Make-up sex is great anywhere of course. And, never be afraid to dress up for bed!" With that proclamation, she had La-La wheel in the rack of delicate lingerie, lacy confections with silky straps, in a rainbow of colors, from cool white, and traditional nude and black, to blazing orange and turquoise pieces. Sissy smiled at Veronica's delighted gasps. "If you like, you can just verify I got the correct sizes, and then you and Logan can have the fun of trying these on and modeling them. But I am afraid, I must insist on you trying on your under things for tonight. I need to make sure they fit correctly, and you need to wear them while I have you try on your dress options."_

 _Veronica was confused. There had already been so many lovely clothes, far more than she needed for just the weekend. Logan was going overboard, as usual, but she had agreed to let him, and she had needed some new clothes anyway. "But, I thought I would just be wearing the blue dress…"_

" _Nonsense, darling, the blue dress is just for you to wear out of here. I always insist my client's leave my studio more fabulous than they came in." Sissy cast a slightly critical eye at Veronica's ensemble of jeans and a t-shirt, "Not that you aren't already fabulous, but anyone could stand a little pizazz, certainly on their wedding day. But as for tonight, darling, you are the bride, you must wear white!" La-La was now wheeling another rack into the room, four sparkling white dresses, each more exquisite than the last hanging upon it. Veronica's jaw dropped._

" _Oh my, Sissy, this is too much," Veronica felt panic swell, for a brief moment she wanted to run, then she realized she didn't have anywhere to go to. She took a deep breath. I am getting married today. Married. MARRIED. The panic increased and her eyes darted around the beautiful studio._

 _La-La shoved another flute of champagne in her hand. "Drink up." Veronica tipped the bubbling liquid down her throat, then coughed and sputtered, it wasn't the delicate champagne from earlier, but a vodka tonic, heavy on the vodka. She glared at La-La, who merely shrugged in return. After the flash of temper, her breathing evened out. I am getting married today, to Logan Echolls, my best friend, my former worst enemy, the man I love more than anything in this world. I am getting married today, and I am happy._

 _A smile washed across Veronica's face, "Okay, bring on the frilly undergarments, I am ready to look like a princess."_

 _Sissy smiled in return, "Nonsense, darling. You are going to look like a queen!" After a quick bout of shyness, Veronica found herself standing in nothing but her ankle holster and a shimmering satin thong, crystals strategically placed on its edges. Sissy was circling her critically, "Small, but perfectly shaped, and remarkably even, I don't think you will need the cutlets." Veronica jumped, as the older women reached out and cupped her, testing her breasts perkiness and size. "La-La, the corset with the pink piping. I think it will work perfectly."_

 _La-La quickly wrapped her in stiff white silk, pink ribbons accenting the boning and ending in tiny rosettes. She walked behind Veronica and began lacing, slowly pulling tighter until Veronica had trouble drawing a deep breath. She leaned forward and whispered in Veronica's ear, "Don't worry I will make sure you have a pocket knife with your stuff tonight so Logan can get you out of this quickly." Veronica barely heard her, she was transfixed by her own image in the full length mirrors. She looked so innocent, yet sexy. She twisted left and right, her fingers running up the length of the corset, to her newly formed curves. The corset had narrowed her waist beyond its already small dimensions, and created deep cleavage. Veronica ran her finger tips over the v made by her breasts and trembled. She blushed, suddenly aware that Sissy and La-La were in the room with her. Both women however, were involved in removing the first dress from the rack._

 _Sissy smiled, "Arms up, let's just slip this one on and see how you like it." A cloud of silk and chiffon floated over her head. For what felt like the millionth time that day, Veronica was breathless. She couldn't believe what she saw in the mirror. Sissy was twitching and flicking the soft material into place, tutting under her breath, "No, I don't think this is the right one, twirl for me." Veronica did as she was told, disbelief radiating from her, the dress was amazing, how could it not be the right one? "Arms up," Sissy ordered again. "La-La, I think we should put her in the Vera Wang next."_

 _Veronica stood like a living doll as Sissy and La-La continued to put her in one amazing dress after another, always finding some imperceptible flaw, with the fit, the color, or the drape. Finally, when Veronica was sure Sissy could bring nothing more out from her back room of holding, Veronica saw it. Wheeled out on its own dressmaker's form, Veronica knew without even trying it on, that it would be the one. Sissy smiled, "Yes, I think so to. I really should have started with that one. So tonight, La-La will be at the hotel with you to help you get dressed, she can also help with your hair and make-up. But before I pack you off, arms up one more time. I want to see you in the dress."_

Logan jumped out of the Jeep and strode over to Veronica. Picking her up, he spun her around, letting the skirt flair out more, he kissed her soundly before putting her down. "You are a vision."

Veronica laughed, "And you are a much poorer man."

Logan kissed her again, "Worth every penny. Sissy, do you need help getting her things out to the Jeep?"

Sissy was carrying two overnight bags, which Logan quickly removed from her hands. "No darling, this is enough for her weekend. La-La will bring the dress up to the hotel tonight, and you will let me know where to deliver the rest?"

"Of course," Logan said, with a quick nod.

Sissy stood on her tip toes, and kissed Logan on both cheeks. She turned to Veronica and enveloped her in a warm hug before giving her face the same treatment. "Veronica, you remember what I told you, and if you ever need someone to talk to, call me. Logan, you are under orders to bring her to me at least twice a year, she is enchanting and I simply insist on being the one to dress her from now on. Now, off with you both, go get married," Sissy's smile turned mischievous, "and go work on some babies for me to dress. I simply love shopping for baby clothes!"


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 28**

" _Work on some babies for me to dress. I simply love shopping for baby clothes!"_

Veronica felt herself being lifted as Logan sat her in the Jeep. He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "If Sissy's not careful, she will have me practicing my baby making skills on you in her drive way. You look incredible." Logan's hand ran up under the skirt, and caressed the smooth skin of her thigh. Veronica flushed, and found herself wanting more, as he pulled away, and closed the door on her. He bounded over to Sissy and La-La, exchanging some quick words and one last hug with the older women.

Logan slipped his credit card back into his wallet before climbing in and buckling his seat belt. "So, I think it time for us to head to the hotel," He smirked at her, "Unless you don't think you can make it that far, and then I can always go find a dark parking garage for us."

Veronica blushed, "Just drive Fly-Boy, I am sure I can control myself, for at least another hour." They grinned at each other, and Logan took her hand in his, rubbing his finger across the garish pink plastic ring. Driving one handed he pulled out of the gates of the exclusive community and headed towards the highway.

Neither he nor Veronica noticed the dusty SUV pull in behind them. The driver was a pro, speeding up to pull alongside at a stop light. Logan and Veronica were using the pause to gaze adoringly at each other. One of his hands casually toying with the edge of her skirt. "Ronnie, one question, where are you hiding your guns in that get up?" They didn't notice the camera pointed at them, clicking away until the light turned green.

Veronica laughed, "Sissy was prepared for me. Bra holster for my back-up piece, she said it was not only more dignified, but that it harkened back to, and I quote, the Hollywood glam and noir feel of old mystery movies, and I simply must change over from ankle holsters. All the purses she picked have concealed pockets large enough for my service side-arm." She stroked the soft leather of the golden bag affectionately, "According to Sissy now I am both stylish and deadly."

Logan had pulled onto US-95 and picked up speed. Still, neither he nor Veronica noticed the dusty SUV following them. It had dropped to a discreet two car distance, and its passenger was busy texting updates to his editor. He received a text back from VVL: _Looks like I have a wedding to crash._ The texter shared the message with the driver of the dusty SUV. Their boss was in town covering the AVN awards show, they knew he must smell the money if he was willing to pull himself away from porn stars to crash some exclusive, but impromptu seeming, wedding.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

The private jet was skimming high above the clouds, somewhere between Neptune and Vegas. The passengers were looking at each other still in mild confusion that they would all be on a plane together most talking amicably enough.

Dick stood up from his seat and stretched nonchalantly. "I think I am going that way," he nodded his head towards the front of the plane and its tiny washroom. His eyes were trying to get his wife's attention and were making significant flips up and down her body, even as his head jerked to the front again. Mac's lips twitched but she made no effort to get up. Dick stretched again, letting his t-shirt pull up and his tone abs flash at Mac. He thought _, that has got to do the trick. She is a sucker for my stomach._ He sucked in his gut a bit and made sure she got an eyeful. Mac's shoulders shook with barely contained laughter, but she still made no effort to rise from her seat. She just flipped a page in her magazine, and stretched out her legs in front of her. Dick frowned, _she had to get my point didn't she?_ He smiled, he knew what to do, "Mac, my love for you is a puzzle…for which I have no answers…so want to go help me figure it out?" He jerked his head hopefully towards the front of the plane again.

"Quoting the first trilogy at me? You have a lot to learn Padawan. I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee than give into that line." Mac flipped another page on her magazine.

Wallace moved past him to the mini-bar, and smacked him in the shoulder. "Give it up man, none of us want to hear you inducting Mac into the mile-high club anyway." At this Mac burst into full laughter as her husband sat back down, looking just like a dejected puppy.

When Wallace turned his back, she slipped a foot out of her shoe and ran it along the length of Dick's leg, wiggling her toes in his lap. "Be good my young Jedi and I will show you about the dark side of the force tonight." Dick groaned, and Mac smirked, putting her shoe back on, she flipped another page of her magazine.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Macy was in a panic. She tossed dress after dress out of her closet. They landed indiscriminately on the floor, the bed, her tiny dresser. "Too tight, too short, too low cut, too slutty, ewww, to floral print, why do I own this?" She was so engrossed in her muttering she hadn't heard the front door open.

The offending floral dress went flying over her shoulder and hit Jamie squarely in the face. "Ufff, are you mad at me or the dress, Querida?" He laughed as he pulled it away from him and shook out the cotton fabric, the soft folds of the dress rippling primly into place.

"Neither, both, oh I don't know!" Macy whined as she turned to face him. "It's not every day that you met your boyfriend's family for the first time, and I have nothing to wear! I don't want them to think poorly of me." Her face was getting blotchy with her frustration, and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Jamie closed the distance between them. Tossing the dress aside, he cupped her face in both hands and rained soft kisses on it. "Macy, you are beautiful. You could wear a potato sack, and it wouldn't hide your shining spirit, your kind heart, your fierce determination. Don't worry so much, they will love you as much as I do. Tonight is about having fun with some old friends and family of mine, but if it is too much, we don't have to go. I don't want to force you into something that makes you uncomfortable." He leaned down and kissed her softly again, his arms wrapped around her in warm comfort.

Macy couldn't believe what she heard, what she felt. _He said love; he thinks I am beautiful; he said love._ She was awed by his support, and amazed at how suddenly and strongly she felt for him. She pushed out of his arms and kissed him back just as tenderly. "No, Jamie, I want to go with you. I do, I just am not sure what to wear."

He smiled down at her, and then moved to her closet. His fingers slipped over her rows of silky materials, each dress a little more outrageous and daring than the last. He groaned softly, "I would love to see you in all of these, but perhaps you are right. My grandmother might not handle it so well, and my uncle," he laughed, "well he is a happily married man, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't try to fight me for you in some of these." He shifted hangers aside, and pulled out a soft purple sundress. Its halter top, flaring out to a full skirt that stopped mid-calf. Macy had always enjoyed its retro-feel, but hadn't worn it in years, having gone to more explicit styles.

She smiled, "Perfect." Digging back into her closet, she came up with a shrug and some accessories and made quick work packing the rest of her bag.

Jamie smiled at her and took the bag from her as they walked out the door. Going downstairs, he paused. "Do you want to drive, or ride on my bike? Our bags are small, we could easily strap them down."

She smiled up at him, "It is a beautiful day, let's take your hog for a spin." He groaned at her obvious double meaning, but made quick work of securing the bags, and they were soon on the highway headed up the mountain.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Another Google Alert chimed. Sandeep cursed, but pulled out his phone to look anyway.

 _TMZ Exclusive! Updated_

 _Former SoCal Bad-Boy, Turned American Hero – Logan Echolls is getting married!_

 _TMZ has learned that Captain Echolls and Veronica Mars will be getting hitched up at the exclusive Charleston Lodge. Join us tonight as we will be live tweeting the details, of what we anticipate to be a star studded event._

He was back in his darkened apartment, fiddling in his safe. _TMZ was wrong, Logan Echolls, wouldn't be getting married tonight. His Veronica was going to finally learn her place and stop putting him through such torment._ Sandeep's smile was bitter, he had a plan.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 29**

 _He had a plan._

Logan was halfway up the mountain, when he glanced at the clock. "We have sometime before your next appointment. Interested in another stop?" His hand pushing under her skirt made clear his intentions.

Veronica's breathe quickened. "So long as you promise not to ruin the dress." She pushed his hand further along.

"I will buy you a thousand dresses." Logan groaned and turned off onto a government service road, a small sign pointing to a trial head. The dark pines closed around them, and shortly the main road disappeared behind them. The road narrowed to one lane, and was heavily rutted. With a disappointed sigh, Logan removed his hand from Veronica's warm, and put it back onto the wheel, he negotiated the curves carefully.

~~~Behind them~~~

The dusty SUV pulled over by the start of the road. The driver knew it would be risky if they followed on the dirt road, and if they were caught, it could be a beat down. Logan Echolls' temper was notorious. His passenger said, "Let's leave the decision to the boss. Knowing Echolls' reputation, we have good odds on getting a money shot if we follow, but it might put them on high alert against us tonight." He pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial. Quickly he informed his boss of the situation.

The man on the other end of the phone laughed darkly. "You have nothing to fear from the Echolls' kid, if Mars catches you, she will have your balls. Also, that girl is a federal agent, she might shoot if you come at her in the woods. Go to the lodge, find a good position so you can get photos of the guests as they arrive. Continue with the plan of live tweeting it. I will join you soon and figure out how to infiltrate. I am an old friend of the family, I am 90% sure she won't shoot me."

~~~Back on the Trail~~~

Logan guided the Jeep to a parking space in a slightly larger clearing where the road seemed to peter out. He hopped out and opened her door for her. Taking in her delicate sandals, he asked, "Think you could handle a bit of a hike, maybe half a mile?"

Veronica jumped down and smiled, "If I can't, I think I know a big strong man that could carry me." Logan smiled and swooped upon her, tossing her up into a fireman's carry. Veronica swatted at his back. "Put me down, I can still walk." Logan did, but let her body drag down his length as he did so, stealing a kiss before he let her feet touch the ground. He popped open the back and pulled out the large beach towel he had used before. Taking her hand in his, they set off down the path.

It didn't take them long, before they came to another clearing, the mountain meadow dotted with wild flowers, a small brook running down one side. Logan spread the towel out, just under the trees, they were partially hidden in shadow, but still would be exposed should anyone walk down the path. Logan was still silent, having not said a word since they had parked the Jeep. He arched an eyebrow at Veronica.

In wordless answer, she reached up and kissed him, unbuttoning his over shirt as she did so. He pushed the shirt off and pulled off the Henley he wore underneath. He stood bare chested in front of her in the soft mountain sunlight. She circled him, dragging her fingernails along the hard muscles of his chest and felt him tremble. She came to his back, saw the old scars, having grown faint with time, pale white lines covering his skin. She placed soft kisses on the ones she could reach, and tugged down on his belt loops, urging him to kneel in front of her. Her delicate fingers traced some of the deeper welts, and kisses soft over the old burn marks. He was still trembling, his breathing rapid, she walked in front of him and cupped his face between her hands. She placed a soft kiss upon his lips, gentle before deepening it.

His hands raised to her waist and he buried his face in her stomach. He was terrified, _Logan was sure this was too good to be real. Part of him kept expecting to wake up, the feel of her hands on his skin, the smell of marshmallows and promises, the taste of her kiss on his lips._ "Veronica" he moaned, "tell me again, please."

She pushed him back so he could see her face, and then dropped to kneel with him. "Yes, Logan, yes, a million times yes. I will marry you, today. I will love you forever." She kissed him again, and he pulled the dress upward, exposing her skin to the air. Logan laid her back on the towel, her hair fanning out like a golden crown. His hands traced intricate patterns on her sides and it was her turn to tremble. With a slow rhythm, his fingers brought her to the edge. Her cries of pleasure loud in the silent meadow. He unzipped his jeans and pushed into her just as her tremors had subsided. Gently, he moved in and out of her, each motion a loving caress of her body. They swelled to a gentle crescendo together, and Logan held her as both their shaking calmed. He kissed her again, and sat back to admire her soft skin, shining in the sun. She beamed back at him. Both convinced they had never shared a more perfect moment, both convinced that they were making the absolute best decision of their lives.

They got dressed in comfortable silence. Logan rolled the towel up and then squatted down in front of her. "Hop on," he offered, holding his arms out, ready to capture her legs. Veronica glanced around the clearing, then felt ridiculous that she would check to see if anyone was watching her get a piggy back ride, and not if they had just witnessed their lovemaking. She climbed on, and Logan carried her at a brisk pace back to the Jeep.

There was no trace of the dusty SUV on the side of the road, when they reemerged. Logan drove them directly to the Lodge, where a waiting valet and bellhop jumped to get them situated. Logan quickly unlocked the glove compartment, and pulled the marriage license out. They walk hand in hand to the lobby. A roaring fire greeted them, and a waitress came in with a tray of complimentary champagne for them. They both waived it off, Logan because he was truly done with drinking, and Veronica because she had already had more at Sissy's shop that she normally would allow herself. The girl disappeared and reappeared with a selection of a sparkling water and steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Veronica smiled in delight and took one of the mugs, pushing at the marshmallows until they bobbed under the surface of the drink.

Logan smiled at her reaction, his arm still providing soft pressure on her back. He caught the manager's eye and made a shhing motion with his finger where Veronica couldn't see. She had plopped down in one of the large chairs by the fire, sipping on her drink and Logan joined her, a sparkling water in his hand. He covertly checked his watch. He needed to move her out of the lobby in short order. Their guests would be arriving any time now, and he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"So, Sugarpuss, here in my plan for the night. You are going to go up to our suite, and a world class masseuse is going to come up and treat you to an amazing rub down, but not too amazing. Then room service is going to bring you a light dinner, and La-La will show up to get you dressed. Finally, someone from the hotel will escort you down to your date with me and Elvis. I have some final details to take care of, to make sure you have a night to remember."

Veronica looked at Logan tolerantly. "Logan, you really are going overboard you know? I would have been happy with the drive through."

He bent down and kissed her, "I know Sugarpuss, but I wouldn't have been. So indulge me?"

She nodded and let herself be led off by a bellhop to the Sultan Suite, to begin her evening of pampering. The next time she saw Logan she would be in her queenly dress, about to become his wife.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 30**

 _The next time she saw Logan she would be in her queenly dress, about to become his wife._

Logan watched her retreating form, wistful smile on his face. The next time he saw her, she would be walking down the aisle to become his wife. His view was interrupted by the Lodge manager, a short, balding man, whose belly was beginning to go soft. The manager quickly explained that Logan and Veronica were the first of their party to arrive, but he had just received calls from the airport and several limos were on their way up the mountain with out of town guests. The caterers and support staff had already set up. Fat Elvis was in the green room eating a complimentary fried chicken dinner. Logan smiled and sat back in front of the fire to contemplate what he would say that night.

~~Outside~~

The two paparazzi were busy searching the web. Familiarizing themselves with people that the marrying couple might know, so they could be ready to live tweet out the arriving guests. They missed the dark BMW pull up and turn into the staff parking lot, concealing it behind a derelict pick-up truck and the edge of the forest.

A large F-150 pulled up to the valet, and the cameraman got in position, snapping pictures.

 _Live Tweet Event, Exclusive Coverage of the Echolls-Mars Wedding! #LoVe_

 _Arriving first, is Airforce Captain Benjamin Barrett, and guest. #LoVe_

 _Captain Barrett, call sign Step, is leader of the prestigious USAF Thunderbirds, and two time holder of the Air Force Cross. #LoVe_

A dirty Chevy Equinox pulled up, another tall military man jumped out, followed by a very large, very excited Rottweiler. The duo consulted their notes, and the tweeter spat. "A nobody." The photographer snapped a few shots anyway, just in case.

A motorcycle roared down the quiet road and came to a halt in front of the valet. The riders took off their helmets, revealing an attractive young couple, a handsome Latino and a scotching hot blonde. The photographer zoomed in his lens for some boob shots, and tried to catch a panty shot as she climbed off the bike. He sighed in frustration as she lifted her leg the wrong direction for his lens, and muttered, "Are they anybody." His partner nodded.

 _Live Tweet Event, Exclusive Coverage of the Echolls-Mars Wedding! #LoVe_

 _UNLV soccer team starting goalie Jamie Navarro and guest. #LoVe_

 _Navarro is an engineering junior, and is being scouted by Manchester United F.C.; Real Madrid, C.F.; and the Houston Dynamo. #LoVe_

The team smiled at each other, tonight had the potential to bring them some good green. With any luck, some of Echolls' Hollywood connections would show up. Their boss texted them that a connection at the airport told him that five private jets had landed in the last hour. They got comfortable and waited for the next arrival.

A bright blue Audi A8 pulled up. Two well-heeled men climbed out. The photograph sat down his camera and his partner looked at him quizzically. "What gives, obviously these are the first guests with real money, take the shot. Who are they anyway, I need to get a tweet out?"

The photograph shook his head, "No dice. The dark haired man is a fed. He is the bride's partner. Boss said we should skip feds, she will be pissed enough by the other photos, if we potentially endanger their ability to go undercover. Well, the boss just said, the consequences would be dire." He grinned darkly, "And if the boss is willing to forgo getting the shot, you know it must be serious." He stretched, and continued, "actually, if you checked our site earlier today, the only pictures he cleared to use were the ones the obscured her face. Either he has a soft spot for the broad, or he really does know the value of discretion in dealing with law enforcement."

The looked up as they heard the crunch of gravel across the street. A sleek limo had pulled into drive, the waiting valet opening the door. A dark haired man stepped out, his chiseled features turning this way and that, as if seeking out the photographers. The paparazzi grinned and started snapping, the man across the street ducked down and helped a stunning red head emerge. Her glittering short cut dress a marked contrast from the comfortable clothes sported by the earlier guests. The camera kept clicking.

 _Live Tweet Event, Exclusive Coverage of the Echolls-Mars Wedding! #LoVe_

 _Trina Echolls and Conor Larkin, current celebrity it couple. #LoVe_

 _Echolls is Logan's older sister, and star of the popular TV show Camp! #LoVe_

 _Larkin starred in several films with the late Aaron Echolls, and is currently on Broadway in Pippin #LoVe_

The photographer smiled, Trina Echolls, plus booze, was sure to equal money in their pocket. He just had to trust that his boss would find them a way in. He reset as a large stretched Hummer pulled up. As person after person climbed out, his camera whirled away, several were nobodies, but some were worthy of notice.

 _Live Tweet Event, Exclusive Coverage of the Echolls-Mars Wedding! #LoVe_

 _Wallace Fennell, assistant coach of the Lakers, step-brother of the bride. #LoVe_

 _Keith Mars, former sheriff of Balboa County and noted crime author, father of the bride. #LoVe_

 _Dick Cassablancas, hotel magnate, and reformed party boy. #LoVe_

 _Mac Cassablancas, CEO of White House Technologies, her company is rumored to be aiming at an IPO early next year. #LoVe_

Following that a string of assorted sedans and pick-ups filtered through the valet station. Random military men, and other federal agents piling out, pictures were taken, but none of the people were notorious enough to warrant tweets.

A sleek black Ferrari pulled up, a dapper man emerging alone.

 _Live Tweet Event, Exclusive Coverage of the Echolls-Mars Wedding! #LoVe_

 _Casey Gant, CEO of Gant Publishing, a high school classmate of the happy couple. #LoVe_

More cars came and went, and a few more tweets posted, when the tide finally seemed to run dry. The pair had just received a text from their boss: VVL – gr8 work C U in 10.

~~~In front of random computers~~~

Madison Sinclair threw her tablet across the room in frustration. She stomped her foot and looked around to make sure no one had witnessed her tantrum, but she was alone. She wasn't sure who she hated more, Veronica Mars or Cindy Mackenzie, either way, she was sure they were stealing lives that had been meant for her.

Duncan threw back his drink. "Congratulations Sis and Logan, I wish you the best of happiness," his laugh was dry as the glass shattered in the fireplace. He stalked off to find his wife, sure she would offer some carnal relief as he worked at his frustration at Echolls getting what he believed was rightfully his.

Sandeep had found a small service closet to hide in. He read his phone in the dim light and smiled. _His Veronica's family and friends would be surrounding her tonight. They would all see how much he loved her. How she belonged to him._ He settled down to wait, and didn't notice when he dozed off.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Logan was welcoming his guests. He hugged or shook hands warmly in turn. Some people he hadn't seen in years, others he was meeting for the first time. It was clear to him that many suspected why he had summoned them on short notice, but everyone played along.

He explained the evening's schedule that cocktails and hors d'oeuvres would be served in about an hour in the lobby, and then everyone would be moved to the ballroom for a late dinner, and the party would commence in earnest. Rooms had been taken care of for everyone, and in the morning, a breakfast buffet would be available. People nodded politely and let themselves be escorted off by bellman to get cleaned up in their rooms.

M.B. and Step confirmed that they had his dress whites and an overnight back from his barracks for him. He thanked them, scratched Chet behind the ears, and said he would see them soon. Dick dropped the bug-out bag at Logan's feet and enveloped him in a bear hug. "Dude!"

Logan slapped Dick's back, "Dude!" They grinned like mischievous children at each other. Sheriff Mars and Alicia Fennel-Mars walked up to them. Dick and Logan exchanged another serious head nod, and faded away. Logan shook the Sheriff's hand firmly, and hugged his wife cautiously. Logan was flushed. Alicia took pity on the young man, guessing his intention. She touched his cheek softly and then went to look for her younger son.

"Sheriff"

"Logan, you know we are beyond that, I am not sheriff any more, and you can call me Keith."

Logan nodded slowly, "Yes sir, uhm, perhaps you would care to join me in the billiards' room?" Logan nervously led the older man to a parlor off the lobby decorated in stuffed heads, paneled walls, and dominated by an exquisitely carved pool table. From his place in the front, he couldn't see Keith's fond smile, nor the devilish glint in his eye at what he contemplated telling his future son-in-law.

Logan closed the door behind him, and he felt like a nervous teenager again. All the confidence of his military training had been stripped away, even his default arrogance and jack-ass airs were gone in front of this man. In all the time he had known Keith Mars, with the exception of the year following Lilly's murder, he had just wanted his approval. Wanted Keith to think Logan was good enough for his daughter, wanted Keith to think Logan was a good person. He hesitantly meet Keith's eyes, and was shocked to find the man smiling at him. Logan smiled in return, took a breath and plunged in.

"So, ten-years ago, I came to you, and sought your blessing for Veronica's hand in marriage. You were kind to me, and after much threatening, which, I assure you, I remember word for word, you gave it. I never managed to ask Veronica to marry me. In fact, I mucked up the whole think amazingly. Chance has brought Veronica back into my life, and I know it might seem quick, but I feel like this is the natural culmination of our early life, and just the first step to a greater journey. Keith, I am marrying Veronica today, but it would make me very happy to have your blessing. Please know, this time, I will not mess it up, or if I do, I will spend every minute trying to fix my mistake. I love her, and lord help us all, she still loves me." Logan looked earnestly at Keith, waiting for him to speak.

Keith squinted his eyes and focused his piercing stare on Logan. "You remember every single word?" Logan nodded. "Well then, son, you will remember that I am licensed to carry a gun?" Logan nodded again. "Good, then you have my blessing. Any bride price you planned on paying in livestock can be converted to Padres' tickets before delivery, comprende?" Logan nodded a third time, and Keith broke out laughing. "Come here son, who's your daddy?" Keith pulled Logan into a tight hug, and both of them laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N –So to all the real time readers out there. This is the last post for the night. I go back to work tomorrow, so the multiple updates a day are a thing of the past, at least until next weekend. We are in the home stretch, but I don't have a specific chapter count yet. Hope you hang in there with me, and I will try to finish it up soon. Also, I just wanted to say thank you, the PMs, the reviews, the people that follow and favorite the story, I didn't realize it before I started writing, but you guys totally rock. I love checking for new reviews and seeing people make comments. Y'all are the best! The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 31**

" _Who's your daddy?"_

Veronica sighed in delight. _Maja or was it Ebba? Had rubbed every kink out of her back._ She was oiled and perfumed. The woman's strong hands slipped down her legs, kneading her calves. They rotated her ankles and her thumbs dug into the balls of her feet. Veronica thought she might have dozed off at one point, because when she awoke, she was laying on her back, the sheet discreetly draped across her naked form. She heard gentle chimes coming from the front room, and Maja, _definitely Maja_ , went to check on it.

Maja came back in with La-La on her heels, and the smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Veronica smiled, she felt contented and relaxed. Maja was telling her to pop into the shower and rinse the oils off. La-La was munching one of her grilled cheese sandwiches. Veronica grinned, jumped down off the table, letting the sheet drop down shamelessly. She grabbed a triangle and shoved it in her mouth as she pranced into the bathroom.

The shower had a variety of setting and nozzles pointing this way and that. Veronica looked at them in some consternation, thinking she was a far cry away from the tiny apartment in Neptune where she had to worry about whether the hot water would last until she had the shampoo out. La-La barged in, and twisted the nozzles back and forth, until a pleasant cloud of steam filled the room. "Less thinking more sudsing. You need to give me time to coif you." She fixed Veronica with a withering gaze, "Don't think I am above climbing in there and hosing you down myself missy, we are on a schedule."

Veronica laughed, and obediently stepped in the shower. "I think I can handle this part on my own." She made quick work of washing her hair, and wasted minimal time on letting the warm water flow down her back. She could see through the steamed glass that La-La was sitting on the sink fidgeting with something. Turning off the water, she stuck her hand out and called "Towel, please!" A large white towel was thrust at her, and she wrapped herself in its blissful softness before stepping out.

La-La had a robe ready and wrapped her in another layer of comfort before ordering her to sit. Facing the bathroom mirror, Veronica watched as La-La gently detangled her hair, her slim fingers piecing Veronica's golden locks and starting to blow them dry. From the dampness emerged a golden crown, a delicate braid encircling her head, soft tendrils curling around her face. La-La smiled briefly at her own handwork, before her face went back to its normal bored countenance.

She had Veronica spin around, and went to work painting her face. A light dusting of powder later, and La-La pronounced her done. She pointed Veronica back to the bedroom and had her remove the robe and lay carefully on the massage table that was still set up in the room. She made quick work of rubbing down Veronica's arms and legs with a sheer lotion, and her skin sparkled with iridescent glitter. "Roll over," La-La ordered dryly. She pulled off the towel from Veronica leaving her naked on the table. La-La's gaze was critical, and Veronica felt oddly exposed. She looked back though, secure in her body. La-La ran her hand across Veronica's exposed nether regions and Veronica jumped. La-La stared her down, "Just making sure you are still smooth. You have a bit of stubble down there. I can take care of it for you before you put the lingerie on. We have time." Veronica nodded, she was a bit embarrassed, but La-La kept up her clinic inspection and manner. She heated wax in a travel kit that she had brought with her and applied the strips with expert ease. Veronica cried out, and La-La slapped a cold compress on her lady parts. She then went back to making sure Veronica's skin was coated in the glittering lotion.

La-La looked at her watch, and said dryly. "It's time, let's get you dressed." First on was the silken thong with sparkling crystals, next the corset. Veronica felt La-La tug its laces even tighter than it had been in the shop and she struggled for breath. La-La winked at her and placed a pocket knife on the bedside table, "For Logan." Next she had Veronica step into the garter belt, straightening it so the straps would lay flat. Then she rolled up a patterned stocking on each leg, the ivory silk, hugging her like a second skin. La-La pulled out a delicate blue garter and secured it in place. "Something blue." She frowned momentarily and went to her purse, pulling out a pretty wooden box wrapped in a golden ribbon. "A presented from Sissy; something new."

Veronica opened the wooden box, and nestled in velvet casing was a pearl handled derringer. The note read _"Deadly and Stylish, may your aim always be true."_ Veronica checked the gun and it was loaded. La-La handed her a soft white leather holster, it fit the derringer perfectly, and La-La unceremoniously reached down the front of the corset and slide the holster between Veronica's breasts.

She took the dress off the form that the bellman had wheeled in for her and lowered it over Veronica's head. She twitched it in to place, the white silk clinging to her torso and flowing to a small but flattering A-line from her waist. La-La knelt and adjusted the hem, making sure everything sat just so, as she had Veronica step into understated two-inch kitten heels. She gave a quick smile, pleased with how the dress sat.

La-La dived back into her purse and pulled out a small jewelry box. She handed it to Veronica and said, "Something old." She opened the box, and almost started to cry. Laying on a velvet pillow was Lilly's diamond necklace, her diamond necklace. She touched the delicate gold chain reverently. She hadn't worn the necklace in ten years, hadn't seen it. It had been abandoned on Logan's dresser when she ran out of his life. La-La could see the emotion threatening to spill over Veronica's face. "No crying until after the photographer gets a picture of you." She took the necklace from Veronica's grasp and settled it around her neck.

Looking in the full length mirror, Veronica thought she was starting at a stranger. A girl with golden hair, shining skin, and a fairy tale dress. A girl that looked happier than any girl had a right to be. La-La came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders. "It is almost time. I am going to give you a few minutes alone, but I wanted to let you know that you look magnificent, and remind you that no matter what happens, no crying until after pictures." She smiled at Veronica's reflection, and Veronica smiled back at her. "Oh, and one more thing, I was to let you know that your escort will have your something borrowed, so traditional bases are covered."

La-La let herself out of the room. Veronica continued to stare transfixed. _She couldn't believe this was her. She was once so sure that she would never get married. She had seen so many broken homes, had been the product of a broken home. A real life example of a selfish and vain wife, who would do anything and risk anything for her own pleasure. Veronica had taken part in so many marriages dissolving, delivering the money shots in exchange for cash. She had run from Logan so many times, settled for safe relationship choices, even when the men involved were secretly creeps. Yet, here she was, dressed like a queen, looking towards a happily ever after._ Veronica's smile turned wistful. _The only thing that would make today better, was if her family was here._ She sighed, gave a little twirl and watched her skirt flair out in the mirror. Her spirits lifted a little bit.

A soft chiming filled the main room and Veronica opened the door. Keith's smiling face greeted her, "Who's your…"

"Daddy!" Veronica squealed and launched herself into his arms. "How, why, how?"

Keith laughed, "Let's just say my future son-in-law is a resourceful man. He even offered to let me bring the shot gun." Keith pulled back and stared at Veronica at arm's length. Tears shimmered in his eyes, his daughter was so beautiful, and he accepted that he was finally losing his little girl. He pulled her into his arms again for a tight hug. "I have been told, on pain of Elvis, not sure what that actually means, that we have a schedule to keep." Stepping back he pulled a slim case out of his jacket pocket. "Alicia was wondering if you would honor her, by wearing her tennis bracelet as your something borrowed?"

Veronica nodded wordlessly, she was still stunned at what Logan had done for her. Her father was fastening the glittering chain around her wrist. She was so happy.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N –Random thought while I was commuting today – I think when done I might revise the whole thing to take out the bulk of the smut, extend some earlier scenes that I have had additional ideas for and repost with a more family friendly rating – not sure if it will get a bigger audience – or if it will be a waste of time…This of course may be wishful thinking based on work, but I have the writing bug! Anyways, an unexpected interlude here, based on some amusing thoughts I had on the drive. Hope you enjoy! The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 32**

 _She was so happy._

VVL was so happy, he had a skip in his step as he walked towards where his team were hidden across the street from the Lodge. Vinnie liked to be called VVL these days, he felt it lent him an air of mystery in his new profession of being a paparazzi. It also distanced him from his past as a PI, turned sheriff, and local mob flunkey back in Neptune. Not to say he didn't still keep tabs on Neptune, but he preferred to spend his time divided between LA and Vegas. His weekend was getting better and better, first, one of the web-sites he freelanced for had paid for him to fly in for the AVN awards.

Then, one of his network got the lead on the Mars-Echolls wedding. _Those crazy kids!_ There was no way VVL would skip this opportunity to make some green, and play spy-vs-spy with the Mars family. He had been a little disappointed in Echolls in recent years. VVL knew his younger days, he had always been good for a bum fight, random acts of violence, and cheap party girls. The last thing he had on Echolls was almost two years old. He had convinced the tabloids that Echolls and Bonnie DeVille were having a steamy affair. What he really had was the lamest not sex tape ever. DeVille had been fall down drunk, and falling all over Echolls. He had carried her into the room. Laid her in the bed, placing a glass of water and aspirin next to her, and then remained a virtual captive as DeVille had tried to seduce him in a sloppy incoherent fashion. Echolls had done nothing, and ultimately VVL decided that it was too boring to sell.

VVL had pulled his rented Camaro into a relatively hidden spot in the employee parking lot, next to a dark BMV. _Maybe I am in the wrong line of work? Hotel staff driving beamers – what a world._ He had circled the main Lodge building, and had noticed that the ballroom opened onto a large deck that had been festooned with tiny white lights. The deck in turn opened onto a lush mountain garden with many hidden nooks, perfect for indiscretions. The outside area offered many opportunities for his guys to continue their surveillance and live tweeting while keeping hidden from the guests. He joined the boys and explained the new plan to them. Yes, VVL was practically giddy.

Vinnie crossed the street again, and a fifty dollar bribe to one of the catering staff on a smoke break secured him red waiter jacket. With a grin, he walked in through the kitchen like he belonged. Vinnie stashed his sport coat in an employee locker, picked up a tray of champagne and went out to mingle. The Lodge lobby was filled with well-dressed people, women in fun and flirty dresses, men in sports jackets, or military dress uniforms. Groups were clumping together, and the tasteful music being piped through the hotel speakers was drowned out by the talking. All VVL heard was the sound of a cash register as he noted the guests. _Cha-ching, baby, Cha-ching!_

He thought happily about ways he could slap his boys around as he quickly noted guests they hadn't tweeted about, either they had come in through the rear entrance, as the truly privacy conscience would, or his boys were just to blind to smell the celebrity. VVL ducked his head, one hand fiddling with the trigger button for the camera he hid in a boutonniere, the other keeping the tray of drinks between his face and the Neptunians in the party. He had let his hair go a salt-n-pepper recently, and had lost some of his former paunch, VVL rather fancied he looked like George Clooney. He hoped none of the people from his home town would recognize him here, were they least expected him. But he wasn't taking any chances.

He saw the Sheriff, VVL like many in Neptune, never could get use to calling him Keith Mars, and his wife. Their son, the basketball coach, and other son, the basketball player at UConn, _his guys should have snapped a picture of the kid, he had good bones, and potential, stock footage had value too,_ were hitting on a pair of pretty service women. The boys seemed to have game, because the soldiers were giggling like school girls. He took a series of shots.

VVL froze, a petite blonde snagged a champagne flute off his tray. But she had zero recognition on her face, and a tall man with his arm around her waist smiled at him and said "Thanks bro," as he snagged another glass. Vinnie grinned as he thought about shooting his team. Instead he started snapping more frames. The blonde of course was Kristen Bell, the tall man her husband, and fellow actor Dax Shepard. VVL knew that when Agent Mars was fresh out of Quantico she had been assigned to a protection detail for Bell after some kidnapping threats had been made against her and her children. Agent Mars was a close match for the actress, and had been placed as bait in a stand-in scenario. VVL sighed, he had kept much better informed of the younger Mars' career before the Kane heir brokered his returned deal. The same immunity clause that would protect him, destroyed his leverage over the young agent, and he had lost track of her.

Bonnie DeVille was in one corner, her latest back-up dancer, boy-toy was wrapped around her like a cheap coat. VVL smiled, _cha-ching!_ She was always good for some embarrassing photos, a nip slip or panty shot at the very least. Maybe he could shop around the not sex tape, in this context it might be good for a little amusement. _Really, how did his guys miss these people?_

Vinnie swore he saw a flash of light coming off of the Sheriff's head, and he ran a thankful hand through his full head of hair. _Was the Sheriff looking in this direction? Crap._ VVL switched out his tray for one with more glasses on it and circled his way to the far end of the lobby. He found a large potted plant next to a column and smiled. _Lucky is with me tonight, baby!_ He balanced the tray carefully in the dirt of the plant and pulled out his phone to text some notes to his boys outside. Pity there were so many feds. After his time in law enforcement, the one rule he had was to not out cops in his photos. _VVL may be many things,_ he thought of himself in the third person, _but he was not a murdered. He wouldn't be responsible for anyone's blood on his hands._ A flash of serious thought crossed his face, _VVL would never be a Fitzpatrick pawn again._ He noticed the Sheriff left the room, so he picked up his tray and decided to take his chance circling the room again.

Sissy Lardash had Cliff McCormack cornered at one end of the bar. Her hand was resting possessively on the attorney's arm. She was no Loretta Cancun, but she was definitely giving him a run for his money. McCormack's face was priceless, alternating between terrified and intrigued. VVL snapped a few quick picks. They wouldn't be worth anything in the rags, but he could amuse himself by sending them to the attorney at the holidays.

Logan Echolls appeared in front of the Lodge's fireplace. It was the first time VVL had seen him all evening. He had to admit, that Echolls cast a dashing figure in his dress whites, and would have the women of America swooning. Vinnie got some great shots of him framed by the roaring flames. _If only the kid would go topless, I would make a mint!_ Logan raised a mic to his mouth.

"Attention everyone, if I could just have your attention for a minute, I would appreciate it." Logan looked jubilant. His goofy surfer friend Casablancas let out a piercing whistle. "Uhm, yeah, thanks. So, Ladies and Gentlemen, friends! Let me start by saying thank you. I know this was very short notice, but I really appreciate you all getting here. Most of you were brought here under false pretenses, that I was throwing a surprise party for Veronica, or that I was going to make a fool of myself. Actually, now that I think about it, both of those are true, to a point. After what feels like a lifetime of chasing her, Veronica has done me the favor of being caught. She thinks that in just a few minutes, Elvis is going to marrying us, and that tomorrow she is going to have to decide between a lot of embarrassing phone calls or a Facebook status update to notify all of you, our chosen family and friends, of what I talked her into. Well, a party isn't a party unless there are people there to enjoy it. So, if you will all go into the ballroom and take your seats, this party is about to get started!" With that the young man exchanged hugs with Mrs. Casablancas, and received several slaps on the back from the large men surrounding him.

VVL ditched the waiter's jacket and changed back into his sport coat. He was going to chance crashing the actually ceremony. He slide into the ballroom behind an older women built like a ship and found a seat in the backroom, partially cloaked in shadows. Vinnie Van Lowe was so happy.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N –I promise I am not stalling the big event, just have these little moments that keep popping in and figure I can push something out to you while I keep letting the ending percolate. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 33**

 _Vinnie Van Lowe was so happy._

Keith escorted Veronica down the hallway to the elevator. A bellhop had been tipped generously to hold it open for them, and had the Lodge override key to ensure they would have an uninterrupted trip down. As the doors closed, the bellhop discreetly positioned himself towards the front, giving the father and daughter a semblance of privacy.

Keith cleared his throat, "Veronica." She squeezed his hand comfortingly. He smiled tenderly at her. "Daughter o' mine, I am so proud of you. Every time I think that I can't feel more love for you, you prove me wrong. Now today, you have surprised me again. I didn't do the right thing when you were younger…"

Veronica tried to cut him off, but he squeezed her hand this time. "No let me finish. You saw things at a young age that you shouldn't have, you saw more about how things could go wrong, rather than how wonderfully right marriage to the right person could be. I have watched you and Logan grow, together for a long time, then individually. I am convinced that you have found your right person, and for that I am grateful. To know love is to know enough."

Veronica did interrupt at that point, her eyes welling with unshed tears, "Little Big Town? Really, you are listening to country now?" She sniffled.

The bellhop gave an uncertain cough. "Miss, I am sorry to interrupt, but I was told to remind you, by a very scary woman, that if you cry before photos she will chew my eyebrows off. I wouldn't normally say anything about it, but she seemed serious, and I do like my eyebrows."

Veronica and Keith were astonished at the man's interruption and burst into laughter as the elevator opened. La-La was waiting on the other side of the door. "Good, I don't have to eat his face, he looks pasty and undercooked." She fell into step behind Veronica, twitching the small train into alignment. In a walk that was both too short, and yet one where each step felt like a thousand miles, Veronica felt like she was floating. They rounded the corner into the Lodge lobby. Aside from a few staff it was empty, the fireplace still crackling merrily away. Keith stopped Veronica in front of the ballroom doors.

They turned and faced each other. Veronica looked up into Keith's face with a radiant smile. "Paw, I am getting married today!" Keith hugged her in response, while La-La frowned and muttered something about wrinkles under her breath.

"Don't open the doors yet!" An excited, and loud, whisper directed. Turning, Veronica saw Mac heading in her direction, and she peeled out of her father's arms. With a bounce of glee, she was hugging the other woman. "Whew, glad I made it! I forgot the flowers in my room."

"I would ask how, and why? But, I am pretty sure I already played that game with my Dad here. Logan?" Veronica inquired. Mac nodded and grinned in response. Veronica shook her head lovingly, _that boy knows how to make a grand gesture, but now I am almost afraid to open the doors._ While Veronica was thinking, she took in Mac's appearance, in the past few months, she had changed her hair, a streak of bright red having replaced the purple. It matched her dress, a red lacy a-lined gown with an empire waist. Veronica's face pinched, her brain flicking into investigator mode. _It has actually been three months since I saw Mac last_. She started to circle her best friend, who was looking at her with bemusement. After waiting patiently, Mac grabbed her dress from behind and pulled it tight against her body. A small bump was clearly visible. She let the dress drift back into place. Veronica squealed, grabbed her arm and started leading her to the easy chairs by the fire place.

Mac's smile was indulgent and her laughter rich. "Bond, now is not the time. Right now, it is not about my story, it's about yours." Veronica looked like she was about to object. Mac's smile broadened. "Also, I was told to tell you, by that scary women over there," she made a dramatic pointing motion, while pretending to hide it behind her hand, "that if you cry before pictures, a Unicorn will lose its horn."

La-La smiled, and both Veronica and Mac took involuntary steps back. It really was quite menacing. "Which means, best friend of the bride, please distribute the flowers; and, father of the bride, please be prepared to walk her down the aisle." La-La cast a critical look at Keith, "You are allowed to cry before the photos."

Mac handed Veronica a large bouquet. White and pink lilies that Logan had selected that morning from the grocery store. Someone on the hotel staff had taken them from M.B. earlier that evening and arranged them into a proper bride's bouquet. They had wrapped the stems in red satin ribbon, alternating with cords of black studded leather. Mac's smaller bouquet was Speedwell, the delicate blue wildflowers, interspersed with Forget-Me-Nots, Gloxinia, and Stephanotis, was a secret poem, and similarly tied in red satin and black leather.

La-La twitched both their dresses into place one final time, straightened Keith's buttonhole, and pronounced them ready to go. She cracked the door to the ballroom, and gave a discreet signal. The opening chords of Elvis' Fools Rush In started to play, and La-La directed Mac down the aisle first.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Sandeep jerked awake. It was dark and warm, and cramped. He had forgotten where he was for a moment. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he remembered. Outside, he could hear Elvis music. Confused again, he wondered if he was too late. Smiling in grim determination, he decided no, it was time for him to make his move. _His Veronica would see, they all would see, and he would finally get what he deserved._ He went to open the door and found it jammed. While he had slept, the hotel staff had moved the tables to the edges of the ballroom, arranging the chairs for the ceremony. Sandeep cursed, _he couldn't afford to make a scene, not now; he needed to surprise his Veronica_. He pulled out his cell phone to check for twitter updates, _maybe they published a retraction?_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 34**

 _Sandeep pulled out his cell phone to check for twitter updates, maybe they published a retraction?_

Veronica took a deep breath, fighting to keep her eyes focused on the back of Mac's dress to keep from hyperventilating. _Come on Veronica, get it together, I try to think about Elvis…Great, now I am quoting old country songs…thanks Dad!_ Another deep breath and she felt her father start to walk. Now Veronica understood why the father of the bride escorted her down the aisle, otherwise they would forget to walk.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

She let her eyes stray from Mac to the source of the music. At the end of the aisle, next to Logan…Veronica started to panic, _I can't look at him yet_. Directly in front of Mac, was one of the fattest Elvis impersonators Veronica had ever seen. The middle age man had stuffed himself, like an overcooked sausage into a rhinestone and sequin covered jump suit. The suit was a thing of wonder, shimmering white satin and spandex, the vast bulk of the beads were clear or iridescent. The massive white lapels however, were decorated with red rhinestones patterned to look like enormous hearts. The singer was balding, but had full dark muttonchops that had obviously been dyed. Completing the look was a pair of enormous sun glasses, falling down off the man's nose. As he continued to croon into the microphone, Veronica noticed it was plugged into a boom-box partially hidden behind him. She grinned a bit foolishly, but she really did love living in Vegas. _Where else would I have a singing fat Elvis on hand to officiate my wedding?_ Keith's arm steadied her as she kept walking.

Mac reached the end of the aisle. Logan had stepped forward and given her a hug, only to have Dick push him out of the way, so he could place a quick kiss on her lips. Veronica couldn't see, but Mac was blushing, and doing her best to give the boys a withering look to remind them to get with the program. Now Veronica's view was uninterrupted and she only saw Logan.

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

Veronica's normal poker face was more expressive than it had ever been as her emotions ran across her face. From the goofy glee at Elvis, it quickly turned to sentimental warmth. She really couldn't help falling in love with Logan. In some ways, she felt that she had been running from this day since she first met him. _Her soccer game had just finished, and she ran off the field to join the Kane kids. Logan had been all adolescent angles and a combination of shyness and outrageous that she was instantly drawn to, and run from._ Now, she knew that no matter how she ran, it always came back to him. He was the only one she had ever falling in love with. Her steps down the aisle were confident.

Logan's eyes had not left Veronica since the door opened. It was a torture to stand there and wait for her to get to him. Now he understood why you had a best man, to trip you before you did something stupid. At first she seemed like she was dragging her feet and that the Sheriff was having to pull her into the room. Logan's stomach clinched, _did I do the wrong thing? Please don't let her be having second thoughts._ Logan wanted to run down the aisle to her, scoop her up in his arms and never let go. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet. His hands fidgeted at his sides. Dick leaned over and whispered in his ears, "Dude, don't worry she is headed this way, and I think that scary La-La chick will trip her if she turns around."

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

Her steps slowed again. Veronica was finally taking in the reality of the ballroom. Dining tables draped in white table clothes, decorated with toy jets and magnifying glasses had been pushed up against the walls. The chairs had been arranged into rows making two wide columns, and those chairs were filled with people. Turning her head left and right she saw so many people she knew, and a few she didn't. Veronica stopped still. _How were all these people here?_ Through her fog of confusion, she heard a disapproving cluck from La-La. _When did Sissy's assistant become my wedding planner? And why are we so afraid of her?_ Another cluck. _Don't know why, but I am. I should see if she wants an invite to the intern program, I bet she could break perps in interrogation like no-body's business._ Veronica started walking again, slowly though, as she continued to drink in everyone that was there.

Her eyes narrowed, as she tried to recognize a salt-n-pepper head in the back room, only to be distracted by seeing some anorexic young man slip his hand dangerously up Bonnie DeVille's thigh. _Carrie? Relax, Logan explained the tabloid thing, and she had ended up liking Carrie by the end of high school._ She breathed deeply and took another step. Clarence Weidman gave her an approving nod. She grinned and nodded back. The Navarro family sat together in a row. Veronica was delighted to see that not only were Weevil and his lovely wife Jade there, but also Lettie Navarro. Farthest from the aisle sat Jamie, and someone who was obviously a date. Veronica took in their tightly clinched hand, before her eyes flicked to the blonde's face. Veronica gasped, then blushed. _There is definitely a story there, but hey, if I can dump Sandeep and get married the next day, I guess hot blonde girl can dump Sandeep and be dating my friend the next day._ Veronica's grin turned wicked, _how tortured will Logan be if she and I dance together tonight?_ Veronica caught the embarrassed girl's eye and winked.

 _Darling so it goes_

Keith continued walking, pulling his daughter slowly along. He was stunned himself to have been given this privilege and would never be able to express his gratitude to his soon to be son-in-law. Keith had felt for several years now that Veronica was always going to be alone, as she hid in a relationship that she was completely uninvested in. His other thought, revived whenever he threw money into the betting pool, was that one day she and Logan would elope, and if he was lucky he would be told before the first grandchild arrived. But here he was, walking his little girl down the aisle, and he couldn't be happier to be part of this milestone with her. His eyes flicked to his wife, Alicia was unabashedly weeping. After their early "misunderstands", Veronica had turned to Alicia and accepted her as a mother figure and friend, and Alicia in turn treated Veronica as the daughter she never had. Keith smiled tenderly at her, so happy that he was getting a chance to grow old with the women he loved.

 _Some things are meant to be_

The weight of the inevitability of this moment hit Veronica. She beamed at Logan and for a second, she felt like she could see Lilly just over his shoulder giving her a thumbs up before fading away. She quickened her pace and was now dragging Keith down the aisle. Some of the guest chuckled at what had become her obvious enthusiasm to get to Logan.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

Veronica didn't hear what her father said, as he placed her hand in Logan's. She didn't notice as he turned and sat down with Alicia and the boys. She didn't notice Mac's outstretched hand taking her bouquet from her. She didn't notice the guests take a seat. She noticed that Logan's knuckles were still slightly swollen from last night's encounter. She noticed the callouses he had on certain fingers and parts of his palm. She noticed his smell, always something fresh and outdoorsy that reminded her both of the ocean and the woods at once. She noticed his eyes, a molten brown, and how they beamed at her with love, but were clouded with insecurity. Instinctively, she ran her thumb across his knuckles, and murmured under her breath "I am a sure thing." She noticed his smile turn to a wicked smirk. She noticed how his dress whites fit, and her smile turned wicked in turn, "You should only wear this. Ever."

 _For I can't help falling in love with you._ Logan whispered the last words to her as fat Elvis finished singing. Veronica couldn't stop herself. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Logan. More chuckles from the crowd ensued, and Dick leaned over and said "This is why you are supposed to have a rehearsal…kissing comes at the end Ronnie!" Veronica smiled at him, and kissed Logan again, because she could.

Fat Elvis started speaking into the microphone, "Tonight we are gathered here, just outside of the Vegas lights, to officially check Logan and Veronica out of the lonely street hotel. From what I have been told, there has never been a couple more meant to be. These two have done nothing but left each other all shook up years, and now they are promising to be all their dreams fulfilled."

Veronica couldn't help but roll her eyes at the silly references to Elvis songs and idly wondered how she could convince him to speed up, but at the same time, one up the Elvis, if he tried to make them say spontaneous vows, she was pretty sure it might involve Logan being a hunk, a hunk, of burning love. Logan squeezed her hand and whispered, "You wanted Elvis."

Elvis continued, "For those of you with suspicious minds, now is your time to speak up. But I feel compelled to warn you, that more than a few people here are licensed to kill." He paused dramatically, looking at the assembled guests over his oversized sun glasses. "Good, we knew there weren't any hound dogs in the house."

He turned and fixed Logan and Veronica with a surprisingly sympathetic gaze and stage whispered, "It's show time," before continuing back in the microphone. "Logan, do you take Veronica to be your wife and to love her tender, love her sweet?"

Logan's eyes burned into her, all passionate smolder. "I do."

"Veronica, do you take Logan to be your husband, and to love him tender, lover him sweet?"

Veronica squeezed Logan's hand, "I do!"

"Now, it is time to exchange the rings…" at this Elvis broke into the chorus of Good Luck Charm. Veronica felt panic swell up in her. She hadn't evened considered getting Logan a ring. She nervously fingered the pink plastic heart that she was still wearing. Logan looked at Veronica, and thought he had never been so thankful to Dick, and then he winked at her. He took her left hand in his and carefully slipped off the pink plastic ring from that morning and handed it to Dick, who in turn slipped him something. Logan raised her bare hand to him lips and kissed it, before sliding on the engagement ring that he had picked up ten-years ago and its matching band. Veronica looked at her hand astonished, when Mac discreetly tapped her arm and slipped something cool and round into her hand. As Elvis wrapped up with an enthusiastic "Baby wear my good luck charm," Veronica slipped a plain platinum band onto Logan's finger. She decided to stop asking how and just accept, she was marrying Logan Echolls and that is how he rolled.

Elvis started speaking again, "By the powers vested in me by the great State of Nevada and the gods of rock 'n roll, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Logan took Veronica gently in his arms, and for an instant, just stood there looking at her. Then he dipped his head and kissed her forehead, looked at her again, and placed a sweet kiss upon her lips. Their kiss was not passionate and steamy as so many had been before, but so heavy with new emotions and new promises that it seemed to last minutes, as they melted into each other. They broke apart and both had trouble breathing, as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Elvis interrupted their ruminations by saying, "Thank you, thank you very much. Ladies and Gentlemen, would you please join me in welcoming for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Logan Mars."


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 35**

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, would you please join me in welcoming for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Logan Mars."_

Veronica's eyebrows shot up and she twisted to face Logan again, the question clear on her face. Logan smiled adoringly and mouthed "Later."

Fat Elvis began singing Hawaiian Wedding Song and the guests rose from their seats.

 _This is the moment of sweet Aloha._

Mac returned Veronica's bouquet of lilies to her and stepped forward to take Dick's outstretched hand. The couple cheerfully walked down the aisle. Dick only pausing a moment to fist bump Casey. Mac rolled her eyes and pulled him along before the pair started talking. She smiled at her husband though, she never ceased to be amazed at her husband's uniform good nature, and happy indifference to propriety. They made it to the open doors, and La-La mutely pointed them towards the fireplace where a photographer was setting up.

 _I will love you longer than forever_.

Logan was trapped in Veronica's eyes. He couldn't believe this moment had just happened. _All that's left is to get the license filed, curse government offices being closed on Sunday, I want this to be official._ Logan's eyes strayed to Veronica's lips, her beautiful pink lower lip was sucked slightly in, her teeth worrying it slightly. He smirked, _well maybe the license filing isn't all that's left, we have a marriage to consummate!_ Unfortunately, from the corner of his eye he saw La-La's imperious beckoning, her finger crooked at the two of them like they were naughty school children for not walking down the aisle. Logan looked deeply into Veronica's eyes, and slightly turned her to the front, "Let's go, Mrs. Mars."

 _U-a, si-la, Pa-a ia me o-e, Ko aloha ma-ka-mea e i-po_

Veronica and Logan practically skipped down the aisle as fat Elvis crooned either in Hawaiian, or made up words meant to evoke the islands. Half way to the back ballroom doors, on the line " _Now that we are one, Clouds won't hide the sun_." Logan pulled Veronica to a halt and dipped her into a deep, blush worthy kiss. There were some wolf whistles and applause from the audience. While a salt-n-pepper head from the backrow merely whispered, "Cha-ching baby, cha-ching."

Back on her feet, Veronica was flushed and slightly breathless. Logan smirked happily at her, and before she had a chance to start walking again, he swooped her into his arms. She giggled and stole his hat as he walked them out the doors, putting it on her golden braid.

 _I do love you with all my heart._

La-La's lips twitched as if she was holding in a laugh, then moved to close the door behind them. They could just make out fat Elvis' voice on the microphone, "While, Mr. and Mrs. Mars are having their portrait taken, they ask that their guests please join me on the deck for champagne and a selection of my greatest hits. If you will please exit through the side doors, the Lodge will finish setting up for dinner. Finally, Logan and Veronica request the presence of their family in the main lounge. Thank you, thank you very much." They could hear the faint sound of people disbursing, but they didn't notice, Logan and Veronica were kissing again.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Sandeep was not pleased with what he saw on the twitter feed. _That man kissed my Veronica!_ He ground his teeth in frustration as he felt her purity being tainted from afar. _This cannot be allowed, tonight I will she her, tonight she will know._ He heard the scrape of a table being moved very near him, and tested the door again. It opened, but the lights had been raised in the hall as the workers rearranged the room. Carefully, he closed the door again, it was too bright to sneak out. _Besides,_ he thought, as his fingers ran across something smooth and cold in his pocket, _Elvis had said something about people licensed to kill here, I will wait until later in the night. It will be better when there are fewer people, more intimate._

~~~In NYC~~~

The view from the penthouse was stunning. It was full night in New York, but the city never slept, and lights twinkled brightly across the island. He didn't notice them. The sheet had slipped off his girlfriend, her pale skin contrasted against the black silk to perfection. The swell of her enhanced breasts gently rising and falling as she slept. Dark bruises marred their perfection, while he had inflicted them, he had felt like an artist, painting his vision onto her skin. He didn't bother admiring his work now.

He picked up his tablet from the dresser, determined to catch up on some work, and maybe the latest lines from his bookie. Without a glance at the sleeping girl, or the amazing night skyline, he went into his den. He poured himself a drink and settled in a plush leather chair. Flipping on the tablet, he checked his email and was satisfied that nothing needed immediate attention. He flipped to his Alert app, planning on checking the overnight sport scores, and the lines for Sunday's games. His eyebrows flew up at the unusual alert he saw. It had been over a decade since he had seen her name in print, _the one that got away_. He smiled darkly and walked to his desk. Depressing a secret button, a small drawer popped open. He withdraw a lock of golden hair, and went back to his chair. He fingered the smooth tresses as he read the tabloid story, then caught up on the twitter feed and pictures. He sneered, none of the photos of her showed her face, but that was definitely Echolls.

He knew his therapist wouldn't be pleased, but maybe it was time to begin his grand work. His probation was over, he was free to travel. _Yes_ , he smiled, _what they saw so long ago…that was just a prelude._

~~~Back at the Lodge~~~

La-La tsked again. "No more kissing unless the photographer tells you too! Really, Logan, you ask me to help with the perfect wedding and you keep trying to destroy Veronica's make-up." The thin woman grabbed Veronica's arm, pulled her away from Logan and sat her in a chair. Out of nowhere she produced a make-up bag and set to work on Veronica's face with a fury.

The door to the ballroom burst open, and Wallace and Darrell strode forward towards Veronica. La-La stopped them in their tracks with a withering stare, and they altered their route to Logan, greeting him with hearty handshakes, back-slaps, and "Dude, welcome to the family!"

Alicia and Keith followed at a more sedate pace. The remnants of happy tears were evident on Alicia's face and La-La pointed her to the chair next to Veronica. Logan broke apart from his new brothers and walked up to Keith. The older man embraced him in a bear hug and some of the tension Logan had been holding started to disburse. "So, I had been afraid to ask before, but are you okay with me becoming a Mars?"

The Sheriff laughed. "Not afraid to ask for Veronica's hand, but too scared to ask for my name?"

Logan grinned weakly, "Well, I suspect that Veronica would have kept Mars no matter what, and I know that even if you promised death, I was going to marry Veronica. And I did!" Logan's face turned wistful and he turned his head to stare at his wife, whose lips were being repainted a kissable shade of pink by La-La. He smiled wolfishly, which caused Keith to clear his throat.

"Remember, that is still my daughter you are looking at."

Logan blushed, "Uhm, sorry Sheriff. But as to your name, I figured it was better to do and ask forgiveness, then not to get permission at all. If you and Veronica don't want me to though, I won't file the paperwork. It's just," Logan's face was awash with older, painful memories, "my name is one of infamy. You google it, and the first things that come up are death, murder, shame. I don't want to condemn and future family Veronica and I might have to that legacy. And, like I said, I don't expect Veronica to take my name. I don't think it would do her career any favors, and I don't want to take that part of her away from you. But, I want us to have the same name, to be family. Short of trying to convince her we should be named Mecholls or Ears, I figured it would be easiest if I took her name. Finally," Logan's eyes now rose to meet Keith's, "out of all my role models growing up, you were the most honorable, the most loving and loyal, you embodied all the characteristics that I strive for as an adult. I can think of no one, other than Veronica, that I would more want to be associated with."

A soft arm circled Logan's waist, and he turned slightly. His eyes were captured by two perfect cerulean orbs. "Logan," she breathed, "I love you so much." He bent down to kiss her. "Don't" she admonished, "La-La said she would castrate you with a butter knife if you messed up my makeup again before the photos." Logan shot a baleful glare at the domineering assistant. La-La smirked at him.

Keith's eyes glimmered with unshed tears, and he now gathered both Veronica and Logan into a hug. "Welcome to the family, Logan Mars!"


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N –Hope y'all didn't mind the little trip to NYC last chapter. I have an idea for a sequel that I wanted to set up, and thought I would give you a teaser. No worries, we are still on the home stretch with this one…I think…I mean, really this was supposed to be pwp while I was on Thanksgiving vacation. So hey…enjoy the next chapter! The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 36**

" _Welcome to the family, Logan Mars!"_

The tableau of Sheriff Mars hugging his only daughter and his newest son was broken by a dog barking. Chet pushed her massive head between the three, demanding attention from her favorite humans. Her stubby tail wagged happily as Veronica knelt to scratch behind her ears and Keith rubbed her shoulder affectionately. M.B. was at the other end of her leash, red in the face and looking embarrassed. "Sorry, once we got off the elevator, she saw you and would not be dissuaded. I couldn't remember the command for heel."

"Päta," Veronica said absently as she continued the scratching. The large dog now sat, content that she was back with her mistress. She flicked her eyes up to M.B. taking in his flushed countenance. "So, Mr. Berle, what are you willing to do, so no one knows that you were getting dragged around by a little puppy dog?" Veronica's grin was full of mischief and M.B.'s blush deepened.

Trina walked forward at that, her hand outstretched. She had left Connor with the other guests on the deck, as she came to join in the family photos. "Mr. Berle?" she inquired archly, "shouldn't it be Commander Berle?" her perfect smile slightly lecherous.

M.B. stammered as he took her hand, "Actually, ma'am, it's First Lieutenant Jeff Pepper. It is very nice to meet you," he continued blushing, "you are even more beautiful in person."

Trina grinned up at him, not letting go of his hand. "Aren't you just charming," her tone implied she was talking about more than just his words, but she let her brow knit in artful confusion, "but I could have sworn that I heard my dear sister-in-law call you Mr. Berle. And if you know Veronica, well then, I am sure you know, she is never mistaken on such particulars."

M.B.'s embarrassment and consternation increased and he shot an imploring look at Logan, who merely smirked in return. He turned his entreating gaze to Veronica, who merely laughed at him. "Uhm, well, she is sorta correct." His voice has dropped to a nearly choked whisper, and Trina took the opportunity to step even closer to him, increasing his nerves exponentially. "My flight call sign is M.B."

Trina's eyes glittered wickedly, and her red curls shook with mirth as she laughed, understanding immediately, "Short for Milton Berle?" M.B. nodded his head downcast. Trina pressed against him and whispered something in his ear. Much to the astonishment on the watching trio, he turned even redder, but gave a quick nod. Trina backed away and turned her attention to Logan. "Brother! I am so delighted for you!" Her manor was gushing and over enthusiastic, as if she expected to be caught on camera at any moment. She embraced him briefly and turned her attention to Veronica.

She made no move to lower herself to Veronica's level, in fact, she took a slightly apprehensive step back at the sight of Chet's large head, and equally long tongue lolling out. "Veronica, I am so happy to finally be able to call you sister. We simply must catch up before the weekend is over. But I see La-La over there, and I am going to ask her to refresh my makeup before the photography starts. Isn't La-La simply the best? I keep trying to steal her away from Sissy to become my personal assistant, and she keeps refusing." Trina's sigh at that was so heartfelt and genuine, that the assembled group, could do nothing but smile at her retreating form as she bustled off.

M.B. quickly excused himself, taking Chet outside for a brief refresher before the photos. Alicia joined Keith, her arms around his waist. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Logan and Veronica. "I am so happy for you both." Before she could go on, the group was interrupted by a low throat clearing. Logan and Veronica turned to the sound, and Logan gasped in delighted surprise. "Charlie!"

He hugged the slightly older man, before stepping back to look at him. "How? Why? How?" He stammered, in an unintentional mimicry of Veronica's reaction when she saw her father.

Charlie smiled affectionately at his half-brother. Their relationship had improved greatly over the years, as Logan had matured into a more private adult, and Charlie forgave the earlier outing of his heritage. "Dick called, he refused to say why, but insisted that I had to be here and if I wasn't that he would set Mac on me. Then he told me a first class ticket was waiting at the airport. So what's a guy to do, but go to Vegas, baby?"

Logan cast a warm smile at his best friend, who was busy tickling his wife by the fireplace. "Dude, that is terrific. I am so glad you are here." The pair chatted amicably for a few minutes until the photographer interrupted them.

The photographer clapped her hands, "Alright people, it's time for your close-ups. Can I get the bride and groom over by the fireplace?" An exhausting 45-minutes later, the extended family, including the Casablancas and Chet had been posed, reposed, and reorganized repeatedly, photos snapped from all angles, and the photographer pronounced them done.

La-La took pity on the newly minted Mr. and Mrs. Mars, and walked over to them. "I think it is time for me to go peruse the open bar, and see if any of those fly-boys and feds you invited are worth my time. Which means," she smiled broadly, "Veronica you are free to cry, and Logan you are free to kiss away."

Her face returned to its cold mask and she started to turn away. Logan surprised her by spinning her around, lifting her into a bear hug and planting two wet sloppy kisses on her cheeks. She turned faintly pink as he set her down. "La-La, I don't know how I would have pulled this off without you, thank you from the bottom of my heart." Logan's face shone with his genuine appreciation, and even stony La-La was not immune to his charm; her blush deepening.

She coughed as she cleared her throat, "I would say anytime Logan, but I suspect this one might last, and it was no big, I am sure Chucky Cheese would have been accommodating on short notice too." With that she stalked off to the ballroom, her Jimmy Choo's beating out a staccato pace on the hardwoods. Veronica and Logan turned to each other and burst out laughing.

Logan quickly checked his watch, and a smirk came to his handsome face. "Family," he smiled as the assembled group turned to him, "It is so nice to say that, family! Thank you for putting up with all the photographs, it is almost time to get our party on. So I invite you to join the rest of the guests on the back deck for champagne, and the Lodge staff should be announcing dinner shortly. I need a few minutes alone with my lovely wife, and we will be with you soon." The look he gave Veronica left no doubt in the room as to why he wanted her alone.

Keith glared, "She's still my daughter Logan!" The crowd erupted in laughter and Alicia led the Mars patriarch off, whispering something in his ear that not only mollified him, but put a spring in his step. Logan grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her towards the Billiard's room, where just a few short hours ago he had asked for the Sheriff's blessing.

He closed the door behind them and firmly turned the lock. Releasing her hand, he strode around the room, peeking behind curtains and high backed chairs. Veronica watched in bemusement that turned to excitement as he circled the pool table and returned to her. "Alone at last," Logan growled, as he pulled her forcefully into his arms. His kiss was sudden and forceful, his lips pushing her open. Veronica willingly surrendered to the assault, her arms wrapping around him, fingers raking through his hair.

Breaking apart, she panted, "You know they all know…"

Logan smirked, "They are just jealous. But you have a point, I did promise them a party." He looked at Veronica his eyes smoldering, "I am not sure I can wait though, you are just too beautiful, and this moment, I want to inside you more than anything, and complete are union in the historically appropriate sense."

Veronica chuckled at that, and reached over and grabbed his wrist. Looking at his watch, she smiled, "Skip the foreplay."

Logan groaned, and pushed Veronica back to the pool table. She laid across the green felt, and he bent over her for a fresh assault on her lips, when he noticed a shadow cross his eyes. His breath caught, and he was transported back in time, _Veronica in a tight tee shirt, roughly held down on a dirty and torn felt surface, the buzz of a tattoo needle._ She reached up and grabbed him, hands working his belt. "You saved me that day." Her soft hand was now wrapped around his throbbing cock, "You always save me."

She began pumping him in agonizing slowness, and his groaning grew louder. "Veronica!" He pulled her off the pool table and spun her around. Pushing gently on her back he bent her forward, her face now down against the felt. He dropped down and knelt, hands momentarily lingering at her waist. Logan let himself take in the perfect vision Veronica made in the dress, as she offered her back to him. He smiled and flipped the layers of silk, chiffon and tulle up across her back. Standing, Logan licked his lips. The vision in front of him now more tantalizing: silk stockings with seams perfectly down her shapely calves; a lacy blue garter circling one milky thigh; and the graceful orbs of Veronica's posterior, divided in twain by a thin scrap of material, a crystal sparkling at its apex. "Perfection…" Logan dropped again to his knees and placed soft kisses on both orbs, causing Veronica to tremble. He smiled to himself and used his fingers to flick aside the scrap of material separating him from complete sight of her excitement. He could smell her and knew she was ready, as she said with no foreplay. Logan couldn't resist though, and let his mouth take a quick tour. His tongue teasing and flicking until her trembling reached its peak. He felt her knees start to buckle, and he stood up, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist.

As he felt the last of her orgasm subside, he slid home, encasing his cock in her warmth. She moaned, "Loooogan!" He swiftly increased to a fast pace, bringing her to another body shuttering high. He let himself release inside her, and then collapsed forward onto her, as they rode out the sensations coursing through them.

Luckily, the Billiard Room had a private bathroom, and the pair made quick work on cleaning up. Veronica dampened her fingers and tried to repair the damage to her hair, and then sighed. "They are going to know anyway…" She plucked out the pins, and shook the braid loose, letting her golden locks fall in soft waves around her face. Her face was also a lost cause, the make-up smeared on the felt of the pool table, she washed it cleaned. Her skin was glowing with the quick work out she and Logan just had, and her lips were puffy and red from their kissing. She determined that she could go back out in public with minimal embarrassment.

Logan took her hand and led the way back to the ballroom. Pausing at the threshold, he lifted that same hand to his lips, the diamond caught the light and twinkled. He kissed it softly. "Ready for dinner, Mrs. Mars?"


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N –There you go 3 chapters today, sorry I was m.i.a. over the weekend. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 37**

" _Ready for dinner, Mrs. Mars?"_

Veronica's laugh was rich and throaty. "When have I not been ready for dinner?" They walked quietly into the ballroom as a couple. The room had been transformed, the tables that had been circling the walls were now tastefully arranged together to form a u-bend around the stage. Each table was draped in white linen, tea light candles lite in the center, with toy fighter jets and plastic magnifying glasses strewn about. A head table was set up in front of the stage, it was similarly appointed, but Veronica and Mac's bouquets were gracing it in wrought iron holders.

The DJ was setting up on the stage, expertly checking his cords and wires, and testing the connections. The speakers crackled and LL Cool J's _I Need Love_ filled the room softly. Logan smiled at Veronica and spun her onto the dance floor. Their guests were still outside, and the sounds of Elvis belting out _Suspicious Minds_ making an odd remix. They shared their first dance in impromptu bliss, before Veronica's stomach rumbled. Logan grinned and led her to the buffet tables. "Might as well go first, people are going to want your attention once they come inside."

Parallel tables groaned with food. One boasted a small sign "Omnivores," the other a matching sign, "Herbivores." Both had large bowls of chopped salad, the greens decorated with cranberries and candied nuts; grilled vegetables, the omnivore vegetables, obviously cooked with bacon; a selection of breads and cheeses; and steaming trays of lasagna. Veronica breathed deeply, taking in the smell with giddy delight. "Luigi's?" She asked hopefully, having given up thinking anything was beyond Logan this day.

He smiled fondly at her, "Alas, no. Even I have my limits, and they turned me down flat no matter how much I offered…I even offered to send Dick to pick it up and transport it on the plane out of Neptune." Veronica was only half listening, she was busy piling her plate high. "I ended up having the catering done by a restaurant down in Vegas."

Veronica brought her fork up to her mouth, where she stood, still only half listening to him. She moaned in delight, "Chicago Joes!"

Logan smiled happily, "So glad it meets your standards." He started loading his plate, as he heard fat Elvis' voice from the deck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that's the end of my show. I have been told that dinner is now ready if you care to make your way back into the ballroom. But let me leave you with one final thought on the love that Logan and Veronica have shared with you tonight…. _Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't goin' away._ Thank you, and good night!" There was a smattering of applause, and Logan and Veronica could see people start to turn their direction.

Veronica looked at her plate piled high with food wistfully, "Is it too late to go hide in our room with room service?"

Logan chuckled, "Come on Bobcat, you have stared down tougher crowds than this. Let's grab our seats and see what kind of theater enfolds." He winked broadly, nodding at Sissy dragging Cliff along to the buffet line, while Trina was clearly snubbing Connor and flirting with M.B.

The guests hadn't seem to notice Logan and Veronica quietly sitting at the head table; so, the two fell to eating with relish. Logan clearly hadn't had time to do assigned seating, and was actually crossing his fingers that there were enough seats and food for the last minute feds and airmen that Jay and Step seemed to add to the guest list of their own accord. But everyone seemed to be getting along, and tables were easily filling with a mix of Neptunians and Vegans.

Dick and Mac joined them at the head table, seated to Logan's side. There were still plenty of empty seats, but the lack of formality of this part of the wedding left people hesitant. Logan waived over Step and Katie and introduced them to Dick and Mac. Veronica meanwhile tilted her head at Wallace and saw him laugh as he carried his plate in her direction. Jay and his partner Ethan had no compunction and immediately joined the group once their plates were filled.

Sandeep risked a glance out of the closet. He cursed under his breath. His meddlesome brother was sitting with his Veronica. _How could Sanjay betray me so? He was laughing and smiling at that man. It was bad enough that Sanjay dishonored the family with his lifestyle choices, working for a living! But now Sanjay was happy for his Veronica with another man? Sanjay should be standing with him, helping him keep his Veronica safe from the world._ His frown seemed etched in stone as he closed the closet door again. He left a small crack, so he could look out on the ballroom while he waited.

Someone started clinking glasses, and the room looked with amused anticipation at Logan and Veronica. Veronica rolled her eyes at the traditional call to kiss, but Logan wasted no time in pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Cliff stood by the side of the stage, a wireless microphone in his hands. He looked relieved to be out of Sissy's clutches for the moment. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you may know me, from your bouts with the criminal justice system in Neptune. But for those that don't, I am Cliff McCormack, and I will be your M.C. tonight. As you are enjoying your dinner tonight, the father of the bride, Keith Mars would like to share a toast."

The Sheriff stood up and walked briskly to Cliff. The two men embraced awkwardly as Keith had been reaching for the mic, and Cliff going in for a handshake with the opposite hand. With the situation managed, and the microphone exchange accomplished, Cliff took a seat on the edge of the stage. Keith cleared his throat as he took a long look at Veronica and Logan. "So, some of you might not realize this, but I was only told my daughter was getting married a few hours ago." Chuckles erupted across the room. "Oh, I see your invitations were lost in the mail also. Therefore, not having the opportunity to prepare and have vetted a speech, I will share some of my memories of my lovely daughter and new son in law."

Veronica smiled at him, and called out, "Do your worst Pops, I already got my man!"

"Oh, look how quick she is to throw down the gauntlet. Who should I tell you about Veronica or Logan?" Keith looked back over at them, and noticed how Logan was trying to avoid his eye, while Veronica stared bluffly back at him. He smiled, "Let's start with the newest of my three sons…" A small groan ensued from the boys in question. "I met Logan for the first time on my front porch, while I was cleaning my service gun. This scrawny kid turned ten shades of pale, and his voice broke as he asked if Veronica could come out and play. It was a good run for a few years of him being terrified of me, but boys become teenagers. He still came around, one of Veronica's best friends, but he was so full of mischief. I was relieved when he started dating someone other than Veronica." Keith paused, as if considering his next words. "When Lily was taken from us, Logan left too. The mischievous young man, so full of light and laughter disappeared. He and Veronica found each other again, and as a father, I am going to admit, I was less than thrilled. In fact, close to fifteen years ago, I remember throwing him out of the house. But it didn't take. Somehow through all their struggles, Logan and Veronica always found their way back to each other. Ten years ago, I thought, these two crazy kids finally figured it out. Well, I was wrong. But then something extraordinary happened. Apart, Logan and Veronica found their stride. The rough edges smoothed away on both of them; they found purpose; they found themselves. But they both were missing something. Today, however, I am pleased to say, they found each other again, and as I look at them, I don't see anything missing." Keith paused a beat, "except maybe a grandchild. After all, I am not getting any younger. To Logan and Veronica!" The room erupted in laughter again, as Veronica went scarlet and hid her face in Logan's shoulder.

Cliff slapped Keith on the back, and a much less awkward mic handoff was accomplished. "Father of the bride everybody," Cliff said to scattered applause. "Now, for the rebuttal, Logan would you like the mic?"

Logan smiled, stood, and kissed Veronica's forehead. He took the microphone from Cliff and walked to the center of the room. He turned in a slow circle letting his gaze take in everyone. His eyebrow quirked for a quick moment when he finally recognized Macy sitting close to Jamie Navarro. "I am overwhelmed. About 24-hours ago, I stumbled back into Veronica's life. Before she had a chance to think things through, I somehow convinced her to marry me. I can't tell you all how happy I am. But you know me, I can never been content to do something small, when I can do something outrageous. So thank you, each and every one of you, who answered your phones at ungodly hours, who got on planes without question, who didn't voice their suspicions and didn't call Veronica and convince her to run while she had a chance. I love you all, and am so glad you are here today, to share this special day with us."

Logan moved to sit down, and the crowd responded with a round of clinking glasses. He obliged the audience and leaned over Veronica for another kiss. When he pulled away from her, he noticed the tears in her eyes. He raised soft fingers to her cheek and brushed a stray drop away. She clasped his fingers, and whispered, "I love you too."

Cliff and Dick were struggling with several pieces of poster board, propping them against the edge of the stage, one, with a large red circle on it affixed to an easel in the center. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce another one of my clients and the best man, Dick Casablancas." Dick took a small bow as Cliff walked back to the edge of the stage.

"So Dudes and Dudettes….my beautiful, and scary smart wife, has spent the last thirty minutes nixing my ideas for a speech. That combined with the fact, that I am pretty sure Ronnie could kill me with her pinkie, seriously, she once ran over my surfboard because I was a smart ass, and I am going to be brief." A chuckle ran through the audience. Dick walked to the first piece of poster board and picked it up with one hand. "As many of you know, and some of you have guessed, Ronnie and Logan have known each other for a long time. And during that time, let's just say things have been intense. My bro is a passionate man, and his special lady friend, well she takes things very seriously…so, back in high school, the betting pool was established. The original members each threw in $25 for a week. We thought it wasn't going to be long, and the winner would have enough to buy a keg for the stag party. You see we were betting on when Logan and Veronica would run off and get married." Dick set the original poster board down and walked the line. "But these two are as hard headed as they are passionate, and they would break up," he pointed to large areas of white space on the calendar, "and they would make up." He pointed to colored blocks. "New people came into the betting pool, and the pot kept growing. Let's just say that about ten years ago it became quite substantial, and was going to buy more than a keg! So then the plots hatched. You can see them on the board." He pointed to randomly colored blocks. "Laker games where they were supposed to bump into each other, high school reunions, other people's weddings, ski trips, we came up with all sorts of schemes, and these two foiled them all. One or both of them would come up with an excuse, busting a terrorist cell, bombing a foreign country. I mean come on…I get it you are both super heroes, but would it have killed you to have done this on one of my weeks?" The room laughed at Dick's whine.

"Anyway, the betting ended at about 4:30AM this morning, when Logan woke me up. You should be pleased to know that I did not use my inside knowledge for the win. However, there were two bets placed by email last night, and the requisite Pay Pal transfer was made. So without further ado, I give you the co-winners of the $8,575 pot – Jamie Navarro and Darrell Fennel. Come on up and tell us how you knew!" The room applauded as the two athletic young men jogged up.

Jamie grinned as he took the microphone. "You know, when I first found out about the LoVe pool, I was told I was too young to gamble. It was only last year that Dick started taking my money. So, let me start with my thanks Logan and Veronica for waiting for this moment. Last night, I happened to see Veronica and Logan together, and let's just call it a hunch. But I had never seen Veronica look so alive, and I have seen her busting perps. So, there you go, easy money."

Darrel had been fooling around with his cell phone while Jamie spoke. Taking the microphone he placed it by the phone's speaker. Veronica's sleepy voice filled the room, "Papa Bear, why aren't you picking up? I have news!" Veronica looked appalled and jumped up to try to stop the recording. The young basketball player laughed and jumped up onto the stage, keeping the phone out of her grasp. Her voice continued, now in lilting song, " _I'm getting married in the morning, ding dong the bells are gonna chime!_ Well at least I promised to get engaged in the morning. And you won't guess who. But since you didn't answer, I am turning my phone off for the rest of the weekend." With that, the recording stopped, and Veronica stood at the edge of the stage red faced. Darrel continued, "Veronica must have hit the wrong number on her speed dial, because seriously, do I look like a Papa Bear to you? So, Veronica, thank you for the intel, and Logan, welcome to the family!" He tossed the mic back to Cliff and hopped off the stage, going back to his table.

Veronica quickly grabbed the microphone away from Cliff. "So, before anyone else has a chance to talk. I also wanted to say thank you, and ask my husband a very, very important question….is there cake?"

The room laughed and Logan smiled indulgently, "Is there cake? It's like she thinks I don't know her!"


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 38**

" _Is there cake? It's like she thinks I don't know her!"_

Cliff retrieved the microphone from Veronica and signaled the servers. The kitchen doors popped open and a crew of servers pushed out a massive sheet cake, a smaller cake stand, and a wheeled cooler. Logan stood and joined Veronica who was almost bouncing with anticipation as she tried to catch a glimpse of what was being wheeled in.

The first thing that came in view was the groom's cake. An institutional sized sheet cake, the blue icing left so the food coloring created whorls and crested white caps like the sea. On its surface, the outline of an aircraft carrier was created in Mars bars, another toy fighter jet balanced on its deck. The smaller cake stand revealed what looked like a selection of Baskin-Robbins ice cream cakes. Just three small layers, the top a small heart shape, that looked like a left over from Valentine's Day. Logan wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist and whispered, "Sorry it's not fancier, I was pulling it together on the fly you know."

Veronica twisted to look up at his face and gave him a quick kiss. "Seriously? I wasn't kidding when I said we should go through the drive-thru. It's perfect! What's in the cooler though?"

Logan grinned, "A build your own sundae bar. Thought you might like a side of ice cream with your ice cream."

Veronica squealed happily, and pulled out of his arms. She moved swiftly to the cooler to check out the ice cream variety. People who knew her in the audience just laughed. Logan stepped forward to the Bride's cake, and the server handed him a heavy knife. Logan noticed it was warm in his hand, and thought briefly that the staff at the Lodge really was top notch. The heated steel slid easily through the ice cream cake, as Logan sliced off pieces for himself and Veronica. Handing the knife back to the server, he nodded at Cliff. "Without further ado folks, there is cake. Please feel free to come forward, I think there is enough that Veronica might be convinced to share."

Another chuckle washed over the crowd and people stood up from their tables. They pressed forward, surrounding Logan, Veronica and the dessert trays. Logan glanced down at his dress whites, and then Veronica's silk bodice. _I wouldn't mind taking some of those sundae toppings back to our room tonight, but maybe discretion is the better part of dry cleaning in this situation._ Voicing his thoughts, "wife? Can we make our first joint decision, and not smoosh ice cream all over each other?"

Veronica grinned, "Deal, I don't waste a good dessert!" The couple carefully fed each other their first bites, and the audience dutifully applauded. The servers made quick work of cutting and serving the cake and ice cream, and people disbursed to the tables finding new groups to chat with. Logan and Veronica mingled, introducing each other to work colleagues, and catching up with their fellow Neptunians.

They came to the Navarro table, and Lettie stood slowly, her arthritic knees hindering her movements. She embraced Logan warmly though. "Mi-hijo, I am so proud of you." Logan blushed from her praise and moved to help her sit back down. He exchanged handshakes with Eli and Jade and nodded at Jamie. Macy had pulled herself up against his side, her normal brashness completely overwhelmed by the situation. She hadn't notice Veronica slip around the table and take the seat next to her.

Veronica whispered, "So, save me a dance tonight?" The other blonde jumped, her face going scarlet. Jamie's eyebrows raised, he was confused, because Veronica obviously wasn't talking to him. _How did she know Macy?_ Veronica's laugh was golden, and she extended her hand to the other girl. "Hi, I am Veronica Mars, and this is my wedding."

Macy composed herself. She reached out and took Veronica's hand in hers, "Macy Saturn." Macy chuckled in self-aware mirth at their names. "Thank you for having me here."

Veronica smirked, "later I think we should talk." Rising, Veronica added, "And I was serious about the dance." Logan had also stood and was at her side, his eyebrows waggled suggestively. Veronica didn't even look and threw a gentle elbow into his ribs. "You aren't invited fly-boy." Logan heaved a dramatic sigh, and Macy couldn't help it, she laughed.

Cliff's smooth voice broke through the noise of the room. "I hope everyone has had enough to eat. But in case you haven't, I wanted to let you know, that the Lodge has set up a selection of finger food, and moved the ice cream bar to the back wall. The bar is still open, and has been moved inside. I understand that some of you are not partaking, don't worry, I will make sure your share doesn't go to waste. Where was I…ah yes, some of you aren't partaking because you actually have to drive back down the mountain and be ready for work tomorrow. Logan and Veronica want to make sure you know that they appreciated you being able to make it tonight, and before we get to the dancing, they are going to get some of the other traditional activities out of the way, so you can feel free to leave whenever you need to. Ok? Alright…..Ronnie, get your blond head up here."

A chair had been moved center stage. Veronica looked at it skeptically. Mac came out of nowhere and grabbed her by one arm, Logan had taken the other. Mac smiled, "You know, one of the LoVe pool schemes involved you catching the bouquet at my wedding. Dick had paid Darrel to run interference and take out any of the single ladies in your way." The trio arrived on the stage and Mac thrust the lilies into Veronica's hand. Mac kissed her check, "no bets on tonight so don't worry about aiming." She left Logan and Veronica on the stage with Cliff.

The DJ flipped a switch, and Beyoncé's _All the Single Ladies_ started playing. Cliff's voice rippled out over the track, "That's right, it's time for all the single ladies to step right up, and see if the Magic 8 Ball of the flower world is smiling on you." Chairs squeaked and some giggling, and some groaning was heard as a selection of women made their way to the front of the stage. Not surprisingly, Katie was front and center. Step looked slightly green at the side. Sissy was standing next to the younger woman, making some joke about how maybe it was time to find husband number six or was it seven. Cliff looked green as he continued. "Veronica, the stage is yours."

Veronica walked up and down the stage, taking in her single friends. She made some eye contact, and then grinned when she saw a clearly less than enthusiastic La-La standing near the back. She brought her fingers up to her eyes and then pointed at La-La. The other girl shook her head and took a step back, only to be pushed forward again by a pair of large military men. Veronica moved back to the center stage and turned around, "One for the money, two for the show," she paused dramatically, "someone better be filming this for me, and three." Veronica tossed the bouquet over her shoulder and heard a loud thud.

Turning, she saw Katie on the floor, she had obviously made a dive for the flowers and missed. Her curls were tussled and she looked both petulant and embarrassed. Step mouthed a silent, "thank god" as he moved to help his girlfriend to her feet. He kissed her reassuringly, and she appeared mollified. Veronica's eyes scanned the crowd as she tried to determine where her errant bouquet landed. There to the side of the rapidly dispersing group was a red faced Macy, the bouquet clutched awkwardly to her breast. Jamie moved towards her quickly, and drew her in for a passionate kiss. When the couple broke apart, Veronica noticed they both had trouble breathing. _Things keep getting more interesting there, which one should I question first?_

She didn't have long ponder her love detective options, as Cliff came on the microphone again. "Gentlemen, take your positions, it is time for the garter removal." Kenny Loggins' _Danger Zone_ came on the speakers.

Logan smirked at Veronica and gave her a quick kiss before sitting her on the chair that had been positioned just for the activity. He knelt in front of her, his hands soft and confident on her ankle. She felt an inappropriate tingle move through her, and Logan whispered for her ears only, "later Bobcat." He carefully moved the skirt, blocking the jostling bachelors' view of her smooth thighs. He let his fingers trace a gently pattern on her skin between her stockings and the garter belt, and she trembled. Logan winked wickedly, and then swiftly pulled the garter off her leg. Settling her skirt back in place, he stood, twirling the silk and lace dainty on his finger. He faced the men on the dance floor. "Dude, Dick, I see you there, go back to your wife!" Laughter ensued and a slightly red faced Dick returned to Mac, obviously making excuses about why he had been in the crowd. Logan's eyes scanned the faces again and landed on Wallace and Darrel, "You two, take your seats, come on this was on your sister, have some shame." He winked at them and they walked back and joined Dick and Mac.

Sandeep twitched in the closet. He longed to burst out. _That man touched my Veronica. That garter has been on her skin, no one else should touch it. It should be mine._ He took a deep breath, his eyes on the wall of broad backed men on the floor. _No, now is not the time, soon though, soon I will end this charade and Veronica will know she is mine._

Logan had turned his back, and without warning sent the blue garter sailing in the air. He turned quickly to watch the scuffle. As expected, the assembled young men made a good show of shoving and pushing as their hands grabbed the air trying to catch the lingerie. When the activity settled, a slightly breathless M.B. stood with the piece of lace in his hands. Logan gave him a thumbs up, and neither man noticed the predatory smile on Trina's face as she gazed upon M.B.

Conor did and strode off in irritation. He walked out of the ballroom, off the deck and into the garden beyond. He fingered his cell phone in his pocket, considering just calling a cab and going to spend the night at the Wynn. Conor turned a corner and saw a man smoking, he noticed a large camera hung around the guy's neck, and snorted. Conor snapped his fingers, "Can I bum one of those?"

The cameraman was stunned, his first job was to go unnoticed, _VVL is going to be pissed_. He moved sluggishly, but tapped a cigarette out of the pack and handed it to the celebrity, and then handed him a small lighter as well. Conor lit up and took a deep drag. "Oh, that's what I needed." He was smiling grimly, he understood why the man was here. Conor knew how to play the game, and knew what his career needed, a little excitement. He started to spin a story to the man, trusting his picture would be all over the rags in the morning. The camera man smiled, _VVL is going to give me a bonus._


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 39**

 _VVL is going to give me a bonus._

The camera man turned from photography to video mode and let Conor talk. VVL had been snapping boutonniere pictures inside the ballroom. He carefully kept to the dim corners. His smile felt like it might crack his face. _I can't believe I am getting away with this, normally this is about the time the Sheriff or Blondie bust me._ He circled for a better shot of Trina Echoll's running her fingers up the arm of an air force lieutenant.

The Sheriff was occupied with talking to the DJ. His sparkling eyes captured Veronica's. "What do you say sweetheart? Ready to cut a rug with your old man?" She nodded happily and took his arm as they walked down the stairs of the stage. The lights in the ballroom dimmed, the remaining illumination from the flickering tea lights on the tables, the twinkling white lights outside, and soft running lights to the edge of the room. A spot light was activated, framing Veronica and Keith in the center of the dance floor. Veronica looked up at her father, adoration clear in her features. The bluesy sounds of Holly Golightly's _My Love Is_ started up and the pair started to dance.

 _99 years after never; In my heart, you'll still be mine_

Keith looked deeply into Veronica's eyes. "You happy kid?"

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "So happy. I really do feel like whatever had been missing is now complete. But, part of me feels like this is just a dream, a crazy, wonderful, dream." He spun her around. "Ouch!"

Keith chuckled. "See not a dream. You felt that pinch." The spotlight softened as it left the couple, the light now refracting off a disco ball near the ceiling. Veronica pouted slightly at the pinch, but continued in step to the music as it started to transition. Leonard Cohen's _A Thousand Kisses Deep,_ started to play, and Logan deftly took Veronica from Keith's arms.

He propelled her in a large arc around the dance floor, before they returned to the center. The couple pressed their foreheads together, arms wrapped tightly, they forgot about the world around them. Veronica whispered, "Not a traditional wedding song you know."

Logan pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Screw tradition. We have each other again, the rest doesn't matter."

Cliff's voice broke, the moment as the song started its final verse. "Folks, the bride and groom invite you to join them on the dance floor and _Up Jump the Boogie."_ Cliff's voice grew softer, as if he forgot the mic was on, but had clearly moved it away from his face. "Up jump tha boogie? Are they kidding me? Who writes this stuff?" The floor began to fill as the tempo changed to Blondie's _One Way or Another._ Veronica stayed close to Logan, singing the lyrics to him. The pair left the floor when the next song started.

Sitting back at the head table, Veronica batted her eye lashes at Logan. "Husband of mine?"

Logan smiled, "Yes, wife."

"About that song you picked for us to dance too…" Logan nodded at her to continue. "Did you notice it talked about ponies?" Logan grinned, but Veronica continued gamely on. "And it seems to me, that in all the doling out of promises last night, you made one yourself." Logan nodded again, his eyes twinkling. Veronica made a big show about looking around the room. "I know it may have just slipped your mind, but I don't see my pony." With that Logan couldn't hold back the laugh.

"I will have to get on that tomorrow." He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers gently. "I promise." Then he waggled his eyebrows, "How about ditching this gathering, and going to work on one of your promises?" His lips worked up to her wrist, then her elbow, his other hand pulling her chair closer to him.

Veronica used her foot to push their chairs back apart, "Not so fast with the distractions mister." She pursed her lips, as if thinking about what to say next.

Logan sighed, "Want another piece of cake?"

She nodded happily, "and a sparkling water? Please!" Logan left her on his quest, and Clarence Wiedman sat down in his place.

Veronica smiled in real pleasure to see her former adversary, and now long time mentor. She made no move to speak though. It was part of their game, trying to outlast the other. Veronica normally broke first, unable to resist a witty quip, but today she was content to sit and examine her old friend. His close cropped hair had gone white at the temples, some of the lines on his face were deeper than when she had saw him last. His suit, while still finely tailored lacked the small touches that would show it as truly expensive to trained eyes. Veronica remembered when shortly after her move to Virginia he had let her know that he had left the Kane's employ. Clarence had spent the last nine years as a freelance consultant. She knew he was working on building a team for the Bureau, identifying high talent operatives, but she was sketchy on the details. She let her eyes flick across his suit again. _There, faint print under the left arm_. She smiled, please to realize that he was carrying. She had been doing the same examination on all her federal friends as they paid court and her and Logan earlier in the evening. She had also been profiling the staff, committing each face to memory. Some training just didn't turn off. Wiedman broke first. "It is good to see you Veronica. Congratulations to both you and Logan, at the risk of being trite, it was a long time coming."

Veronica smiled at him, "It really was. Thank you for coming tonight, will you be in town long?"

He nodded, "Indeed, Logan just gave me the excuse to move up a planned trip. I should be here for the week. Think you can spare time for me around Wednesday?"

It was Veronica's turn to nod, "Definitely." Wiedman smiled and stood up, with a last nod to her, he departed. As was their way, there was decidedly little small talk when they got together, and he respected her wedding night by not bringing up work or issues of national security.

The crowd started to thin out. Vegans who essentially crashed the party and did not have rooms previously secured by Logan started to make their way home. Keith and Alicia found Veronica and Logan and exchanged another round of hugs and congratulations. They promised to join the couple for brunch, and they like many of the older guests, retired for the comfort of their hotel rooms.

The DJ started playing more risqué songs, and people were taking turns one upping each other on the dance floor. Veronica and Mac laughed at the sidelines as Wallace started giving it his all as he danced to Justin Timberlake's _I'm Bringing Sexy Back_. His pantomimed actions so ridiculous, the girls felt tears streaming down their face. Veronica gasped, "That's our Papa Bear….but where is Dick? This seems like just his jam."

Mac struggled to regain her breath and cast her gaze around the room. _Veronica's right, this is just the sort of foolishness my husband should be in the middle of. Where has he gotten himself off too?_ Dick had actually just sauntered back into the ballroom, and was quietly occupying himself at a back table. He hooked up hoses and loosed the top gasket for air, satisfied, he hoisted the party pig up on his shoulder and stood to make his way back to the dance floor. The unfamiliar weight made him stagger back a step, and he bumped into a man in a dark suit.

Sandeep had grown bored in the closet, and hungry. _Really, I should find a more comfortable place to wait._ He noted the room had darkened and the music had grown louder, so he opened the closet door fully and stepped out. His limbs ached with his confinement, and he stifled a groan as he stretched legs that had knotted during his nap. He contemplated his options, the ballroom doors leading into the lounge had been propped open, and some people were congregated by the fireplace. _Too well lit._ The doors to the deck were likewise still open. The twinkling lights creating enough illumination not to stub his toes, but enough darkness to conceal his identity. He decided to risk it and took a step forward, right into the broad back of a man who just stood up. He cursed at the man's incompetence.

"Bro…" Dick swayed precariously, then righted his balance and turned around, "sorry man, I didn't see you. Hey, Jay!" Dick's drunk blurred eyes tried to focus, "Jay man when did you change clothes?"

Sandeep didn't answer him, instead he pushed roughly past and made his way quickly out the door to the deck. Behind him he heard Mac's voice ring out, "No! Absolutely not! I didn't even know you still had that thing. Go put it away." The surfer let out a loud laugh, followed by a piercing _Soooooie!_

VVL let out another laugh snapping a picture of Cassablancas and the party pig. He didn't immediately recognize when the music changed and another song started. Unconsciously, he started humming along, breaking into song at the first line, " _I see you, you see me."_ He stopped short as he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, _crap._ Turning, he saw golden waves of hair and a pixie's face smiling fondly at him.

"May I have this dance?" Veronica actually led him to the corner of the room, as Hall and Oates' _Private Eyes_ played on. She eyed him critically, noting the camera cleverly hidden in the flower, and that he wasn't carrying. "New job?" He nodded, he knew he was busted. "Team outside?" He nodded again. Veronica laughed, he peered closely at her, not the reaction he was expecting. "Come on Vinnie, where is the witty repartee? The smarmy come-ons?"

VVL grinned, "Well sweetheart, seeing as how you could throw me in Gitmo for looking at you funny, I was planning on throwing myself to the mercy of the court." She smiled at him.

"So I am guessing the lid is already off this little gathering?" Veronica continued without letting him talk, "No names or faces of feds right?"

VVL swallowed, "No faces, but your name was run. The website peeps hashtagged the event LoVe."

Veronica sighed. "Shut it down ok? Don't publish that he is taking my name, send me copies of the photos, grab your crew and go."

VVL nodded and started to the back deck. He paused and turned back to Veronica, "I don't care what anyone says Mars, you are a marshmallow!" He stepped smartly into the darkness to find his crew and leave, not willing to test her patience.


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 40**

" _I don't care what anyone says Mars, you are a marshmallow!"_

The party continued to dwindle, people went home or to their rooms. Conor had finished giving his exclusive story to the paparazzo and left right before VVL had come to collect his team. Trina had convinced M.B. to join her in the Lodge's hot tub, having made a very convincing argument about bubbles being the best way to not only fix her jet lag, but to stave off hang overs. M.B. wasn't sure about either of those, but she had told him it was clothing optional and she hadn't packed a suit. He blushed redder than Step's hair, but figured it was his civic duty to make sure she wasn't alone in her bubble therapy.

Trina stepped close to him, her body hovering a paper width away from M.B. He could smell her perfume, like oranges and spice. She turned, her hair brushing against his skin. He felt a tremble move through him. M.B. couldn't see her smirk, but he could picture it, as she whispered, "Unzip me Commander Berle."

His hands went to the top of her dress, unhooking the small hook above the zipper before delicate pulling the tab down. The milky smooth skin of her back came into tantalizing view. No bra marred the graceful line of that back and M.B. let his fingers trace down her spine. He was rewarded by a soft moan and felt her tremble match his. He moved his hands up and pushed the shoulder straps down over her arms, exposing more skin. Trina took a step forward, toward the hot tub. She wiggled her hips and the dress pooled at her feet. M.B. groaned, she wasn't wearing anything at all. For one quick moment, he drank in the site of her perfect backside, and then she disappeared into the hot water.

Before that site, M.B. had been undecided about his next course of action. There were so many checks on the negative side of the column, _he's not the type for one night stands; she is publically involved in a relationship with another man; they live on opposite coasts; she is a friend of his sister…_ Trina had done an excellent job of making certain things clear that night: _she didn't mind one night stands; her relationship was just that public, but not real; he was a pilot for god's sake and she was rich, coasts didn't matter; and it wasn't any of Logan's f'ing business._ But watching Trina's perfect form submerge into dark water, M.B. knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was going to join her.

Logan sat at a table to the side of the dance floor sipping a club soda, watching the dance off between Mac and Veronica. Dick had similarly been banished to the sidelines for continuing to sport the party pig. Wallace sat on the edge of the stage, letting his feet dangle as he drank another beer and provided color commentary. Veronica performed an admirable Cabbage Patch, and was answered by Mac's Sprinkler. Veronica smiled, snapped her fingers and then cast a line. Her eyes were twinkling at Logan as she started to reel. He slowly rose to his feet, and made his flopping and jerking way to the dance floor.

Dick deliberately put his party pig on the table and stood. He strode to the middle of the floor, and before Mac could move away from his advance, he swooped upon her. Dick's arms carefully, but forcefully, lifted Mac off her feet. He deposited her on the stage next to Wallace, then gave her a brief kiss. He turned and knelt down in front of her. "Hop on," he demanded. Mac laughed, but complied. Dick stood and walked right past Logan and Veronica on his way to the door. "Great party, but I am taking my wife to bed!" With that the happy couple were out the door and on their way to the elevator.

As the door swooshed open, Jay and Ethan emerged on their way to the ballroom. Dick paused before stepping in. His eyes were clearly confused as he looked at Jay. "Dude, why do you keep changing clothes?" With that he stepped in and the doors shut behind him, Dick forgot his confusion as he decided what he was going to do with his wife once they got back to their room.

Veronica and Logan were standing in the hall. They had followed Dick and Mac, contemplating sneaking up to their room for another round of consummation. Veronica had stopped dead in her tracks at Dick's words and stared at Jay. He was in a black linen suit, with a pink starched shirt and polka dot tie. It was the same outfit he had been wearing all evening. Jay likewise was staring at Veronica. Logan shivered, the feeling of dread suddenly palpable.

Jay laid his hand on Ethan's arm, "Darling, why don't you head back to our room. I shouldn't be long, but Veronica and I need to talk a little shop." Ethan nodded and pressed the up button. He and Jay had been together a long time, and he had learned not to argue when Jay mentioned the "shop." It had become a quiet code word for keeping one's head down. His eyes locked on Jay's for a moment, and as the door to the elevator opened he pressed a swift kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Ethan entered the elevator and was gone.

Logan caught view of Step on one of the sofas by the fireplace. Katie was nowhere in sight, and it looked like he was trying to settle in for the night. However, when Logan nodded and bobbed his head, Step was on his feet and walking to join them. Step wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure it had to be better than trying to fall asleep in the Lodge's lobby. Katie was upset that he was glad she hadn't caught the bouquet, and told him not to come up to the room that night.

Veronica was having a similar silent exchange with Clarence Wiedman who had just walked in the Lodge's front door. Wiedman's arrival brought the smell of colder air, and a faint trace of pipe tobacco and the mystery of why he was outside was quickly resolved. Veronica led the four men to a position where they could view both the dimly lit ballroom and the lobby, yet still have a semblance of privacy.

"Gentlemen, at the risk of sounding right out of a horror movie, I have a bad feeling. Jay, Step and Logan, I think are all pretty much on the same page as to what has been going on today, but let me rehash a few things to get CW up to speed. Jay has a twin brother, Sandeep. Sandeep up until last night has been my quasi-boyfriend, in that the term was used and I wasn't dating anyone else. Sandeep it turns out has a less than stellar history with women, and has been stalking me for the last five years. He did not take last night's break up well, but I had my phone turned off, and honestly hadn't given him much thought, what with the getting married, and everything." Veronica paused for a moment, her eyes constantly sweeping the area. Wallace had hopped off the stage and was stumbling in their direction, but she made a subtle head shake and he veered off towards the bar.

"Unfortunately, our wedding," one of her hands reached out for Logan's, "is not as secret or unremarkable as we might have hoped. It turns out an old acquaintance of ours from Neptune has turned into a professional gossip monger and the event was live tweeted. Which means, anyone, like say a stalker, with a Google Alert set on my name, has known my exact location since about five this afternoon."

Logan felt ill as the pieces fell into place, "Dick thinks Jay has been changing clothes all night…Sandeep is here." Veronica and Jay both nodded. Logan took a deep breath and focused on Step. "Ok, these three are professionals, and will be able to handle Sandeep, but we need to get civilians out of any danger. So, I think it is time we close this party down. Let's go raise the lights and have the DJ pack it up."

Step nodded and moved at once to secure the perimeter. Logan stepped forward to join him but was restrained by Veronica's hand on his arm. "Lo, is there any way to convince you to go back to the room? If Sandeep finds you, it is pretty clear you are going to be target one, or two. In fact, we need to find Macy asap and get her out of sight, she could also be a trigger. If Sandy is here, we need to keep cool heads."

Logan shook his head. "No dice, Mars. I am not going to go looking for a fight, but I am not going to go to our room to hide either." Veronica sighed and nodded, she pulled him in for a fast kiss. "Be safe, Mars, I have plans for you tonight," Logan whispered into her ear before turning to join Step in securing the ballroom.

CW looked at Veronica and Jay, who were both pulling out weapons and readying themselves. "Your brother than, he is dangerous?"

Jay looked grim, and nodded. "He hasn't been picked up for anything in 10-years, but his first wife made accusations which we all dismissed at the time, and he was well known for being a hot head when we were younger."

CW nodded. He pulled a compact 9mm out from a second holster that Veronica hadn't spotted printing. He handed the pistol to her, and she checked the slide, it was loaded. She slipped the derringer back in place in her bodice. CW drew his larger pistol and made himself ready. A scream pierced the night from the back deck and the trio moved towards it.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 41**

 _A scream pierced the night from the back deck._

Logan already had the lights on in the ballroom, and the few remaining people looked around curious at the unexpected noise. He and Step directed people to the inside exit, back to the lobby and told them there was nothing to be concerned about. Logan exchanged some crisp words with the DJ and the man exited his booth on the stage, leaving his equipment in place and joining the others leaving the room.

Another scream ripped through the air.

Veronica, Jay and CW stepped through the ballroom doors onto the deck. Veronica took point. In her peripheral vision she saw CW break to the left and the deeper shadows, as he eased into a flanking position. Jay was to her right and slightly behind, he moved out of the doorway to allow more light to spill onto the deck.

The bright light from the ballroom combined with the twinkling white lights strung around the deck had thrown the scene into murky gloom. A body was lying about twelve feet from the door. Veronica rushed forward, and dropped to her knees, trusting her partner and CW to keep her safe while she shifted her focus to the prostrate young man. "Crap, we need an ambulance, and the local sheriff out," Veronica's voice was low but it carried back to the Lodge doors.

"On it," Step's baritone rumbled out from where he had taken guard at the entrance to the ballroom. He pulled out his cell phone and began placing the call directly to the sheriff's department. His eyes scanned from deck to hall, and caught sight of Logan securing the last of the entry ways into the ballroom. Logan was coming towards him at a fast stride. He placed a restraining hand out, stopping Logan from going on to the deck. "Bard, we have a hostile out there, and neither you nor I are packing. There is already a man down. We need to control the situation, and not add to the distraction by getting in the way of the feds."

Logan was vibrating with frustration: _he shouldn't have rushed the wedding; he should have taken care of the Sandeep issue as soon as he realized there was a problem; he should have put him in the hospital last night, instead of just discussing manners._ He let Step restrain him though, he was a superior officer, and more dispassionate about the situation. His eyes strained to see Veronica in the gloom, and could just make out the faint white glow of her dress crouched low to the decking.

Veronica's fingers were gentle but sure and she touched the young man's face, turning it gently into the light. It was Jamie Navarro. His skin a sickly shade, that Veronica hoped was from the general gloom on the deck. Her fingers slid down his neck and found a faint pulse. She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Veronica continued to investigate to determine how Jamie had come to be unconscious. She now assumed that the scream was Macy, and hoped that the delay in dealing with Jamie wouldn't be deadly. She could see no obvious gun or knife wound, and she gently ran her hands over his skull. Above his left ear, she felt a large knot, and removing her hand it was coated in sticky blood. The smell was cloying. Cursing under her breath, she ripped at her skirts, tearing a swatch of silk. Bunching the material she pressed it to the wound, staunching the ooze of blood.

"Step, Lo?" Veronica queried. "I need you to find the deck lights, and flood the area. Then, if you have already called for the EMTS, I would like the two of you to come out together. No cowboy stuff, got it. Come together, and only as far as Jamie. He needs pressure kept on a head wound, and we need to press forward and end this." Veronica reached into her bodice, unknowingly smearing her front with more blood and withdrew the small derringer. "I am leaving you backup, but I repeat, both of you stay with Jamie, and don't follow."

Not waiting for an answer, Veronica stood. She stepped forward farther into the darkness on the deck and listened. Everything was silence. Her eyes strained, looking to the parking lot, the entrance to the gardens, or the side path that lead to the ski lifts. Nothing moved. _What are you doing Sandy? Where have you gone?_

A soft pop and the deck was bathed in warm lights, and running lights framed the paths to the parking lot and ski lift. Veronica blinked and let her eyes refocused. Nothing was disturbed on either of the lit paths, and everything was still silent. She nodded towards the garden, expecting her team to understand and follow. They too would be moving silently, as they tried to close in on who they believed to be Sandeep and Macy.

Veronica's foot caused the gravel on the garden path to crunch as she stepped off the deck, and she quickly moved to one edge, making herself less of a target. Nothing happened, and she crept forward, ears straining to hear something, anything. She heard similar slips of gravel from behind her as CW and Jay followed in her path, and smiled grimly. Then a snap. Her head swiveled to the right, and then another snap. It sounded like someone was grabbing at tree branches and releasing them. That sound was hope to Veronica that Macy was still alive, still resisting.

She pressed forward into the darkness, the artful shrubs and pine trees of the Lodge's garden cutting off all light from the deck and ballroom behind them. The only illumination was from the moon overhead as it filtered through the pine boughs and occasional dimly flickering solar panels directed at pieces of sculpture. Another snap, closer now, and a curse in Punjabi.

The path was widening and Veronica clung to its edges. It opened into a small clearing, a fountain and pair of park benches at its center. Sandeep had Macy's arm in a vice like grip, twisting it viciously behind her back. Macy was whimpering a little, but still struggling, she tried kicking backwards to hit him in his shins. Sandeep swore, "Whore." He simultaneously wrenched up on her arm, and kicked her legs out from underneath Macy. She fell to her knees in front of him, and her shoulder gave a sickening pop.

Sandeep smiled. "You ruined things with my Veronica," he told Macy in a conversational tone. He let her arm go and circled in front of her. Veronica didn't have a clear shot, and was forced to wait, and listen. From the sounds behind her, she could tell she had gotten too far ahead of her crew in the dark, and she was currently on her own. Ahead of her, she saw a flash of moonlight off a long steel blade in Sandeep's hand. He was tracing the point down Macy's face, lightly and not breaking her skin. Veronica could see Macy trembling in fear, and pain from the damage already inflicted on her arm.

He continued on in a low voice, as if he wasn't perpetrating some horrific act. "Macy, sweet slutty Macy. I had a new game planned for you, last night I was going to start teaching you about your real place in my life. Just as I was working on bringing my Veronica into line, I was going to train you to serve me properly. You were to be the ultimate pair, my cool ice princess, and my wanton harlot. But you had to expose yourself to her, your behavior in the bar last night, that is what has caused all this." Sandeep circled behind Macy again and pulled her back roughly by the hair. She whimpered, but did not cry out.

"Oh sweet Macy, it is alright to cry. In fact, it is expected. If you cry in the right way, then I am sure I will forgive you for hanging up on me earlier, for showing up here with another man." He continued pulling on her hair, and then brought the knife down in a swift motion. Golden locks floated to the forest floor. He grabbed another section of hair, and roughly pulled back. "But you are going to have to do a lot more than cry for me to forgive you what you did to my Veronica." The blade flashed down again, and more hair fell away.

Macy sagged forward, no longer supported by his rough grasp. Sandeep kicked at her injured arm, and she finally cried out. "Good, you do know what I want to hear then." He pulled her back again, another section of blonde hair in his hands. "I think tomorrow, that we are going to move you out of your crap apartment." He let the knife rest gently on her collarbone, as he pondered. "Yes, I think in order to better supervise your training and hers that you and Veronica will both be moving in with me." His smile was sick with his plans, and he wrapped his hand tighter in her hair.

Veronica's skin crawled. She couldn't wait for her team to catch up, there was no way she was going to make Macy have to endure more of this madman alone. Straightening, she stepped forward on the path. The pistol concealed at her side in the folds of her skirt.

Sandeep heard her feet on the path and pulled Macy further back. The girl cried out, and then felt the cold kiss of steel against her neck. Sandeep saw her. His Veronica bathed in moonlight and swathed in silk, looking every bit the radiant ice princess he often called her. He frowned, noticing the smear of blood across her breast and down her bodice. Without slackening his grasp on Macy, he called to her, "My love, are you injured?"

Veronica kept her eyes on him and took another slow step into the glade. Keeping her voice low and soft, like one might use on a stray dog or skittish horse, she responded, "No Sandeep, I am not, but," Veronica strained the wince the next words brought, "but, my love, why are we here?" She was stalling for time for her team to get in place, and to diffuse the situation. She played into his fantasy. "I have been waiting for you."

Sandeep smiled, and pressed the knife in deeper, as he took in the image of his Veronica, waiting for him. He wanted this, but part of him didn't trust it. His eyes flicked to Macy on her knees in front of him. Her wanton face puffy with tears. Then he looked back to his Veronica, her angel visage, like cold salvation to his soul. He shook his head slowly, _if this was just one of my fantasies, then Macy would be sucking my cock right now,_ he tried to parse out fact from fiction, and was sure in fact, that despite the fact he was hard, Macy was not servicing him. His smile grew, _this must be real then, his Veronica was finally understanding, the internet had been wrong about what was going on tonight, she was waiting for him._ "Veronica, my sweet princess, I have a present for you."


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N –Sorry for the cliffhangers – unintended consequence of trying to push things out as soon as I stop typing. (I promise I am not the sort that does it to beg for reviews or hold the story hostage). The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 42**

" _Veronica, my sweet princess, I have a present for you."_

Sandeep's eyes were locked on Veronica's. His rough captivity of Macy only an after-thought, as he tried to gauge his Veronica's mood. _She was always so cool, so calm, his beautiful pure angel._ His thoughts were interrupted by a soft whimper from Macy. _Yes, my sweet whore_. He tugged the last long lock of her hair roughly, making the knife bite even deeper into her tender flesh. Any more pressure and her blood would flow over them both. He was surprised to feel his cock twitch in anticipation. _Maybe, in a more controlled setting, she would let me explore that, first, to introduce her properly to my Veronica._

"Veronica, my love, last night was not the way I wanted you to find out. 

"Find out what Sandy?" Veronica's voice was soft, caressing his ears. _Yes, she is ready to know,_ Sandeep thought.

Veronica's eyes were busy cataloguing the scene. Macy was on her knees, one arm obviously useless. The knife hadn't cut her, but any sudden movement on Sandeep's part might sever an artery in her neck. The path behind her had gone silent, and she had caught a glimpse of CW moving silently in the trees to her right. She trusted that Jay was similarly caught up and on her other side. She needed to keep Sandeep talking, get him to release his grasp on Macy. She swallowed the bile in her throat. "Please Sandy, its cold out here, take me inside. Let's sit by the fire and talk. I am ready for you to tell me everything." Veronica let the lies fall out of her mouth in a soft coo.

Sandeep was staring at Veronica transfixed. His grasp on Macy's hair started to go slack, but he kept the knife firmly at her neck. He wanted to believe his Veronica, but he didn't trust her, not yet. She opened delicate pink lips, and he watched as her tongue moistened those same lips, and imagined her learning to use her lips properly.

Veronica took another step forward, still out of his grasp, her hidden hands causing the skirt to sway. She saw his eyes drawn to her hips and risked a twirl. The skirt flared out in a pretty white swirl, the crystal beads catching the moonlight and twinkling. Her silk stocking clad legs coming into tantalizing view. She rocked back on her heels, and decided to keep playing on his delusions, she had to get him to release Macy or drop the knife. She giggled, and barfed a little in her mouth because of it, "Do you like it? It was so pretty, I had to get it. After all, I have been waiting so long Sandy…so long for you…"

Sandeep moaned, he had been waiting so long for her to see. He started to move away from Macy, the knife going slack in his hand. Sandeep froze. Veronica's hands continued a soft flicking of the skirts, an almost hypnotic flutter, but there, he saw it again. Where her slim fingers should be against the fabric he saw black metal, the muzzle of a gun. "Whore!" He yelled, "You are just like the rest, you are trying to deceive me." His face was a twisted mask of fury, "Whores should be punished, watch my Veronica, watch what I have in store for you."

He drove the knife downward, cutting a deep trail from Macy's shoulder to her breast. The girl cried out in agony and fell forward. Her unfortunate trajectory wretched the blade from Sandeep's hand and she laid slumped upon the ground. He didn't spare her a glance as he sprang towards Veronica, once hand fumbling in his pocket.

Veronica did not hesitate, nor did she spare a glance at Macy as the girl fell. She raised both hands, and locked her wrist in place, aiming at Sandeep's center mass. She yelled, "Stop, Sandeep, it is over."

He continued towards her, snarling in feral frustration, "It will never be over for us my Veronica." One hand was reaching out to her as if to grab her arm, the other had finally worked free of his jacket pocket. Three shots tore through the night.

Sandeep fell as if in slow motion. His body crumpled at Veronica's feet. She took a step back and CW and Jay entered the clearing. She stepped over Sandeep, not bothering to check his vitals. Kneeling next to Macy, she carefully rolled the girl over. Macy whimpered, and Veronica sighed in relief, she wasn't dead.

The faint sound of sirens in the distance bolstered her reassurance. Without hesitation, she ripped another layer of shirt off and then ripped that in twain. She prepped one piece of material into a pad to press against the worst wound. When Macy had fell forward, she had driven the knife deep into her breast, but it was now hanging loose. Veronica wrapped the second piece of silk loosely around the knife to preserve evidence and withdrew it in a swift motion. She expertly substituted it for the pad of silk and applied pressure to stem the flow of blood.

Veronica's eyes flicked back to Jay and CW. They had similarly turned Sandeep over. Surprisingly, the man was still alive, and Jay had destroyed his jacket to similar triage his brother's wounds. Veronica nodded her head unconsciously, she was glad he wasn't dead. As sick as he was, he didn't deserve to die at her hand. She didn't deserve to have his death haunt her nightmares. She returned her attention to Macy. Surveying her injuries, none appeared life threatening, so long as the bleeding was slowed on the chest wound. One of her arm's hung lifeless at her side, and Veronica expected she would have to go through surgery and plenty of physical therapy. The cut Sandeep inflicted was long, but not particularly deep. With luck, the scar would be faint. Veronica kept the pressure on the deeper wound were the knife had driven in when she fell and gently stroked Macy's head, trying to bring her a small comfort.

Her hand stopped short as her fingers went through Macy's hair. The lovely golden locks had been destroyed, hacked and strewn on the forest floor. Veronica felt nauseous again, remembering another disturbed man from years ago that claimed women's hair as trophies. The culture of slut shaming, public humiliation in the form of damage to one of the most outward signs of femininity was so antiquated and yet primal of attacks, infuriated her almost as much as rape, being the first steps in a society that was permissive of violence against women. _How was I so blind?_ Veronica inwardly berated herself. _And I was going to let that monster off, a stern warning and good day sir, to what? Save my own pride?_ Her internal struggle was sapping her strength, but she knew that there were hours to go before she could sleep.

Macy's wide eyes were locked on hers. "Was this my fault?" she whispered.

Veronica's heart broke for the younger girl. "No, Macy, no. Not your fault. Sandeep is sick, and sick in a way neither of us saw. Shhh, now, try to be still, the EMTs will be here soon." Veronica continued stroking the girl's head, trying to calm and reassure her.

CW entered her vision again, he was leading a pair of men and a stretcher. His eyes flicked between Macy and Sandeep. He directed the men to Sandeep first, and a third man a deputy stepped forward to help. As the EMTs strapped the man to the board, the deputy followed by handcuffing each wrist down. One EMT started pushing the stretcher back towards the Lodge. The deputy and Jay followed.

The second EMT and CW came to Veronica and Macy. CW gently helped Veronica to her feet, and the EMT took her place. The EMT pulled away the sodden silk, and noted that clotting had already started. He pulled open a sterile solution and gently cleaned all the knife cuts before bandaging them. "Can I get a hand here?" The man held up a flashlight, which Veronica took in a numb hand. He had her point it into his triage bag as he pulled out a syringe and pain meds.

"Miss," he started.

Veronica interrupted, "Macy, her name is Macy."

"Macy," the EMT started over. "This is important, I need to know if you are allergic to anything? I am about to give you some pain medicine, to help manage your arm when we transport you. But if it works properly, you are going to get loopy and won't be able to tell me anything."

"No allergies, but wait…what happened to Jamie. Is he okay?" Macy's voice had taken on a slightly hysterical edge and she struggled against the EMTs grasp.

CW dropped to his knees so she could see him easier. He casually pressed down against her good shoulder, helping still her. "Mr. Navarro will be okay. He has already been transported to the hospital, and the EMTs said his vitals were strong before they left."

Macy sagged back into the ground, the struggle gone out of her. "My mom…someone should tell my mom. My cell phone is in the hotel room."

CW squeezed her hand comfortingly as the EMT slide the needle into her arm. "Don't worry Ms. Saturn, we will make sure everything is handled. Rest now, and they will get you taken care of."

Veronica could hear more feet, and the sound of wheels coming up the path. The other EMT was back with a stretcher. She backed off, continuing to hold the flash light letting them see to Macy. She didn't notice Logan watching her.

Logan stopped at the edge of the clearing. Blood was pooled up in several locations, and golden hair was swirling gently on the breeze. His eyes took in the EMTs getting Macy onto the stretcher. CW was discretely photographing the scene with his phone, and then the man bent and picked up what looked like a silk wrapped knife. All those observations were made in a split second, and then Logan just watched his wife.

His breath was ragged in his ears, and he was trembling with the effort it took not to disturb the scene. She was standing under her own power, one hand clutching the pistol CW had given her earlier, the other the flash light. Her face was in shadow, but he could see her dress was demolished. Dark smears across the bodice, and rips and rents on the skirt. He stepped out of the EMTs way letting them move Macy back to the waiting ambulance.

CW was at Veronica's side. He took the sidearm from her limp hand, and then the flashlight. "Deep breath Veronica, we have to go back into the Lodge and deal with the local authorities. Unfortunately, we don't have jurisdiction here, but we should be able to get them to keep this quiet. Tomorrow we are going to have to talk to your section chief."

Veronica nodded and watched numbly as he walked back up the path. She saw Logan then, and part of her broke. In two fast steps she was in his arms. Neither of them cared that the blood transferred from her dress to his white uniform. Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she trembled. He pressed soft kisses against the top of her head. She stepped back and put her hand in his. They turned to walk back to the Lodge together.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 43**

 _They turned to walk back to the Lodge together._

The Lodge's deck was washed in light, an ambulance and several sheriff cruisers were pulled right to the edge, their bright lights flashing. An EMT beckoned Veronica to a mobile station set up by the edge, and she submitted to being checked out. Despite being covered in blood, the only thing injured on Veronica was her pride, but she submitted to the questioning and light being shone in her eyes with good grace. After just a few minutes, the EMT cleared her to go inside and he started packing up his kit.

Veronica squeezed Logan's hand once, and then proceeded in front of him to the ballroom. The lights were up and several sheriff's deputies were circling the room, taking pictures. She sighed, knowing it was part of the job, but part of the magical shine was gone. Veronica glanced at the dessert and snack table wondering if anything was still fit to eat. There was going to be a lot of questioning before she was cleared to go to sleep, cake would help. Looking for the knife to cut a fresh slice, her stomach turned. It was gone, and she realized with a certainty it was the same silk covered piece of steel now in an evidence bag.

Step was managing the door, keeping guests and Lodge employees out of the ballroom. His sturdy frame providing a semblance of privacy for the events that just went down, and Veronica nodded gratefully at him. She had just took her first step towards the man that was obviously the lead deputy when the door was pushed open and Step was bulldozed by a La-La on a mission.

La-La's quick steps echoed through the ballroom and all the deputies turned to look at her. She was carrying a garment bag in one hand and a backpack was slug across her shoulder. The young woman stared the men down as they looked like they might intercept her, and she made a beeline for Veronica. With no preamble, she said "Come on," and proceeded to lead Veronica to a coat closet near the stage.

Flipping the lights, the women stepped in and La-La took a long look at Veronica. "Is it always this exciting around you and Logan?" Veronica was surprised at the question, and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. La-La merely looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer.

"You could say that this is not out of the normal for us, and normal is the watchword." Veronica stifled her laughter, and her face became grim. "Not that I am complaining about you being here, seeing as the situation is contained, but La-La, why exactly are you here?"

La-La smiled grimly at her. "I would be lying if I said I didn't Google your name when Sissy and I got Logan's call to dress you and help plan a wedding on the fly this morning. Let's just say, the internet paints a colorful picture of your exploits. So, the sound of screaming, gun shots, and sirens, I figured you were in the thick of something. I have spent the last 30 minutes laying on my balcony listening to the people talking on the deck, my room is only on the second floor. And then I caught sight of you emerging from the garden. Seriously, Veronica, if Sissy sees what you did to that dress, we are going to have to call another ambulance. So, enough with the exposition, this is more words than I am comfortable with. Up with the arms already!"

La-La stripped her out of the soiled wedding gown, bagging it away for evidence, or the dry cleaner, or the furnace, which ever. Opening her back pack she pulled out a box of baby wipes and went to work cleaning Veronica. First she expertly cleaned Veronica's face, gently scrubbing the caked on blood, then her collar bone and breast, where she had smeared more of Jamie's blood when she went for her derringer. More wipes made short work of removing the glittery body lotion from her shoulders and arms. La-La was talking under her breath, "Got to remind those pigs that you are a federal agent, not some damsel in distress." She next brushed out Veronica's hair and pulled it into a smart pony tail. She handed Veronica the backpack, while she loosened the lacings on the corset.

"Sorry I didn't have time to grab more underclothes, you are going to have to keep the lingerie on. What they don't know won't hurt them." Veronica pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a soft black sweater and gratefully pulled them on. A pair of boots were weighing down the bag, and she pulled them out too, placing the delicate kitten heels in their place. She saw her gun belt was rolled up in the bottom and pulled it out. Veronica raised an eyebrow at La-La as she strapped it on. The girl wordlessly pulled her own service weapon out from under her shirt. "I may have watched you enter your code on the safe in your hotel room earlier."

Veronica checked the weapon, it was loaded, and she slid it into her holster. "La-La, thank you. But when all this shit is over, we need to talk." The girl didn't look remotely shamed, merely nodded.

Stepping back into the ballroom, Veronica was doubly grateful for La-La's initiative. The deputies looked up at her approach, and nodded in a business like fashion. The early flashes of concern and almost casual dismissal of her as a "bride" had been replaced by acknowledgment of a fellow officer. Thankfully, there were relatively few statements for them to take. Sandeep had been discrete in his path of violence and not interacted with anyone save for Dick, Jamie, Macy and Veronica as far as they could tell.

CW was off to one side talking quietly with the man Veronica had identified as the commanding officer. They broke apart with a nod, and the unknown man raised his voice to be heard. "Ok, we have enough for tonight. Let's wrap it up." The deputies wasted no time in breaking down their equipment and heading back into the night. One did relieve La-La of the garment bag containing Veronica's dress before heading back out to his cruiser. Veronica controlled a sigh, _at least I will have the photos._

She felt rather than saw Logan's approach. The air shifting subtly behind her, warming and mixing with his smell. Veronica was grateful for his presence, and grateful that he did not cling to her. It was imperative for her to maintain her public façade. She silently promised him and herself, that once they were back in the hotel room that she would try to process what just happened.

CW nodded at them both, and they joined him in the corner. Jay also walked to them, and the quartet just watched the deputies exit in silence for a moment. Jay took in Veronica's appearance and nodded in quiet approval. She nodded back at him, noting that he too had took a moment to refresh himself and present the image of a federal agent to the local law enforcement. His jacket had been destroyed while triaging Sandeep, but his neck tie was straight and his cuff links glittered in place. Veronica also noticed that his service weapon had been confiscated by the sheriff's department as evidence, but he had moved his backup piece to his belt holster in obvious view. Their own unspoken partner motto of never letting people see them sweat firmly in place.

CW cleared his throat. "Mars, Agent Virk, we have a meeting tomorrow at 1pm at your offices. I would expect the local sheriff to want to finish interviewing you both; it wouldn't be surprising if internal affairs shows up, and in a bad mood having to come out on a Sunday." He looked at both of them, "I expect you are both blameless in this, but don't take it lightly." With that he turned and left the ballroom.

Veronica took a deep breath. "I should wake up Cliff, seems we might need a lawyer tomorrow."

Logan shook his head, "Let him sleep, I saw what he was putting away tonight and he isn't going to be in any condition to help tonight. We can talk to him in the morning."

Veronica nodded slowly, going through a mental check list. "Did someone wake the Navarros? I don't want Jamie waking up in the hospital alone."

Logan nodded, "Yes, Step took care of that when the sheriff's got on the scene. I had a driver take them into town, and booked them a room next to the hospital. It is covered." He reached out and took her hand, not concerned with propriety and her image, now that it was just Jay with them. "Also, Macy's mom has been contacted and a private plane is waiting for her at the airport in Reno. Everything is handled on that end."

Veronica and Jay exchanged another silent look. Her partner sighed. "I should call my parents tonight. They need to know what is happening." He looked at Veronica with a trace of sadness in his eyes. "I want to say tonight was the worst it is going to get partner, but I expect it is going to get bad. My family closed ranks to protect Sandeep when he got divorced. They trust him implicitly and he is loved and pampered. Even with me telling them what really happened, they might be ugly. Let me just get the first of many apologies out of the way."

Veronica pulled free of Logan and embraced Jay. "No, Jay, it is me that is sorry. If I had only paid attention, if I had realized. No man should have to shoot his brother." The two stood there for a moment comforting each other. Logan felt awkward like he was intruding on the moment, when Veronica's hand reached back for his. She pulled him into the hug, and for a moment, the three tried to put the last few hours out of their minds. They broke apart, and made their way to the elevators.

At Jay's floor, Veronica pushed the hold button and studied her partner's face. "So, I think we have a brunch to host in the morning, will you be joining us for a little razzle dazzle spin session?"

Jay smiled with dark humor, "Honey, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He stepped into the hall, and she let the doors slide shut. The elevator went up another floor. Logan stopped her at their door and scooped her into his arms wordlessly. With one hand he fumbled with the key card, and kicked open the door.


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 44**

 _With one hand he fumbled with the key card, and kicked open the door._

Logan carried Veronica across the threshold. The Lodge's turndown service had come and gone during the reception, and the lights were off in the room. It was dimly illuminated by the flickering of many flameless candles. Bouquets of lilies and roses had been placed on the tabletops and a trail of rose petals led into the bedroom.

Still silent, Logan carried Veronica through the French doors into the bedroom. The rose petals led to the bed and decorated its surface; more flameless candles provided a muted glow. Soft music from the sound system played, some nameless jazz mixed with the sound of the ocean. The massage table and room service tray had been removed, a new tray with a selection of chocolates was on a side table. A bottle was chilling in an ice bucket, the wrapper indicated it was non-alcoholic sparkling cider.

Logan gently set Veronica on her feet at the edge of the bed. His eyes locked on hers, and saw her exhaustion, her turmoil, her pain. His joy at being both reunited with Veronica, and finally married to her was marred. _I caused this, if I hadn't disrupted her life, if I hadn't pressed for this crazy wedding, if my name didn't make it news…_ He closed his eyes, and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. _She can annul this, she can be free again, I won't hold her if she wants to run…_ He was trembling now, he couldn't open his eyes and look at her. _I can't stand to see the truth._ "Veronica," he began, his voice husky with emotion.

He felt her finger press against his lips. "Logan," her voice was soft, "no more talking, not tonight. Just love me." Veronica's arms wrapped around his waist, her head pressed into her chest. Logan could feel her trembling making a discordant harmony with his own. He took a deep breath and tried to be still. She still smelled like Veronica, _vanilla, marshmallows, promises…_ Another breath, and he let his arms circle her, pulling her tighter to his chest… _She said love me_. He could feel her head shift, pulling away from his chest. He imagined it was tilted upward towards him, but he kept his eyes closed. He was hopeful again, _but how much can I put her through and expect her to still want to stay?_ "Logan," her voice was no more than a whisper now, "please, open your eyes." He obeyed her command and found himself captured in that cerulean gaze. "Just love me," she repeated.

Logan's lips crashed down on Veronica's, gentle but insistent, as if he could banish all his fears with a kiss. His tongue darted out, daring hers to meet it. He felt warmth start to build in him. They pulled apart, just enough to look into each other's eyes again. He still saw her pain, but recognized it was not with him, not with this. He smiled then and kissed her again, a chaste kiss this time, his own unspoken promise that he would always try to ease that pain.

Silently, she shifted a half step back and lifted her arms above her head. Logan ran his hands along her waist, and where he expected to feel smooth skin, he encountered stiff silk. He gently took the cashmere hem in his fingers and pulled the sweater over her head. Veronica stood in front of him, in blue jeans and boots, her gun holster slung across her hips, and twirled. Her top half was encased in a tightly laced corset, white silk, and pink satin ribbons. Her perfect breasts were pushed high and together, upon a platter for his gaze. Her already tiny waist drawn to wasp like proportions. She was all innocence and sex. His breath caught and his cock grew hard. His fingers traced the path of the ribbon, and danced across the exposed skin of her breasts. He knew her trembles now were not from the stress of the evening and he smirked.

He kissed the side of her neck, and was rewarded by her sweet moan. He moved to her collarbone and then the cleft between her breasts. She gasped and swayed. Logan pushed her gently back onto the bed and she sat with a plop. He knelt at her feet and unlaced the boots, pulling first one then the other off. His hands encountered silk stockings, and he involuntarily moaned again. Gently rubbing Veronica's feet he revealed, and Logan in the silk smoothness. Moving upwards, he unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down, Veronica lifted her hips to ease the progress. Standing, he drank in the sight, framed by rose petals, Veronica laid in her wedding lingerie, and looked both wanton and pure. Lust was darkening her eyes, and Logan felt the drama of the evening replaced by his own lust for his wife. _Wife._

He kept eye contact with her as he stripped out of his uniform. Soon he was down to a pair of white boxers, his arousal evident. Veronica reached out to him, and he lowered himself to the bed with her. Their kisses were tender and loving, a slow burn building in both of them. Logan rolled Veronica to her back and trailed his kisses across her exposed skin. He lavished her exposed rear with attention, before unsnapping the garters, and gently rolling down her stockings. He kissed the back of her thighs, her knees, the soles of her feet, and then worked his way back up. He tugged the garter belt and thong down. Now Veronica's lower half was exposed to his view, while he top was still encased in the corset. Logan pushed between her legs, and rained his kisses on her core, not stopping until her trembling had crescendod. She couldn't see it, but his smile was self-satisfied and smug. He straddled her legs and looked at the corset lacings in consternation. His fingers struggled to find purchase on the first knot.

Veronica had regained some control of her limbs. Her arm was flopping towards the bedside table, fingers feebly grasping. Logan's eyes followed her movements and smiled in delight at the knife within easy reach. He flipped open the blade and delicately ran its sharp edge down the middle of the lacing. The garment fell to her sides, as Veronica took her first deep breath in hours. Logan closed the knife and placed it back on the side table. A few gentle tugs and the corset was toss across the room. Veronica rolled over and lay beneath him in bare glory. Logan took it all in, the only thing she was wearing was diamonds, Lilly's necklace, Alicia's bracelet, and his ring. She was beautiful. They spent the rest of the night just loving each other, until they fell into a deep sleep, entwined in each other's arms.

~~The next morning~~

Veronica was up before Logan. She took a quick shower, and had ordered room service. He woke up when he heard the door open, and her soft voice exchanging pleasantries in the front room. He slipped into his boxers, and waited until things were quiet again before joining her. Veronica smiled, and her whole face lit up. She handed him a cup of coffee, "Good morning husband!"

He bent to give her a quick kiss. "Good morning wife!" She was removing silver covers from plates and revealing waffles, bacon and eggs, and piles of toast. Without waiting for him to even sit, she was cutting into the waffles, and starting to eat. She moaned her pleasure in the rich maple syrup.

Then her eyes reviewed him again, "Husband, not that I don't love this vision first thing in the morning, but you might want to clean up and get dressed." Logan raised his eye brow quizzically. "My dad, Cliff, and Mac are headed up here any time now. I thought we should have a pow-wow before the brunch, and this afternoon's meetings."

Logan nodded slowly, and then let out a small sigh. Veronica smirked. "Will it help if I promise to take a shower with you tomorrow?"

Logan grinned, "A promise from you makes it all better." He stole another kiss, while making a grab for the bacon. She laughed and smacked at his hand. He dodged away, triumphantly munching his bacon.

When he emerged from the shower, he heard voices coming from the front room, and surprisingly laughter. Walking in, he took in the assembled crew, they looked relaxed, confident in their ability to weather whatever would come next, as a team. Logan smiled, _it is true, in another world, I could imagine them all working together, a cohesive front, trying to rid Neptune of its vice._ Cliff's smooth voice sounded a bit worse for wear after last night, but he was chuckling, "Are you sure we aren't in Neptune? Stalkings, shootings, the potential for criminal charges? We really need to talk about getting you on retainer now that you are married to Echolls."

Logan cleared his throat, "That's Mars."

Veronica smiled, and stood, wrapping her arms around him. "Damn straight it is."

 _ **A/N – So that's it. What started out in my head as a light sex romp and impromptu wedding somehow spiraled into 65,000+ word yarn. I hope y'all enjoyed it, typos and all. If you see updates on this in the future, it will just be me cleaning up those typos. If you want more of this version of the VM alta-verse – well you are in luck, I have ideas bubbling away, so I think I will keep plugging away on a squeal. Unfortunately, no vacation time in the near future, so the updates will not be as crazy fast as when I first started this story. Finally, I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story, PM'd me, or commented. You have all been so kind, and I have appreciated all your support!**_


End file.
